Tell Me You'll Marry Me
by WeAlwaysHaveParis
Summary: If the notorious King Henry the 8th had met a woman who not only gave him a legitimate son early on his reign and had the strong wits that made her a formidable opponent for his strong tongue how would the Tudor dynasty be remembered?
1. Tell Me You'll Marry Me

**Although based on the history of the Tudor family, primarily King Henry the 8th, and the Showtime TV show- The Tudors- parts of history and said TV show have been tweaked and changed as the author's imagination deemed fit :)**

* * *

"Tell me, you'll marry me Lady Amelie." King Henry the 8th said with a confident smirk, assuming she would not turn down his marriage proposal.

And he had no reason to even think Amelie would turn down his proposal, who wouldn't want to be the next Queen of England? Henry believed himself to be the most powerful man in the world. He managed to separate England from the grasp of the Vatican and formed the Church of England. His first wife refused to give up the title, his second wife manipulated him in order to become Queen, his third wife married him without a proper courtship, his fourth wife was more than two decades younger than him .

And there was the fact that he had taken her virtue, she was known to be his mistress far and wide in England and their neighboring countries.

But then, this wasn't the first time Henry was asking Amelie's hand in marriage.

He first asked for her hand in marriage soon after he realized that his marriage to Anne Boleyn had gotten too complicated and not conducive enough for the English throne.

But Amelie refused, she did not want to be Queen.

He then asked for her hand in marriage when his advisors pushed hard for him to find a wife after the beheading of Anne Boleyn.

Amelie refused again, she feared she might face the same fate as Anne Boleyn.

He then asked for her hand in marriage after he realized marrying Anne of Cleves would never produce a male heir as she repulsed him.

Amelie refused again, she had become comfortable being King Henry the 8th's Maitresse-en-titre, she lived a comfortable life, had a loving and powerful companion and was too smart to know that being Queen would only complicate her life.

He then asked again when it was known to all of England that his latest Queen, the young Queen Catherine Howard entertained not just his majesty but another man, a man he trusted in his court.

Amelie refused again, she was hurt that he married the young Catherine Howard and departed from court while Howard reigned as Queen. But she could never leave King Henry's side and despite refusing his fourth marriage proposal, she resumed her duties as Maitresse-en-titre soon after Catherine Howard's fall from grace.

And now he was asking her…again.

Amelie was ready to reply, but she hesitated.

Because something had changed, something she never planned, never thought possible.


	2. Daughter of the French King's Bastard

**Hellloooo!**

 **My biggest apologies for taking forever to update this story. I had trouble putting together Amelie's family's backstory and it ended up being much longer than i intended.**

 **Thank you to allllll who favorited and reviewed this story- those definitely kept me motivated to write :)**

 **As always please review :)**

* * *

Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy's life was poised for her to be a member of the affluent society known as the royal court. Her father was an illegitimate child of the French King Charles VIII and her mother was a relative of the once reigning family of England, Plantagenet.

Despite her father being a bastard, he was acknowledged by his father as his own son. Thus he was given a title and possessed all the perks of having royal blood except having any succession rights.; he was well educated, lived comfortably and was well known in the French court. He was the only male who survived infancy that belonged to King Charles VIII. If fate had taken a different turn Lady Amelie might have been known as Princess Amelie of France.

However Amelie's father had no desire to be King, he learned from a young age that despite being the son of the King he would always be "just a bastard. His mother, Amelie's grandmother Antoinette, was a favorite of French King Charles VIII but she never liked the manipulative and bloodthirsty structure of court.

People were always wanting to climb up the social ladder to be the favorite of the King and hold a higher stature and power, something Amelie's grandmother had no desire. She knew she would never be Queen, she was the King's mistress he had no reason to wed Antoinette. Antoinette's family did not come from nobility, her father was one of the King's soldiers and her mother was a simple woman that followed her husband from their village. Antoinette's father climbed up through the ladders via his military accomplishments and his family was eventually presented at court. Which is where King Charles VIII first met Antoinette.

King Charles VIII, fell for Amelie's grandmother's beauty and she was soon sent to the King's bedchamber. Antoinette had no say in this and although she knew the honors associated with being in the King's presence. She was only 15 and had no desire to be in a bed with a man that was three times her age. King Charles VIII favored the young and innocent Antoinette and she soon became the King's favorite mistress. Antoinette's family was elated with this new found closeness with the King as he showered her family with a place at court, land and money. Antoinette was married off to a widowed member of the King Charles VIII privy council, a man who was closer in age to her father than herself and already had a handful of children.

The middle aged King Charles VIII was not blessed with a male heir that survived infancy and he was pushed to make a male heir. To accomplish this duty he spent many hours in his wife's bed, the Queen Anne of Brittany yet he found no satisfaction or happiness by sleeping with his mid thirties year old wife and let out his sexual frustration on the young Antoinette.

Antoinette became the plaything of the King and the young trophy wife of a King's councilman. Her marriage was short as he died 2 years after the consummation of their union, leaving Antoinette with land, money and a title.

Antoinette now widowed was at the beck and call of King Charles VIII who had not yet been blessed with a male heir. Queen Anne died in childbirth and the French King spent his nights with Antoinette as his council looked for a new Queen. Although becoming Queen did cross Antoinette's mind as she was the King's favorite companion and was the most attentive to his needs, any little hope she had was crushed when she overheard her parents' conversation.

"Well at least our daughter is already in bed with the king" said Antoinette's father.

To which her mother replied, "Perhaps if we allowed them to have a courtship she had a chance..."

Her father soon replied, "She's the daughter of a soldier with no royal ties we're lucky she's been able to keep his bed warm throughout all this time."

Antoinette at that time realized she would always only be, "the king's mistress" to everyone in her life including her own parents. Antoinette longed to be loved by someone and not just be seen as a pawn nor as a sexual plaything. She decided to have her own child, even if that meant having it fathered by a man who only cared about his sexual needs. Antoinette longed for a girl as she assumed that a girl would be of no consequence nor any interest to the king or his councilmen.

However, Antoinette's wish was met with a surprise when she gave King Charles VIII a son. The French King finally had another male infant even though he as officially a bastard. Nevertheless the King wanted the people of France as well as the other empires in the world to know that he was capable of fathering a boy. Thus he decided to claim Antoinette's son, Phillip, as his own.

By Philip's birth King Charles had already moved onto his third Queen and his health was deteriorating. The ailing king wanted to make sure his only living male offspring was well taken care of and made sure he along with his mother, Antoinette lived a comfortable life during the king's life and especially after.

While King Charles was alive Phillip and his mother lived in court. Antoinette by now had grown sick of court and longed to be back in the countryside she grew up in. She made sure this would be a possibility by asking the senile king a house for her and her son, the king's only son. The King not wanting to disappoint the woman who gave him a son, had a grand chateaux built for her in a neighboring town she grew up in. Antoinette now just had to wait for him to pass as he refused to let his only living son out of his sight.

Many assumed the ailing French King would die shortly after the death of his illegitimate son. However, even with a body that made it difficult for him to move around the castle walls he lived another 5 more years allowing Amelie's father, Philip to enjoy his first handful of years growing up in court. As the only living son of the French King, he was surrounded by luxuries generally only offered to heirs of the French throne. Although many in court disapproved of this special accommodation for Philip, no one questioned the elder French King. Antoinette would have preferred a more quiet upbringing for her only child but she was also thankful that the King acknowledged their son as it was her golden ticket for living comfortably the rest of her life.

After the death of King Charles, Antoinette and Philip left court at once, even before the family members of King Charles could send them away. Amelie's grandmother knew that she and Amelie's father were no longer welcome in court, as Philip despite his illegitimacy would be seen as at least a sliver of a threat if he stayed at court to the next King of France. The mother and son retreated to the chateau Philip's father made for them, allowing Antoinette to finally leave court and start to live her life in the way she desired.

Amelie's father, Philip, lived the rest of his childhood in the countryside along with his mother allowing him to have a comfortable and secluded life from court. However the seclusion from court did not last long enough to make Amelie's grandmother, Antoinette, happy. Philip was the only living male offspring of King Charles. After King Charles' death, his cousin, Raphael took over the French throne as King Charles lacked any legitimate male heir. Although rumors did run around that King Charles wanted his only male offspring to take his throne as death came near for Philip's father, Antoinette always quickly squashed them even going as far as telling the young growing Philip that being King would lead to his death.

Despite Antoinette's strong desire to keep Philip away from the French court after his father's death, King Raphael grew up with the mantra, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Curiosity as well as a dash of fear made King Raphael reach out to the adolescent Philip and the two became acquainted. Raphael had grown up in the good graces of Philip's father and was jealous of how much King Charles dotted on his illegitimate son. No one ever truly believed that Philip's father would make him king, yet having the bloodline of a long-ruling King loved as well as feared by many turned to be both an asset as well as the vulnerability of Philip.

Philip by now was in his mid teens, already a young adult he excelled in sports, in his academics and was fluent in several languages, he wore the name Philip de Saint Remy as well as any illegitimate child of a former King could. The meeting between King Rapahel and the boy who could have been King was talk of court and a worrisome time for Antoinette.

Philip did his mother proud as he made sure he was never seen as a threat to King Raphael. Philip let King Raphael know that he no desire to be in power, that he was happily living a life of obscurity (or at least as much as he could) in the countryside and that most importantly he was not fit to be King like Raphael.

Unknown to anyone other that mother and son, Antoinette made the excruciating choice to maim her only child.

A handful of years in of Antoinette and Philip living on the countryside estate built by the former King of France, Antoinette realized that her son was flourishing in his life. He was handsome, he excelled in anything he tried and he was well liked by the limited people who interacted with Philip. She knew that unless they were to leave France he would always be scrutinized by any reigning French King.

So, Antoinette acted when words of an uprising against King Raphael were coming about and wanted the support of Philip. Even though Philip nor Antoinette were supporters of this movement. Antoinette knew she would have to act fast to make sure no one would ever think of making Philip, King of France. So with a hastened thought process fueled by anxiety and desperation, Antoinette arranged her son to have an accident during his weekly fencing and archery lessons. She paid a well- skilled man to insure great injury yet cause no harm to his mortality.

Philip came out of the accident with a severely injured left hand to the point he had to have the hand amputated. Despite this new physical deformation, it did not deter Philip to continue living the active and engaging life he lived prior to the accident. Philip learned to live a life comfortably without his left hand, to a point where most people who did not know of the injury didn't know the lack of his left hand. Philip's happy- go-lucky way of life was said to have come from his mother who always showered him with love.

Although news of Philip's injury did reach court, the extent of the injury was truly unknown thus when King Raphael met Philip de Saint Remy as a young adult, his curiosity was mainly on the lack of Philip's left hand.

It was said that although King Raphael did not notice at first the absence of Philip's left hand, Philip made no signs to conceal it and when it was finally noticed by members of court as well as the King, it was all what everyone talked about when it came to Philip, despite the fact he had grown up to be a handsome, well educated man. Philip knew this and although it was disheartening, it allowed him to have a mutual respectful relationship with King Raphael who no longer feared Philip. With a physical deformation, as well as his illegitimacy, King Raphael saw Philip as no threat. King Raphael did pick up on Philip's strong suits and he decided to have Philip work for him as an ambassador of the court. Although his physical deformity made Philip stick out to the people who looked for it, most rarely noticed it and Philip had learned the good graces his mother carried as the King's mistress.

It was during a trip Philip made to England on behalf of France he met Amelie's mother, the Lady Philippa. Lady Philippa belonged to the bloodline that was once the royal family of England, the Plantagenet but not with any significant weight of the Plantagenet blood as her blood had been diluted with other noble houses. Lady Philippa was well known in the English court as the most beautiful widower of England as well as one of the most wealthiest. Lady Philippa was already over a decade older than Philip when the two met but he was soon entranced by her beauty as well as her motherly persona.

Lady Philippa was known to be attentive and caring to every creature created by God. Growing up with royal and noble bloodlines running through her vein she grew up in a comfortable and luxurious household. Her parents were both well known in the European royal courts and when Lady Philippa came of age to be able to tend to the European royals she was sent to the Royal English household to be a member of the then Queen's lady in waiting. As a lady-in-waiting to the Queen, Lady Philippa learned the ways of a royal court; mastering the acts of manipulation, flirtation and discretion. She was to make her way to French court, but her parents both died suddenly with the sweating sickness when Lady Philippa was 16. Amelie's mother, Philippa went back to her family's estate to take care of her household and be the guardian of her only remaining sibling. Lady Philippa had four younger sisters and a younger brother but the one remaining sister was the only one who survived the sweating sickness. The loss of the majority of her family was traumatic for Philippa and she turned to religion for solace and peace. Through deepening her religious practices Lady Philippa found herself involved in the charity work her church supported. There she interacted with the poor, the sick and the disabled for the first time in her life. She realized, she had much more to be thankful for than the common person. Despite the majority of her family dying suddenly, she had the money and means for her and her sister to live a comfortable life. They didn't have to worry about marrying rich, even if that was what happened in Lady Philippa's case.

Lady Philippa's charitable nature as well as her beauty caught the attention of an influential member of the English court, Giles Daubeney. Daubeney grew up in a comfortable life and showed his allegiance to the English court by being a soldier, diplomat and a politician earning him the honor of becoming one of the King's Guards. Daubeney met Lady Philippa at a social gathering and when he heard about her charitable nature he was intrigued. He quickly courted her and Lady Philippa had no reason to reject Daubeney's courtship as she found him generous and a respected man. The two married less than 6 months after their first meeting. Lady Philippa fulfilled her duty as wife when she gave birth to a healthy son, three years after their marriage after a couple of miscarriages. Although Lady Philippa became pregnant several times after the birth of her son, only their one son survived infancy and made it to adulthood.

But by the time her son was about to reach adulthood, Daubeney died while defending English land in Calais. Lady Philippa and her son were heartbroken but they were both proud of all the accomplishments made by the patriarch of their family. Lady Philippa went to court as a guest of the King who wanted to offer the widower and son condolences when she caught the future Amelie's father's attention.

Philip was known to have a long list of women who wanted to be his wife as he was handsome, well liked by European courts and most importantly, wealthy. However many were turned off by the lack of his left hand. Even though it rarely ever came up as a barrier or problem in daily life, it irked the people of court who were only obsessed about status, wealth and especially looks.

Philip met Lady Philippa by chance at the English court. Lady Philippa was constantly bombarded with requests of dances during feasts as she was known as the most beautiful widower all in England (perhaps Europe) and her wealth was massive. Yet Lady Philippa kept to herself and only danced with Philip who she knew lacked a left hand through the grapevines of the English court. Lady Philippa accepted Philip's dance request as a means to be polite to a crippled man, but she soon found herself enjoying her time with Philip. Philip held no bitterness, was a gentleman, and was already aware of Lady Philippa's charitable nature. For him, it was love at first sight. For Lady Philippa it took time for her to want to marry again as she loved her first husband, but her motherly instincts and her caring nature made her want to be by the side of Philip.

Lady Philippa and Philip were given blessing by both the English and French court and they were happily married in in a years time after their first meeting. Philip's mother, Antoinette approved of this union as she saw the kind-hearted nature of Lady Philippa and she spotted out very quickly that she was not a woman who was thirsty to climb the social ladder of court. Lady Philippa was content being a noblewoman, living away from court and tending to the care of the Saint-Remy estate. Lady Philippa"s son with Daubeney was already successfully following in the footsteps of his own late father when Lady Philippa became pregnant with her first child with Philip.

Philip was elated with his wife"s pregnancy and made it known to everyone that he did not care whether the child was a boy or a girl, even though males were always favorited. It was said that Philip would have liked a son, to carry on his name, but he also favored a daughter that would hold the beauty and kindness of Lady Philippa.

Lady Philippa had a long and painful childbirth, but their newborn, Amelie came out healthy and vibrant. Amelie de Saint Remy was born almost 15 years after the royal birth of Henry the 8th of England. Although the birth of Amelie went well, the aftermath was difficult as Lady Philippa lost her life couple of days after the birth of Amelie. Philip was crushed at the loss of his wife he had fallen madly in love with the caring, always attentive and generous Lady Philippa.

Amelie grew up in her father's estate in France, the chateaux the once King Charles built for his mistress and only surviving male offspring. Philip was lucky in that his mother was still alive, allowing Amelie to grow up in the presence of a family member during his long absences as he performed his duties for the French court. Both Philip and his mother dotted heavily on the growing Amelie. Amelie had all the good looks of both her mother, Lady Philippa as well as her paternal grandmother, Antoinette she had the charms and the elegance of her grandmother and the generous and kind spirit of her mother. She of course had the spunk and the curiosity of her father and became an exceptional archer, hunter, falconer, and horseback rider just like her father. She quickly picked up on languages and by the time she met King Henry the 8th of England was already fluent in French, English, Spanish, German and Latin.

Amelie first met King Henry the 8th during what was supposed to be a peace treaty signing between France and England. Amelie's father was to be a friend and companion to both nations and this was the first time Amelie was presented formally to both royal courts of England and France. Amelie's grandmother wanted to keep Amelie far away from court as possible and so she was never permitted to meet either royals till now. Amelie had visited England couple of times to visit her mother's estate and to meet the relatives of her mother. Amelie was loved by her half brother, John, and Amelie worked on her English with the many correspondences between half siblings.

King Henry the 8th held no interest in Amelie as his eyes were only on his soon to be mistress, Anne Boleyn. But every other eligible bachelor and even married men including the French King took great interest in Amelie. Although still only fifteen, she had the elegance and grace instilled in her by her grandmother and what came naturally by being her mother's daughter.

Her beauty was exquisite as she had long legs, a full bosom, long beautiful dirty blonde hair and eyes blue and clear as the blue sky. Her body was fit as she excelled in hunting and horseback riding and had strong arms from excelling in falconry and archery. Philip de Saint Remy was bombarded with requests to court his daughter by many nobleman from both English and French courts. Yet he declined every single one of them as he had no interest in meddling in the life of his beautiful, precious daughter. Philip had told Amelie from a young age that she could choose and decide her own future as his own mother never had the chance. Amelie was also in the position to do whatever she wanted with her life as she was set to inherit a fortune from both her mother's and father's estate. Amelie never felt the pressure all other women felt during these days to marry well and bring sons to this world. Even more so because Amelie and her family were told that she would never be able to carry a child.


	3. You're Too Arrogant

**Ah! Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

 **My apologies for taking time to write the new update. I'll try my best to update this story as much as possible, but please bear with me :)**

 **For those interested in keeping in touch/having their questions answered about the story- I've made a twitter page /WriterAimee :) I know I take time (longer than I'm sure most like) to update my stories so please feel free to keep in touch with me via twitter :)**

 **To answer some questions: I've changed a bit of the timeline regarding Henry's life and his wives. I shortened the time he was married to Catherine of Aragon and the time he was with Anne Boleyn as well. So when this chapter takes place he would have just been 31.**

 **Also- as stated earlier I've taken the liberty of changing names, dates, etc as my writing deemed fit. So no, this story does not go according to history nor the tv show the Tudors.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It would be almost two years after their first meeting when Amelie de Saint Remy would meet King Henry the 8th again. Amelie's father was invited to the English court as the French diplomat and his mother now deceased, Philip was weary of keeping Amelie without any family for too long. Thus, Amelie's father first made the journey to the English court and then a fortnight later after Amelie had spent some time with her mother's side of the family on their grand estate, Amelie made her way to the English court.

Sixteen, almost seventeen year old Amelie had grown several inches more than the last time she was in the presence of the English King, who had just past the first year of his 30th decade on earth. When Amelie was presented in front of King Henry the 8th, she stood out from the usual crops of noblewomen as her skin glowed from the exposure of the summer sun she received as she ignored her aunt's constant nagging to stay indoors and instead explored the woods of her family's estate. Amelie held a healthy glow of sun and her usual dirty blonde hair had a lighter shade. She had a tall nose, but nothing that would arouse any disgust or irksome. Blessed with her mother's high cheekbones, her face looked slender yet she had pink full lips that made the opposite sex want to rest their lips on. Carrying her father's mother's genes, Amelie had long full dark eyelashes that fluttered each time she blinked. Her blue eyes sparkled and stood out more as she wore a sky blue dress adorned with small pearls on the waistline and the sleeves. A large of pair of pearl earrings rested on her ears, a pearl surrounded by sparkling diamonds decorated her left hand and a shimmering blue sapphire rested on top of her full bosom supported by a gold chain.

Amelie was re-introduced to both King Henry and his wife, Catherine of Aragon at a banquet. The two royals sitting at the front of the table, Amelie's father took his daughter's hand and the two bowed in front of the English King and Queen.

"King Henry, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Amelie de Saint Remy." Philip said with his French accent heavy on her name.

Amelie curtsied as her father said her name, her head still down as she waited to be called upon by the English King.

"You may raise your head," Henry said as he placed his attention on Amelie, when seconds earlier it was eyeing his mistress, Anne Boleyn.

Amelie slowly raised her head, which was kept and decorated by a pearl headpiece. She smiled with her mouth closed, her full lips painted red as she looked at Henry and then at Queen Catherine.

"Actually, we've met previously, when you were in France, about two years ago." Amelie started to speak, she had learned to keep her French accent soft as she spoke in English.

Henry for a second furrowed his brows, trying to recall, but before he could, Amelie looked at Queen Catherine and allowed her lips to move, "It is an honor to meet the daughter of the great King Ferdinand and his wife Isabella," The Spanish language freely flowed from the young woman's tongue. Henry furrowed his brows as he didn't expect to hear another language from Amelie's lips and for a moment was confused.

Catherine of Aragon, happy to hear her mother language, smiled big at Amelie who moments earlier she only saw as just another pretty girl in court wanting the attention of the King. Her marriage with King Henry was deteriorating and everyone in England, even Europe knew about it. Talks that the King Henry has requested an annulment from Queen Catherine were well known and it would only be a month from now when Queen Catherine would be banished from the English court.

"You speak Spanish well." Catherine complimented her genuinely, it wasn't new for someone to speak to Queen Catherine in Spanish in attempts to accrue her favor.

"Thank you," Amelie said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "I've always been fascinated with languages and luckily my father speaks several." Amelie replied in Spanish. "But, I generally don't have a chance to practice much, so I apologize if I'm butchering the beautiful language." Amelie quickly added. Amelie exuded confidence yet she was always humble, she grew up without her mother which left her always feeling vulnerable even if she did not show it or more so want to admit it.

During the time Amelie spoke with Queen Catherine, Henry finally gave Amelie the attention her beauty deserved. He's had his sexual encounters with the Lady Anne after a long time of her refusing to sleep with him, but she was constantly demanding the removal of Queen Catherine which was becoming annoying. Henry was in need of a night with a pretty lady with no strings attached and was willing to endure the consequences, if any as he intended to keep it from the Lady Anne.

Henry carefully studied Amelie, she had soft features, her eyes were large, innocent and naive, her golden hair sparkled in the candlelight and her lips where'll and plush. She seemed to be the run-of-the-mill noblewoman- pretty, charismatic enough to land a wealthy husband and curious enough to want to sleep with the King of England. Henry entertained the idea of undressing the virtuous looking Amelie and spending a night with her as sex always relieved his frustrations.

 _The Lady Anne might get upset, but a man has his needs._

Henry needed someone to investigate into Amelie, so he commissioned his most loyal and best friend, Charles Brandon as he carefully eyed his friend and motioned him to act.

Charles carefully approached Amelie as she was standing with her father and talking to a group of people wanting to meet the one-handed, only son of the deceased French King. Amelie had to admit she quickly noticed Charles approaching her and she found him dashing, tall and handsome. There was a reason why noblewomen had no problem spreading their legs for the King's right hand man even if it was just for a night.

"May I have a dance?" Charles asked with his most schoolboy smile and in his best manly and courageous voice.

Amelie at first glanced at her father who she was standing next to. She knew she didn't need his permission but it was out of habit and she wanted Charles to know that her father had an eye on them. Philip gave his usual response of a nod and a smile.

Amelie gave Charles a simple smile as and let her hand rest on his.

Charles noticed Amelie's hand was not soft and delicate as most of the women in this room but it was calloused and hard, a sign that she knew how to take care of herself. Her calloused hands clashed with the sparkling jewels adorning the once French King's bastard son's daughter. The music started again and the duo followed on cue with their footsteps. Their was an air of grace and sophistication that oozed through each of Amelie's precise and graceful moves.

"So..." Charles started to say, in hopes to start a conversation with Amelie. He was unusually shy around the young woman which was out of norm for him. Despite Brandon's humble background he had gotten used to be being in the presence of beautiful, wealthy noblewoman, especially after his marriage to Margaret Tudor. Brandon had married the King's sister out of love and without the King's approval.

Charles did indeed love Margaret and he knew very well that she loved him dearly. Nevertheless, he had no idea she was ill when she passed and regretted the times he spent the nights with other women despite his marriage. There was an air about Amelie that reminded Brandon of Margaret. Amelie held her head up high,with confidence and grace, as if she was a princess like Margaret. They both held attitude about them where they seemed not to care about the judgment of others, a difficult task in court where everyone was always trying to find a weakness of others and a way to climb up the social ladder.

"How do you like the English court so far? I'm sure its quite different from the French court," Charles started to say as he cleared his throat and finally found the words to speak to Amelie.

"Oh, I've never been to the French court." Amelie said as she spun around Brandon.

Charles was shocked, from what he could tell about Amelie's age, she had to be in her late teens. Surely, if she or her family cared about her finding a suitable husband and a stable future she must have been at least presented in the French court or some other foreign court where she would have worked as lady in waiting for their Queen until she found a husband.

"Then the Spanish?" Charles started to say as he tried to think of another foreign court.

Amelie chuckled, "No, this is my first time at a royal court. Its quite fascinating, so many people..." Amelie said as she gave Charles a nervous chuckle.

"Oh..." Charles said trying to figure out why her family waited this long to take her to court. Granted, Amelie was beautiful and it would not be difficult for her to find a husband.

Amelie gave Charles a gentle shrug as the two kept on dancing together along with the music.

"But I am acquainted with the French King Francis. I was there when King Henry visited France couple of years ago." Amelie replied, she was sure the memory most ingrained in both of their minds about the said visit was when King Henry challenged King Francis to a wrestling match and he lost. Amelie watched with her father from the sidelines and was astonished to see the Kings act in such a primal way. She was reminded of her grandmother's stories and critiques about her time at the French court.

"Oh, I..." Charles started to say as he tried to recall if he saw Amelie at that time. Charles noticed how King Henry would look over to him and Amelie in between his usual flirting glances with the Lady Anne.

Charles reminded himself that the only reason why he was dancing with the beautiful creature in front of him was because his King had asked him to inquire if she would spend the night with the English King. However as Charles recalled Amelie telling him that this was her first time at a royal court, he was unsure if she would be willing to act in such a promiscuous way as to sleep with a man just because of his title as King. Both Charles and Henry assumed that because of her French connection she had already been acquainted with the licentious French court. But now, Charles was almost certain Amelie was still as virtuous as the Lady Virgin Mary. This could be a hinderance to King Henry who only wanted a night of passionate sex with Amelie.

"Why do you ask?" Amelie said as her curious nature was heightened as she wondered why Charles Brandon, the right hand man of the English King asked to dance with her.

"Just wondering." Charles said with his best boyish smile as he for the first time carefully studied Amelie's features. She had sparking blue eyes which were large and inquiring, her lips were full and colored red making Charles jealous of any man who possibly had or will have a chance to kiss her plush lips.

Their dance was almost coming to an end and Charles knew he had to act fast to see if Amelie would be the English King's companion for the night. Charles despised disappointing his King, yet he was now very unsure of how to approach the question.

"If I'm not mistaken, King Henry keeps on looking over in our direction." Amelie said matter of factly as she stared into Charles' eyes as she made another twirl around her dance partner.

Charles felt his heart stop for a second and his mouth was slightly ajar as he was in shock with the forwardness of Amelie and more so because he was unsure of how to respond.

"He uh...I uh..." Charles tried to form a quick witty response but for the first time in a long while he was stumped in his response for a woman.

Amelie playfully smiled and even chuckled, "Would you like to finish your sentence, Sir Brandon?" Amelie said with an ever so curious matter.

Charles bit his lips, he knew it was now or never to ask Amelie and hopefully, even if it seemed it was an ill-fated question.

"He is..because, he..." Charles glanced at Amelie with sheepishly boyish eyes. "He was wondering..." Charles tried to form a sentence but maybe it was because of her brashness, her beauty, or the now assessment of her as a virgin, he struggled.

Amelie furrowed her brows as she tried put the pieces together. She then cocked her head to the side and started to chuckle, which soon turned into a loud and boisterous laugh which caught the attention of everyone on the dance floor and even King Henry who had been playfully gazing at the Lady Anne.

Charles felt his body froze for a second but he was lead by Amelie who was still laughing and the couple were able to continue with their dance.

Amelie finally caught her breath and her laugh came to a stop by the time their dance only had a handful of steps left.

"Please forgive me if I'm wrong, but..." Amelie said carefully, she was a bit embarrassed to even say the words, but she had to know, "Were you asked to dance with me by King Henry to see if I would..." Amelie tried to stop herself from laughing again as she never expected to find herself as being the desire of the English King, "umm...how do I say this delicately..."

Charles wanted to spare her the embarrassment and he nodded his head as by now the two had a mutual understanding of the reason why Charles asked Amelie to dance with him.

Their dance came to an end as the song played its final beats.

"Although I am honored," Amelie knew she had to word her sentence in an eloquent and graceful manner, "please tell King Henry, my maidenhead is reserved for my future husband and therefore...I'm unable to..." Amelie struggled with finishing the sentence, but Charles understood and he bowed to Amelie as she curtsied, thanking each other for the dance.

Amelie made her way back to her father as Charles made his way back to King Henry.

Henry could almost read what Amelie's response was from the way Charles walked back to him. Yet he wanted to remain hopeful as all he could think of while he watched Amelie and Charles dance was how well of an orgasm Amelie would be able to give him as she straddled him and bucked her hips, coaxing him to finish.

"Well?" Henry said as he moved his head away from the Queen and looked at Charles.

Charles sighed heavily, he disliked failing his King. "She's reserving her maidenhead for her future husband." Charles whispered in the King's ears.

Henry made a strong fist with his left hand and grunted as he showed his disappointment. The Lady Anne had told him the same thing when he inquired about a sexual relationship between the two of them and it took him years as well as a promise that she would be Queen for her to succumb to their sexual encounters. King Henry had no time nor no desire to try to persuade another woman her maidenhead would be worthy of himself and sighed loudly.

"Fine." Henry said in a disgruntled manner, "You may leave now." Henry said as he sighed again this time louder than the first.

Henry felt a gaze on him and at first he assumed it was the Lady Anne suspicious of what he and Charles may be talking about. Instead it was Lady Amelie of Saint-Remy, the two held their gaze for a second longer, Henry furrowing his brows and Amelie intently looking at the English King wondering why he would've wanted to sleep with her out of all the women in front of him. Henry was just about to look away when Amelie gave him a playful and challenging smirk.

 _You're too arrogant to assume I would ever become one of your mistresses. I'll never make the same mistakes of my grandmother._

* * *

 **As always pretty please review :)**

 **And find me on twitter:** /WriterAimee


	4. You Saved My Life

Amelie's father, Philip, knew when Charles Brandon asked his daughter to dance with him, that Charles intended to either sleep with his daughter himself, or Charles was there to inquire on King Henry the 8th's behalf. Philip knew his daughter well enough that she had no desire or interest to sleep with Brandon, but he was unsure if she would turn down the King. Henry was the King of England, it was an honor to sleep with the King even if it was just for a night and it would have allowed Philip to be on the good side of the often temperamental English King. Although Philip had no intention to use his daughter as a pawn. So when Philip heard his daughter laugh boisterously at Charles, he knew that she was more so dumbfounded rather than interested when Charles posed his question.

Philip knew that his only offspring tended to be naive when it came to her beauty. Amelie's mother was not just an attractive widower because of her well known massive wealth, but also because of her physical attractiveness. Despite being in her thirties by the time Lady Philippa married Philip, her beauty was well known in the English realm. Lady Philippa was the creation of many English blue bloods and mixed with royalty. Her physical beauty was also accentuated by her charitable and caring nature. Amelie's physical beauty was magnified by her paternal mother's well known beauty. Even after leaving the French court, Philip's mother, Antoinette's beauty was well known in the French kingdom. Her beauty became a legend in the French court as she was the only woman in the world that gave the former French King a healthy grown son.

Amelie's grandmother, Antoinette, quickly realized that Amelie inherited the good genes that would easily make her the object of any man, whether he be a commoner, a nobleman or even a royal. Therefore, Antoinette made it her mission to make sure that Amelie would be a woman of substance; that she would be able to hold her own in front of anyone including a King as she herself lacked the ability when she became the French King's mistress. Thus, Amelie was well educated, her mother language was French as she lived in France but she was fluent in English and Latin by the age of 5. By the age of 13 she had already picked up Spanish and German and was conversational in Greek. Her father, Philip had a knack of picking up languages easily and he passed that on to his daughter. Amelie also had the natural talent of singing, her voice was often described as if the angels had made their way to earth. However Amelie lacked the patience to learn musical instruments. She did learn how to play the harpsichord after constant insistence and push from her grandmother.

Antoinette also taught her domestic skills such as needlework, lace-making, sewing, embroidery, spinning and weaving, along with good manners, drawing and even cooking. The skill of cooking was one of Antoinette's favorite skill to pass on to her granddaughter as it reminded Antoinette of the simple life she lived prior to her introduction to the French court and the subsequent years she spent as the French King's sexual plaything.

Amelie excelled in her other studies such as arithmetic, history, religion, philosophy, classical literature, theology and even canon & civil law which she was taught by her father. Nevertheless Amelie favored being in the outdoors and loved hunting, falconry, and archery. Perhaps it was because pursuing these skills allowed her to spend time with her father while he was home as he traveled extensively as a diplomat of the French kingdom most of the year.

And Philip was more than happy to have his only offspring take interest in his favorite pastimes, especially as she excelled in them and always became the talk of the group when she joined a hunting party. So when Philip was invited by King Henry the 8th of England to go hunt with him and his men, he at once invited his daughter on the excursion as well.

By the day of the hunting excursion, it had been almost a handful of days since King Henry attempted to seduce the Lady Amelie with the help of his friend Charles Brandon. King Henry was frustrated and annoyed with Amelie's rejection, but it didn't stay long on his mind as most of his time was occupied in trying to secure his divorce from Queen Catherine of Aragon so he could marry the Lady Anne Boleyn. So when Henry heard Philip de Saint Remy introduce Amelie to the King's hunting party, Henry paid little attention.

Amelie rode near her father as the hunting dogs smelled the area for any game. Compared to the night she danced with Charles, Amelie's attire was much subdued. She wore a dark maroon colored dress with very little lace and detailing- just a few small pearls here and there to show the wealth of the owner of the dress. She wore no rings or bracelets and the only thing adorning her ears were a pair of large pearls. Her neck was bare except of the gold cross that once used to belong to her mother. Her long golden hued hair was kept in a single french braid.

The men in the King's hunting party kept their eyes on Amelie, especially Charles Brandon as he had come to take an interest in Lady Amelie. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of his former wife and King Henry's sister, Princess Margaret. Like Princess Margaret, Amelie did not bend over backwards to please the King. They both held an air of self-confidence about them where they both knew their sense of self-worth even in a society dominated and controlled by men. It was different than how Lady Anne carried herself in that the Lady Anne always had her eye on becoming Queen, she wanted to be King Henry's one and only- not as his lover but as the Queen of England. No matter how hard Lady Anne attempted a nonchalant and carefree persona, it was obvious to everyone around her that she was the exact opposite. She was driven to be the most powerful women in England; the Queen and henceforth cared deeply about pleasing King Henry and the people who would support her in her quest. Amelie was far from Lady Anne's power hungry and constantly scheming persona, instead Lady Amelie was genuinely carefree and full of spirit.

Nevertheless, Charles knew that she was off limits as King Henry had already expressed his interest in her and even if he did not continue to pursue her, the last thing Charles wanted to do was to anger the King again. Yet Charles couldn't help himself but go and talk to her when she smiled at him while the hunting party made their way through the woods.

"Monsieur Philip de Saint-Remy." Charles first said as he greeted Amelie's father, he couldn't help himself but glance at where his left hand should be and was ashamed at himself when he looked into the eyes of Amelie to greet her.

"Lady Amelie." Charles said with the same boyish smile he gave her when he first introduced himself to her to inquire about a dance several nights ago.

Philip quickly nodded his head to Charles to show his acknowledgement of the young man even though Philip had hoped Charles would stop bothering his only daughter. Philip knew very well about the promiscuous reputation of Sir Charles Brandon and did not want his only daughter to be associated with such a playboy even if he was the King's best friend.

Amelie smiled at Charles, despite her lack of any romantic feelings for him she found Charles good company and enjoyed spending time with someone that she was not related to.

"How are you my lady?" Charles said as he started to ride next to Amelie.

"I'm fine and you, Sir Brandon?" Amelie asked trying to keep her French accent to a minimum.

"Good." Charles said with a smile. He couldn't help himself but admire the beauty of Amelie and he knew that the other men in the hunting party were carefully watching the two as she was one of the few single women in the hunting party with no attachments and most importantly she was new at court and the daughter of the 'one handed royal bastard'.

One of the men who was carefully looking at Amelie was her half brother, Sir John Daubeney. John had already married and was a successful councilman and diplomat of the English court. He had seen Amelie dancing with Charles the other night and he, like Amelie's father, did not want Amelie associated with Brandon. John had no desire to become the King's favorite nor to use his half sister as a means to gather any favors from anyone, even the King of England.

Amelie's half brother did not get to see his own mother at her deathbed, but she did leave him a long letter asking him and entrusting him to care for Amelie as if they not just shared a mother but also a father. John had no other siblings and despite the slight tinge of resentment he felt when he heard his mother died during giving birth to Amelie he knew very well that childbirth was no easy task for any women and more importantly she was what was left of his mother. Henceforth John made sure to be a prominent part of Amelie's life and his brotherly instincts came fully aware when he saw Amelie smile at Brandon.

"Amelie, we should ride together." John quickly said as his horse trotted to where Amelie was riding with Charles.

Amelie smiled big when she saw her older half-brother. She rarely got to see him as he primarily resided in England and even when she did make her way across the pond, he tended to be busy with his royal duties.

"There are some people I want you to meet." John said as he gave Brandon the most simplest of acknowledgement with a glance and a slight nod.

Amelie unaware of her brother's desire to keep Charles away from her shrug her shoulders. "Ce n'est pas necessarie." Amelie quickly responded, she knew her brother meant well by trying to introduce her and integrate her into his inside circle but she found it cumbersome as she had no interest in socializing with men whose time were largely spent on scheming of ways to insure that England ran in their favor. There were also always at least couple of men who showed interest in Amelie in a more private matter which continuously annoyed the uninterested girl.

Amelie knew her fate when she was told that she was infertile, she would never marry, at least not someone without any children as she would not be able to complete the duty of a wife. This saddened the young lady, but growing up with a father with no left hand who held no resentment or anger to the world (or at least showed none openly), Amelie bravely and resolutely accepted the cards dealt in her life. She was also assured by her family that she would be left with enough wealth to support a luxurious and comfortable even in the absence of securing a marriage. She knew how lucky she was to have a family with such wealth as well as their support rather than being ashamed or embarrassed of their daughter's infertility.

"But..." John started to say, as an English diplomat and the step-son of the once French King's bastard, he was fluent in French yet he preferred to speak in English and frequently would get annoyed when his half sister spoke back to him in French. Currently John was frustrated in his half-sister's disobedience. Amelie truly had a mind of her own and had no problem going against the male members of her family.

John glared at Charles and Charles knew right away that John was attempting to distance Amelie from Charles. This wasn't unexpected as Brandon never got along with Daubeney. Brandon was a commoner, he had no noble blood in him while Daubeney comes from a long line of nobility and can even trace his ancestry to the Plantagenet, the former royal English family. Daubeney had little respect for Brandon as he only saw him as the King's playmate, not someone worthy as being called "Sir" and "Your Grace".

Charles was uneasy, he knew the right thing to do would be to excuse himself from Amelie's presence, but her smile, the way her blue eyes sparkled as she rode out in the fresh air of the woods kept him wanting to stay exactly where he was. But before he could make a decision, he heard Amelie's voice.

"Allons-y!" Amelie said with a big grin on her face, her hands holding onto the reins of her horse while she used her back leg to nudge the horse to move faster. The hunting dogs picked up on a scent and were now running deeper into the forest, their tails wagging high as they ran fast through the woods, chasing their game. Charles and John glanced at each other, both wanting to say the final word in their tension filled exchange but neither had a chance with Amelie focused on the hunt.

The hurried hoofs of the hunting party's horses echoed deep into the woods. King Henry was at the front of the hunting party despite his guards' best effort to keep him sheltered in the middle of the pack. Amelie was also making her way to the front of the pack, despite the heavy traffic in front of her with the other men out in the hunt. Amelie was skilled with her horse and they were able to pass by the other men in the party by jumping over fallen trees and shrubs. John wished his half-sister was more restrained and modest, which she generally was but when it came to the things she excelled in, Amelie tended to stand out.

The dogs showed the hunters the way to a large boar and the King quickly got his crossbow ready to shoot down the boar. Other men had their bow and arrows, some had their crossbows ready but they all waited for King Henry to make the initial shot as they did not want to take that honor away from King Henry and in lieu steal his thunder.

King Henry skillfully and with his own flair by showing off his strength and precision, shot the large wild boar with his crossbow. A huge smirk appeared on the English King as his bow sunk deeply inside the stomach of the boar. The guests of his hunting party cheered loudly and King Henry got off his horse, ready to give the wild boar a fatal blow to the head and be able to carry the boar head as his trophy.

The men around him cheered and smiled, celebrating the English King in his accomplishment, even Amelie's father and half brother. At the end no one wanted to anger the English King and applauding King Henry for killing the wild boar was a seemingly easy courtesy.

Amelie was the only person who looked around the woods with a peculiar and worried look, rather than celebrate King Henry's accomplishment in taking down the wild large boar in front on them. An unsettling feeling kept brewing inside of Amelie and her eyes kept roaming around the woods, her hand still gripping tightly onto her bow and arrow.

"Attention!" Amelie said in her heavy French accent as she saw a large wild boar come running directly at the direction of King Henry. King Henry was startled and the men surrounding him were shocked, all reaching for their weapon yet the surprise making their fingers fumble. But before any of the men could act to save the King, a single arrow hit directly at the forehead of the large boar, stopping it in tracks, just couple of feet away from King Henry.

The whole hunting party looked at Amelie, their eyes all in awe of the young woman sitting comfortably on her horse, her eyes still slightly squinted from locking into her target, her face flushed from the adrenaline that ran through her body as she saw the wild boar come full speed at King Henry. Slowly a polite and courteous smile appeared on Amelie's face as she realized that everyone was looking in her direction.

She tried to move her lips to speak in hopes of a clever and witty line, but the only words that came out were, "Are you okay, King Henry?"

King Henry the 8th's eyes locked onto Amelie's eyes ever since Amelie's arrow hit the boar coming at him in full speed. For a second King Henry himself thought that his life could be over, or at least he would be gravely injured as the boar ferociously came charging directly at him. When he looked into Amelie's eyes he became speechless, and took several steps toward her. Perhaps it was because he was reminded of the fact she had rejected his invitation to join him in his bedchamber, or maybe he was taken aback from her skills as a hunter, or perhaps it was her beauty.

It was well known in court that the Lady Boleyn was not unattractive but she wasn't one with great physical beauty, not many praised her because of her beauty. Her sister Mary, was the looker, the beautiful one, while Anne was the smart one, the one that could carry a conversation with anyone. And although Queen Catherine of Aragon kept up her physical appearance and was noted as being beautiful, yet with age and the burden of not having given King Henry a son her current physical attractiveness was nowhere near to entice King Henry the 8th.

And then there was Amelie. Her face flushed, full of energy and vitality, her eyes sparkling from the sunlight coming in from branches and leaves of the ancient trees growing in the woods, and the top of her full bosom ever so carefully in view as her riding coat had moved when she shot the arrow at the wild boar. Amelie was the definition of beauty.

The King's men quickly went to King Henry wanting to make sure their King was okay. But he quickly raised his hands and shook his head, letting everyone around him know that he did not need any assistance or wanted his attention to be kept away from the woman who just saved his life.

"I'm alright." King Henry said with a smirk, recalling the smirk Amelie gave him that night she rejected him. He contemplated saying the next words but without proper consideration his lips muttered, "You saved my life."

Amelie blushed, "Not all women are just good in the bedroom." Amelie said with a playful smirk as she nervously bit her bottom lip. She didn't intend to criticize her sex, nor did she mean to flirt or utter anything outside of proper decorum with the King of England.

King Henry smiled, "I guess not." The only thing King Henry wanted to do was kiss those luscious and full lips that belonged to Amelie. He wanted to take in her scent, hold her swift and skillful hands and more importantly thank her for saving his life. He didn't want to ponder about it too much as it scared him, but without Amelie's arrow, Henry would have been gravely injured.

The rest of the hunting party talked among themselves, they all congratulated Philip de Saint-Remy in having a highly skilled daughter. Philip was thankful of Amelie's quick thinking and he didn't mind being pushed into the spotlight along with his daughter but her half-brother John was not satisfied with the current situation. The last thing he wanted was his younger half sister to become the King's mistress. He didn't want other nobles to talk about her and wonder if they could take her as their own once the King was done with her, since everyone knew King Henry always got tired of his mistresses. But then again, if Amelie could take King Henry's obsession of Anne Boleyn away, that would solve much of the current turmoil in the King's privy council and more so the English government. The only thing King Henry wanted was a divorce from Queen Catherine and as each day passed where he was unable to marry the Lady Boleyn, the more likely the King was to throw a tantrum at his councilmen.

John carefully studied his half sister, he felt the look of his step-father and the two nodded at each other. They both understood that now, no matter how hard Amelie tried she would always have the interest of King Henry the 8th.


	5. Coveted By All

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows of my story!**

 **This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the previous ones- just wanted to give all my readers something as I know I've taken my time to write!**

 **Pretty please review! They motivate me to continue writing!**

* * *

By the time Amelie arrived back to her chambers to undress from her muddy hunting attire, the story of Amelie saving King Henry's life was spreading like wildfire. Everyone already had an eye on the 'one-handed French King's bastard' and his daughter when they arrived at the English court. But no one expected such a big and engaging event to occur. Many wondered if this would impact King Henry's relation with the French King Francis as they were bitter rivals always trying to outdo the other while still attempting to keep peace between the two nations.

Others wondered what this would mean regarding Amelie's position in court. The noblemen in the English court had their eyes on Amelie and a courageous few approached Philip de Saint-Remy for his permission to pursue a courtship with his daughter. Although Philip never flat-out rejected any offer, he merely stated that his daughter was not interested and discouraged them. Just as Amelie had asked for her father to do.

When Philip found out that his daughter and only offspring would be unable to carry a child, he was devastated. During the warm months, right as Amelie was about to enter her pre-teen years she complained about feeling pain right nearby her belly button. Her father was absent for work and her grandmother felt no reason to worry as she knew her grand daughter wasn't pregnant and assumed the pain was related to her becoming a woman. However the pain continued to plague Amelie and by the time her father returned back to his chateau in France the pain had moved to the lower right side of her body.

Antoinette still regarded this pain as benign, assuming it had to do with her body becoming a women. But Philip, weary about possibly losing his only living memento of the love of his life had the had her looked at by the royal physician. The royal physician did at first rule the pain as related to her menses, but things changed when she started vomiting. The physician then re-examined her and diagnosed her as most likely having an inflamed organ in the lower right side of her body. Although this ailment would be easily treated in several hundred years, during the Tudor times, appendicitis was not yet well known and treating it was similar to shooting in the dark and life threatening.

The royal physician at once put Amelie on several herbs and remedies of that time thought to heal inflammation. Philip sent for other well known physicians, even calling several foreign doctors from neighboring countries in hopes to save his only offspring.

With the help of the several different treatments Amelie went through even ones that used a scalpel, Amelie's life was saved. Although there were many nights when both Amelie's grandmother and father spent hours praying in their church for the recovery of Amelie. Amelie's family knew there would be side effects to the treatments she endured to save her life, but no one expected that she would become infertile.

Amelie started her menses couple of years after her brush with death. This was a momentous occasion for any women but there seemed to be trouble. Amelie had painful cramps and severe bleeding accompanied with her menses. Amelie tried not to make a big commotion about the trouble she went through with her monthly cycles as she didn't want her father to worry again as he did when she went through her appendicitis. However it became clear to her that things were not 'normal' and despite not wanting to admit to the crippling pain she felt, it soon became obvious that her monthly cycle was making her incapacitated.

Antoinette did not want to meddle in Amelie's monthly cycle but her father intervened and soon called for help. Several doctors made their way to the Saint-Remy household, but no one knew what to do as they did not want to halt Amelie's monthly cycle. Finally as Antoinette realized that her son would not end his crusade to find relief for his daughter, Antoinette called in a midwife well known by the upperclass women of the French kingdom. The midwife was skilled in her craft and was frequently asked to do what many thought was impossible and even condemned by the Church to help with the health of the womanly body.

Amelie was then told to take a monthly potion that should ease the pain of her menses. However it came at the cost of possibly halting it as well and very likely making her infertile. Amelie questioned taking the potion as she knew that the value of a women was placed in her ability to carry a child however the midwife added that given her symptoms it was very likely Amelie would have trouble conceiving and was likely infertile from the treatments she endured from her appendicitis.

Amelie's grandmother and father didn't want to think that she was infertile but both recalled the treatments she underwent for her appendicitis and neither could deny the possibility. The two then made arrangements to make sure that Amelie would be able to lead a comfortable life long after they were both gone without having to marry. Philip broke the news to Amelie's maternal side of the family and they were all devastated. Nevertheless, Amelie's half-brother vowed to protect his only sibling.

Amelie herself was unsure in how to handle her new condition. Despite Amelie's grandmother's persistence in having Amelie grow as an independent, well-educated, self-sufficent woman, she knew that she lived in a world where a women's child-bearing capability was tied to their worth. She felt ashamed and for a moment she hated her family for treating her appendicitis.

However she realized that she was "one of the lucky ones". Her father searched far and wide for physicians, herbalists, surgeons, anyone with credibility that could help his only offspring. Amelie understood that any bitterness, any negativity toward her condition would be meaningless if she wanted to live a happy and positive life. This change in mindset was helped by how her father viewed his own handicap of to having a left hand. Amelie's father never complained about his condition. Despite facing difficulties in lacking a left hand, he never allowed himself to be overwhelmed by them nor as an excuse to not live a meaningful life.

And thus Amelie chose not to dwell on the fact that she would have to be very careful when she decided to marry. She came to accept that she would most likely never marry for love as she wouldn't be able to provide an offspring for her partner. She came to accept that she would have to marry someone who is widowed and already had offsprings from their previous marriage. She slowly came to accept that she would never have her own child. She was disappointed in this but she knew very well that despite everything she was truly one of the lucky ones. Her family let her know that she would always be financially supported which was a relief for the young adult.

Despite growing up in a chateau and primarily spending her time locked up in the gated walls, she was well aware of her privileged life. Her grandmother, Antoinette vowed Amelie's mother that she would instill in her the the lessons she was taught by attending church and helping the poor. This was not difficult for Antoinette as she grew up in relative poverty and was only given her privileged life after giving herself to the King of France. Thus, Amelie made a weekly visit to the local church and interacted with the commoners and the poor. She was always given a silk blue pouch filled with gold which she handed out to the needy. As a child she found joy in handing out things to people, but as she grew older and became wiser, she felt empowered that she could help others and privileged that she had the opportunity to help others.

Even though Amelie never knew her mother, had a father who was gone from home for months at a time, almost lost her life to appendicitis, and was infertile, she knew very well that she was one of the lucky ones. She was a quick learner, who excelled in her studies, she was a keen observer which made her the perfect student for the outdoors and she was beautiful. She carried the noble English bloodline from her mother and then from her father she carried the royal French bloodline mixed with the innocent and subtle beauty from her commoner grandmother. Her beauty was classic and regal yet there was that subtlety, that je ne sais quoi, that made her stand out and then on top of that was Amelie's own spunk, her extra dash of spice which made her highly coveted by any man in Europe.

And one of the man that wanted her, that desired her mind, body and soul was the King of England, Henry the 8th.

* * *

 **I was about to write more but realized that this would be a good stopping point for now so y'all can keep enjoying my story!**

 **Hopefully I'll have an update sometime later this week!**

 **Pretty please review as they keep me writing!**

 **xoxo**


	6. The Note

**Alright y'all this is another short post but I plan on doing more shorter posts yet try to update more frequently.**

 **Pretty please review! They keep me writing!**

* * *

King Henry the 8th couldn't get Amelie out of his mind. The way she looked at him when she shot the wild boar coming straight at him, her blue eyes wide and sparkling, full of passion and fire. And that smirk, that playful and seductive smirk Amelie gave him made King Henry wonder what she was keeping hidden. He wanted to be in her presence again, look deep in her blue eyes and listen to more of her strong yet feminine voice. He thought he would be annoyed with her French accent as he wasn't always fond of the French King, however he liked it on Amelie, her accent was subtle and the words her accent laid heavily on made her voice exotic. He wanted her body, he wanted a night with her, he wanted her mind and know how such a beautiful, delicate woman could handle an arrow so expertly as her and he wanted her soul, just because he was the King of England and didn't want to share the exquisite creature known as Amelie.

Yet there was an obstacle in his desire.

The Lady Anne Boleyn.

King Henry was in love with the Lady Anne, or so he was certain of at that time. But he was getting tired of the constant push and nagging from her in her desire to be Queen of England. Although they had already been intimate prior to Amelie's arrival at the English court, the Lady Anne would in many cases force King Henry to stop himself from finishing inside of her which always frustrated and angered the English King. King Henry was making every effort to make the Lady Anne his Queen and he intended to fulfill his promise to the Lady Anne but there was something special, something intriguing about Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy.

Was it because she was the daughter of the one-handed French King's bastard?

King Henry was bitter rivals with the French King Francis. They both acted as though they wanted to support and lead peaceful diplomacy between the two nations. They went as far as betrothing their offspring to one another when the children were young. But they always wanted to outdo the other, show that one's nation was more powerful than the other which always lead to poor diplomacy and a bitterness between the two Kings.

King Henry at first had little care for Philip de Saint-Remy. He had known of the one-handed man and the bastard of the previous French King but he was, to put it bluntly, disgusted by the thought of having no left hand. Thus, when the two were officially introduced with one another, King Henry showed little interest. But as he watched and heard Philp de Saint-Remy talk he was drawn to him. Philip always pushed France's agenda to King Henry, yet he did it in a well orchestrated manner where King Henry rarely made a ruckus and many times agreed to his terms after a little negotiation. Philip de Saint-Remy was also very good at poking fun at the French King, as well as himself, in a manner where he was still showing respect to his nation but also allowing King Henry to feel superior to his rival.

Yes, the fact that Amelie was the daughter the one-handed French King's bastard gave Amelie an upper hand compared to the other women in court but that wasn't what made him want her more.

Was it because he was getting frustrated and annoyed from the slow proceedings of his divorce from Queen Catherine of Aragon?

Possibly. King Henry wanted to marry the Lady Anne. More so he wanted a son. And because of the Queen's age and the fact she didn't arouse Henry anymore, Queen Catherine's ability to give him a son was nonexistent. Yet the Lady Anne was young and healthy and Henry was sure she would finally give him a son, a future King for England. Henry knew there would be opposition and difficulties in securing a divorce from Queen Catherine, but he was King of England, he was the ruler, he was going to get what he wanted. But still this was proving difficult and it was becoming taxing for the King especially when his lover, the Lady Anne, would withdraw or abstain from romantic actions because she wasn't yet Queen.

Was it because she rejected him once and as a man he liked a challenge?

Henry was disappointed and frustrated when Amelie refused to spend the night with him after the feast several days ago. Henry was King of England, he wasn't used to hearing the word, "no" and especially when it was from a woman.

But he didn't see Amelie as a challenge, not now anyway. She was the beautiful creature that saved his life. A beautiful creature who happened to have luscious lips that he wanted to kiss. A beautiful creature who knew how to handle a bow and arrow just like one of his best huntsmen. A beautiful creature he wanted as his own, not so he could claim as his, so only he could admire.

Henry wanted her, not because he loved the chase, but because it was Amelie, because there was something magnetic, something that drew him to her.

King Henry knew that he needed to show gratitude and thanks for Amelie's quick instincts and saving his life. Yet Henry was unsure in how to go about this.

He had no desire to cave in to the current demands the French King was making and therefore making Philip's life easier. He had nothing more else to give to the Daubeneys, Amelie's half-brother's family, there were already at the pinnacle of high society and already garnered much hold and strength. Same went for the rest of Amelie's maternal side of the family. Despite Amelie's father's status as a royal bastard, he was acknowledged by his own father and there was much weight placed on the fact that he was the only living male from the previous French King. There was no shame associated in the fact Amelie's father was born out of wed-lock, not when Amelie's grandfather was a French King.

Henry knew from experience that the other sex loved being gifted with jewelry and things that sparkled. So Henry had one of his stewards go over to Amelie's chamber and gift her a stunning emerald necklace, kept in a purple silk pouch. However, Amelie refused the necklace and returned the gifts along with a note.

 _Dear King Henry the 8th,_

 _Although it is great honor to receive a gift from your Majesty, I humbly have to return it you._

 _I am gracious you thought of me, yet knowing that you are safe and uninjured is the only thing I require._

 _Loyally,_

 _Amelie de Saint- Remy_

King Henry was shocked when Amelie returned him the gift, yet this was not the first time. His current mistress, the Lady Anne returned a jeweled brooch fit for a Queen early in their courtship.

Henry kept rereading the last line in Amelie's letter,

"I am gracious you thought of me, yet knowing that you are safe and uninjured is the only thing I require"

Henry tried to imagine how Amelie would say it, her plush lips gently moving as her sweet yet distinctive French accent laced around her words. Henry wanted time alone with Amelie and he was sure he would get it at the feast that was being prepared with the wild boars the hunting party just returned with, and of the boars was the one Amelie killed to save his life.

* * *

 **I know the story is going a bit slow- sorry for that- but I promise it will get exciting sooooooon!**

 **As always pretty please review! They keep me writing :)**


	7. The Only Thing I Require

**For those interested in keeping in touch/having their questions answered about the story- I've made a /WriterAimee :) I know I take time (longer than I'm sure most like) to update my stories so please feel free to keep in touch with me via twitter :)**

 **To answer some questions: I've changed a bit of the timeline regarding Henry's life and his wives. I shortened the time he was married to Catherine of Aragon and the time he was with Anne Boleyn as well. So when this chapter takes place he would have just been 31.**

 **Also- as stated earlier I've taken the liberty of changing names, dates, etc as my writing deemed fit. So no, this story does not go according to history nor the tv show the Tudors.**

* * *

When Amelie was presented with the emerald necklace brought by one of King Henry the 8th's men, she was intrigued. She wasn't surprised by the extravagant gift, as she did save the King's life. Yet she knew she was not to accept it. She had no desire to offend the King of England by not accepting his gift, but she wanted him to know that there was no need to thank her. Amelie killed that boar, not only because she wanted to save the King of England, but because the boar was about to attack someone and as a skilled hunter and a humanist she killed the boar. Her actions were not because she wanted the praise of saving the King of England or being gossiped around the English court. She did it because it was the right thing to do, in her gut, in her instincts. Thus, Amelie wrote the short yet succinct note to King Henry the 8th.

The English court was humming and buzzing about Amelie saving the King's life. There were two women in particular who were curious to see how King Henry's relationship would change with Amelie.

Queen Catherine of Aragon was most especially intrigued when she heard of Amelie's courageous act. She had noticed that King Henry paid particular attention to her when she was introduced in front of the two head of states at the feast several days ago. But she didn't see Amelie as a threat, not like the Lady Anne Boleyn. The Queen knew it would be fruitless for her to wish or to be angry at King Henry for having a side liaison. Therefore with the knowledge that Amelie's visit was only temporary, even if Amelie was to engage in a fling with King Henry, it would not be a threat to Queen Catherine's crown.

The Lady Anne Boleyn felt threatened. She knew Amelie would be trouble since the moment Charles Brandon asked her to dance with him. At first she thought Brandon had asked her hand for his own pleasure, but she had seen the exchanges between the English King and Brandon prior in the latter dancing with Amelie. The Lady Anne very well knew that Brandon was acting on behalf of King Henry. Anne was furious but when she saw Amelie laugh, very unladylike in the Lady Anne's opinion, a wave of relief fell on Anne. Yet Anne knew there was something intriguing about Amelie.

The Lady Anne had heard stories about Amelie during her time at the French court. Anne had met Amelie's father several times during her stay at the Valois court. Yet, Amelie never accompanied her father when he was at French court which was pity as Anne was curious to meet her and now that she had, Anne wished Amelie would not appear in front of her.

Anne couldn't deny the fact that Amelie was beautiful. She had long silky golden hair, she had sparkling blue eyes and a full bosom. Her beauty was angelic and her French blood made her ever so more attractive. Anne knew very well that beauty was not her forte, not to say she wasn't a pretty girl, but she wasn't the drop dead gorgeous attractive girl...like Amelie. Amelie was attractive, she was gorgeous, she had the innocent beauty of a virgin.

Both men and women turned their head to steal a glance of Amelie when she walked through the halls of the English court. Perhaps it was because of their interest in the one-handed French King's bastard, but many did so because they had heard of the ethereal beauty Amelie carried from both the ancient English royalty and the French royalty mixed with the legendary beauty of her grandmother, Antoinette.

Amelie knew very well of her physical beauty, not to say she was conceited but she was aware that her looks were not "run of the mill". She was well aware of King Henry's interest in her prior to her saving his life. Yet Amelie had no desire to use this in her favor. She knew very well from her grandmother, Antoinette, that it was very easy for a woman, especially with beauty to be sucked in to the seemingly glamorous life of becoming a female companion. Amelie had no desire to become the bedmate of any man, even if it was the King of England, Henry the 8th.

Thus when Amelie got dressed for the feast King Henry was hosting to celebrate his hunt for the day, Amelie decided to wear something that was demure compared to what she had seen the English noblewoman wear at court. Amelie found a dark hued navy blue dress, which she made sure her bosom was well covered by a heavily ornate lace cape that decorated her neck and most importantly covered the tops of her bosom. The only jewelry she wore on her neck was her mother's gold cross.

Her aunt was surprised in this choice as she had gotten out a heavily ornate and large ruby necklace for Amelie to wear at the feast. Her aunt knew very well that Amelie would be the center of attention at the night's feast. Her aunt, her mother's sister and only living close relative of her mother aside from Amelie's half brother, kept her distance from Amelie. Yet her aunt always dotted on her niece, Amelie grew up away from her English relatives but both Amelie's father and aunt made sure Amelie knew very well that she had roots in England. Amelie was the opposite of the calm and docile nature of her aunt, which frequently made her aunt raise her eyebrows. Yet, her aunt said nothing as there was a part of her that was jealous of Amelie's free spirit. And what mattered most to Amelie's aunt was Amelie embraced the charitable nature that Amelie's mother lived by. Luckily, Amelie was born with her mother's charitable nature and it was fostered by Amelie's father and grandmother.

Amelie completed her look for the feast with her large pearl earrings. She did wear one of the ornate jewelry her aunt had readied for her, a ruby ring decorated with diamonds. The ruby ring was to play homage to the red Tudor rose. The line of Plantagenet family that Amelie comes from made it known to everyone, especially the rulers of the Tudor throne that they had no desire to claim the English throne for their own. Several members of the Plantagenet family had died in hopes to overthrow the Tudor dynasty. Thus the Plantagenets on Amelie's maternal side made sure they would not face the same fate as the other Plantagenet by showing and giving their alliance to the Tudor throne.

When Amelie walked into the Great Hall of the castle as the feast was well underway, all eyes were on the young lady who saved the English King's life. Amelie had her golden hued hair in a bun and wore a headband decorated with pearls to keep her hair out of her face. She was escorted into the Great Hall by her father who knew very well that King Henry will make his move on his only daughter, it was only a matter of time.

The people of court gathered around to eat the abundant feast prepared by the kitchen staff. Amelie was called upon by one of the Queen's staff and she obediently made her way to the royals of England sitting in their decorated chair at the front of the room. Amelie bowed her head as she was introduced and only raised her head when she was told so by the King of England. Henry was not the one who beckoned Amelie and he was intrigued to see why his Queen took this task.

Queen Catherine wore a mahogany dress, with her long black hair flowing, a gold crown ornately decorated with jewels resting on her head. She beamed at Amelie as she knew very well that Amelie was not a threat to her despite her attractive qualities.

"I heard you saved my husband's life today." Queen Catherine said as she held tightly to King Henry's hand as she glanced at him and then looked at Amelie.

King Henry nodded his head, in agreement to the fact Amelie did indeed save his life.

"I did what any humanist and skilled hunter would do." Amelie said carefully, she was trying to hide her French accent as much as possible especially in front of the English King as she had found the French accent can be thick and difficult to decipher.

Queen Catherine nodded, "Yet, what you did was courageous and I am in great debt that you saved the King of England and my husband." Queen Catherine was a well trained diplomat and she wanted Amelie to know how grateful she was for Amelie's great bravery.

Amelie blushed, she did not expect herself to be spoken so highly by Queen Catherine of Aragon. Amelie had looked up to Queen Catherine as she not only came from an honorable bloodline but she was well educated and known to be one of the most charitable and pious Queens in Europe.

"If there is anything I," Queen Catherine glanced at King Henry who gave her a nod, "we, " Queen Catherine said as she gently squeezed her husband's hand despite no return of affection from him, "...that we can do for you, please, let us know." Queen Catherine said with a gentle smile, her Spanish accent heavy on her words.

King Henry was looking for words to say to Amelie, yet as he carefully studied the angelic creature in front of him he had no words. His eyes carefully studied the lace cape resting on Amelie's neck, the detailed handiwork of the lace carefully resting on top of Amelie's full bosom. He looked at the gold cross resting on Amelie's chest and then looked back into the blue eyes of Amelie.

"The English court has treated me well and there is nothing I can ask more of..." Amelie said glancing at Queen Catherine and then at King Henry. Amelie then looking into the King's eyes carefully said the next words, "Knowing that the King of England is safe..."

King Henry felt his heart skip a beat as Amelie started to say the words he had repeated over and over since he received her letter.

"...and uninjured is the only thing I require." Amelie then glanced at Queen Catherine and then back at King Henry the 8th.

There was a sense of innocence yet confidence in Amelie. She understood her place in court, she was no royal yet the great French royal bloodline flowed through her veins. She was a foreigner in the French court, yet her ancestors once ruled England. She was a noblewoman, yet she had no desire to go through the messiness of court to elevate her status. She was happily content being the daughter of the once French King's bastard and nothing more.

Queen Catherine smiled at Amelie, she had assumed Amelie would not ask for anything. Queen Catherine deciphered that Amelie was not a woman with a game plan, she had no schemes nor was hoping to gain anything from saving the King's life. Queen Catherine knew that Amelie meant it when she said she wanted nothing more, that Amelie wasn't secretly hoping for an opulent gift or gold. For this, Queen Catherine respected Amelie. Amelie was not like any other noblewomen in the English court.

King Henry was watching the exchange between his Queen and Amelie. A surge of confidence ran through him as he witnessed the cordial interaction between the two women. And as if the musicians had known Henry's desires, they started to play one of Henry's favorite songs to dance to.

"Well if it would please the Lady Amelie," King Henry said her name carefully and slowly, waiting for Amelie to look in his direction.

"It would be my honor to dance with you." Henry said finishing his sentence as his eyes rested on Amelie's sparking blue eyes.

"That is if it pleases my wife as well." Henry quickly added, despite the tension between the two, Henry did want to keep things as cordial as possible between he and his wife.

Queen Catherine knew she had no say in the matter, so she quickly nodded her head. "It does," Queen Catherine said with her eyes on King Henry and then Amelie.

Amelie smiled with Queen Catherine's response and then looked at King Henry, "I would be honored to dance with you, Your Majesty." Amelie said with a formal curtsy.

King Henry smile and he stood up from his chair and made his way to Amelie. Amelie curtsied and bowed her head to Queen Catherine as King Henry's steps were coming closer to her.

Amelie smiled as King Henry laid out hand for her to take, so he could walk her over to the dance floor. Amelie gently placed her hand on the King's and felt his strong and warm hand against her long fingers yet calloused hand. Henry noticed the lack of softness of her hand which he was used to from the opposite sex and smirked to himself knowing that this meant Amelie was indeed a very skilled hunter and knew how to use her hands. Amelie felt her face blush as she felt her hand touch the King's. She knew very well that she was the center of attention with every eye of the English court on her, yet her eyes rested on Henry's.

Amelie did look for her father, who gave her a deep nod, giving her his permission to dance with the King of England, not because she needed it, but to acknowledge that he was keeping an eye on her daughter. Amelie's eyes also met her brother, John's, who was increasingly interested in his half sister and the King of England. He disliked the idea of using his sister nor had any intention to, yet he knew very well that King Henry of England was smitten with his half sister and much of the turmoil England currently faced was due to King Henry's desire to marry the Lady Anne.

The couple made their way to the dance floor, taking their time, waiting for the song currently playing to end so they can join the next song.

"How are you enjoying the English court, Lady Amelie?" King Henry asked her his eyes only on her. King Henry also knew that majority of the people in the room right now were only looking at himself and his dance partner.

"It's..." Amelie hesitated, unsure of the perfect word. She gently bit the bottom left corner of her mouth and then pressed her lips together.

"It's England..." Amelie replied and then looked a King Henry with a big nervous smile, her lips still closed, yet the dimple on her left cheek apparent.

King Henry couldn't help but chuckle at Amelie's innocence.

Amelie, chuckled as well, taken a back by her own hesitation and nerves.

"It's my first time at a royal court. I was at Calais, but...that was different." Amelie referencing to the time she was first exposed to any royal court when the French and England royal houses came to sign a peace treaty and where Princess Mary was betrothed to the Dauphin of France.

King Henry nodded his head. He found it odd that this was Amelie's first time at court. Despite Amelie's father's status as a royal bastard and was deformed, he was a high ranking ambassador of the French court. Her father was well known in all the royal courts of Europe.

"Why is that? I assumed you would have already been presented to the French court." King Henry thought aloud.

"I had no desire or need to visit." Amelie replied nonchalantly.

King Henry was intrigued by this, the French court was notorious for its loose morality which is why he at first wanted Amelie in his bed. He assumed she was already well acquainted with the art of bedroom seduction as she was a beautiful creature who he assumed had many noble Frenchman vying for her love.

Yet, that wasn't the case for Amelie. She was saving her maidenhead for her future husband. King Henry disliked this as all he wanted to do was bed Amelie, yet he was comforted by her innocence.

"Why not?" King Henry asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I had no reason to visit." Amelie replied.

"Then why come here?" King Henry asked, his hazel eyes intently on her.

The two had made their way to the dance floor as the other guests on the dance floor made room for their King and his dance partner.

"Why not?" Amelie said with her playful smirk, her French accent laced heavily in her speech as she readied herself for their dance.

The opposite sexes lined up on the opposite side of the dance floor. Amelie curtsied to her dance partner, King Henry, while he bowed to her. King Henry carefully watched Amelie as she bowed. The top of her golden hue head was carefully decorated with a pearl headband and the large pearls shimmered in the candlelight.

As the music started, Amelie raised her body and her hands met with King Henry's. The two danced accordingly, their footsteps complimenting the others as the musicians played gusto as the King of England was on the dance floor.

Amelie knew her last response was unsatisfying so Amelie continued. "My grandmother passed away, she was my guardian when my father was traveling for work."

The smirk on King Henry's face disappeared as Amelie properly answered his question.

"My father has traveled a bit since after my grandmother's death and I don't mind staying at our chateau, but..." Amelie said, forming her response as she went. "I wanted to visit my mother's side of the family so, I traveled to England with my father, spent time on my mother's estate and then joined him here." Amelie said as her eyes never broke the gaze of King Henry.

"Is this your first time in England?" Henry asked curiously. He was becoming more and more curious about the beautiful creature in front of him.

Amelie shook her head gently, "Non," her French accent heavy on her tongue. The duo were separated for several dance steps and by the time Amelie was back in Henry's arms she started talking again, "I try to make an annual visit to see my half brother and my aunt."

King Henry nodded his head and his eyes met the gaze of Sir John Daubeney. Daubeney sat on King Henry's council and he was a successful diplomat. Sir John's father, Giles was a loyal and strong proponent of King Henry the 8th's father, a fact King Henry admired. Sir John and King Henry weren't friends per se but they weren't enemies either. Daubeney made it clear that despite him carrying the royal Plantagenet bloodline, he was loyal to King Henry and had no desire to be King. Sir John had seen and heard stories of his mother's relations being arrested or even executed for fear they would take over the Tudor throne.

The duo were once again holding hands as they danced along.

"For someone whose never been to court before, you know how to dance." Henry said with a smirk.

Amelie smiled big, "Just because this is my first time at court, does not mean I lack any skills" Amelie said with her playful smirk.

Henry smirked back at her, the only skills he was interested in was her skills in the bedroom. He stared into Amelie's blue eyes and then at the lace carefully wrapped around her neck. He found it odd at first that Amelie's neck was not decorated with lavish jewels. He had seen her with colorful large necklaces and knew very well that both her paternal and maternal side of the family carried a vast collection of jewels. Everyone in her family, including herself must have known that she would be the center of attention tonight as she saved the King's life, yet she chose to wear only wear a plain gold cross and a lace cape to to accent her chest. There was something naive and innocent about the King's dance partner.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Henry asked, wanting to keep the conversation between the two.

Amelie smiled big, the dimple on her left cheek visible as she gently nodded her head, "Indeed. A lot of people and its quite busy, but yes, I'm enjoying my stay." Amelie pressed her lips together, a string of words were sitting at the tip of her tongue but she was weary to say them.

King Henry seemed to notice this and he gently cocked his head to the side and his left brow raised as he carefully studied his dance partner.

"Quoi? Mademoiselle." Henry said in his best French accent, his attempt to show Amelie that he knew the French language.

Amelie playfully chuckled and smiled big, caught off guard by King Henry speaking in French.

"Your Majesty speaks French, is a skilled hunter and a very pleasing dance partner...this must not be your first time at court." Amelie said in an ever so sarcastic and playful voice, a chuckle already following her words.

This wasn't the response Henry wanted nor thought would happen, yet he chuckled along with Amelie and a boisterous laugh left King Henry's lips. Amelie had personality and a charm he had never experienced with any other of his female companions. It was exhilarating to be in the company of not just a beautiful woman, but also one who had her own mind.

"But to answer your question, your Majesty." Amelie said regaining her composure.

"I was going to say..." Amelie again hesitated, she had no intention of making herself be desirable to King Henry. She had already rejected him once and she had no intention of accepting any invitation from him where they would be alone. Yet, she couldn't deny herself the fact that there was something very intriguing and attractive about the English King. He wasn't the tallest man, but he was several inches taller than her. He carried confidence and strength, a man very sure of what he stood for and who he was, yet then again he was the King England, signs of weakness would be detrimental to his throne. His lips were full and moved quickly as his husky voice strung words together. His hazel arms were piercing yet warm, they seemed to only look at Amelie making her feel like the center of his world.

Amelie looked straight into King Henry's eyes and then bit her lips together, "I'm enjoying my stay here in England and its a pleasure, a true honor to dance with you, your Majesty." Amelie felt her cheeks blush. King Henry's eyes sparkled as Amelie spoke.

"Well you did save my life, Lady Amelie." King Henry tried to say nonchalantly, but that was impossible to do when he considered how close to death he was hours earlier.

"So if there is anything I can do for you, Lady Amelie...please, let me know." King Henry said as the music of their dance was coming to a close.

"I did, save your life your Majesty." Amelie said for the first time boisterously. "Nevertheless knowing that you're safe and uninjured is the only thing I require." Amelie said carefully as she curtsied to her dance partner, the King of England.

Henry's heart leapt a heartbeat again as she said the same words in her note. There was something genuine and caring about her words that made him want to embrace her.

"Well, knowing that you're enjoying your stay at my court is the only thing I..." King Henry said with his playful and confident smirk.

"...require, my Lady Amelie." Henry said as the song they were dancing to played its last note.

And this time it was Amelie's heart that skipped a beat as the two locked eyes, making each other feel like they were the only person in the room despite the dance and feast surrounding the two.

* * *

 **I hope the long chapter made the wait worth it!**

 **Again pretty please review- they keep me writing!**

 **xoxo**


	8. You're the Most Beautiful Creature

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update! I'll try to update more! :)**

 **Please review! They motivate me to keep writing!**

* * *

 _Knowing that you're enjoying your stay at my court is the only thing I require, my Lady Amelie._

King Henry the 8th's last words to Amelie kept repeating in her head as the night went on. She felt silly that she allowed her mind to stay on his words. She knew very well that the only thing he desired from her was for her to be his bedmate. Which, Amelie had no desire to be.

Yet, it was exhilarating and pleasurable to be in King Henry's company.

King Henry is handsome and charming. For a girl who grew up sheltered in the countryside of France whose main companion was her grandmother, being in the presence of the English King was a change in scenery Amelie did not mind at all.

The feast had already settled and lovers, both heavenly married as well as extramarital, were making their way to their bedchambers. Cradling a goblet of wine, Amelie politely smiled at the noblemen who were attempting to get face time with the French ambassador. Despite being a bastard and being deformed it was well known that the French King Francis was fond of his father's bastard half-brother, Philip de Saint-Remy. King Francis' father knew very well that Philip was a highly capable man and rather than using the energy and time to make him a foe, he made the wise decision of using him as an envoy for his empire. Several noblemen carefully eyed Amelie, all lusting and desiring to have Amelie be their companion for the night but every man in the English court knew that King Henry the 8th had his eyes on her, making her the least eligible bachelorette in the English realm.

Allowing her eyes to wander and wanting to stretch her legs, Amelie moved away from the great hall and slowly to one of the many great corridors that served as passageways in the castle. The stone walls looked cold and uninviting as it lacked the warmth the sun gave it during the day. One of the lower window's was opened and Amelie gingerly poked her head out, allowing the cool breeze of the night to refresh the fatigued Amelie. Her eyes quickly studied the starry night sky and the glistening moon in the dark night sky.

Just as Amelie had poked her head out the window, King Henry the 8th was about to pass by this corridor as he was making his way to the bedchamber of the Lady Boleyn. Henry's mind was far away from Amelie as the only thing he could think of was making love to Lady Anne and at least somewhat ease her frustration about the delay of his divorce from Queen Catherine of Aragon.

There was something innocent and unexpected of the lady King Henry saw from his view, also perhaps a recollection of her silhouette. King Henry made his way over to the lady, and as he was about 10 steps away from her, he realized who it was, Lady Amelie de Saint Remy.

"If you don't be careful, you might fall out the window, m'lady". King Henry said teasingly as he nonchalantly placed his right hand on her waist.

Amelie instinctively twitched, raising her head and quickly turned her head to see the man bold enough to touch her, her right hand ready to strike and if that missed her left hand ready to throw the wine still left in her goblet.

But her body eased when she saw that it was the King of England. Amelie blushed at her haste and she readied her body to curtsy to the English King, but King Henry kept his hand on her waist, as he stayed standing behind her.

"Your Majesty," Amelie said carefully as she gave him a polite smile.

King Henry gave a gentle nod of the head, acknowledging her acknowledgement in him.

"Come." King Henry quickly said as he moved his left hand to find her right hand, wine was heavily laced in his speech.

"Non." Amelie said instinctively turning her body around so she could face the King making her hand reject his hand, her voice was sharp and sprang a hurt in the King Henry.

King Henry raised his brows and scoffed at Amelie's rejection.

"Don't worry I have no desire to take your maidenhead." King Henry said lying through his teeth and quietly so only the two can hear their conversation.

Amelie raised her left brow and bit the inside of her left cheek.

"Alright, I do." King Henry said with a gentle scoff, he knew his own words were loose due to all the wine he drank earlier in the night. Yet, he took the goblet of wine Amelie was holding in her left hand and finished what was left of it in one gulp.

"But, I respect your desire to keep it for your husband." King Henry said quickly and to this Amelie's brows eased.

"Merci, your Majesty." Amelie said as she gave him a polite small curtsy.

"And it doesn't mean we can't be friends." King Henry said carefully, this time only carefully placing the palm of his right hand just below Amelie's left hand, so not to hold it in a grasp, but to gently touch it.

"Well I did save your life, I guess being friends wouldn't be a problem," Amelie said boldly, she wanted to assert her confidence and her strength when she could as she needed the King to know that she was not someone he could easily play with or manipulate.

King Henry scoffed, "Oui, mademoiselle. Come, I just wanted to take you out to the balcony so you wouldn't be poking your head out the window." King Henry said with a gentle smile.

Amelie smiled at the King's proposition. She looked back to the Great Hall to see her father but he was still busily talking to the guests trying to get their thoughts and opinions heard by the French King's ambassador.

"Don't worry I'll have one of my men inform your father if he comes looking for you." King Henry said as he also glanced in the same direction as Amelie.

"Merci, mon roi." Amelie said as King Henry lead her to the other side of the grand windows she just had her head out. Amelie's body instinctively shivered as she felt the cold night sky envelope her slender body.

King Henry noticed this and he quickly took off the cape meant to keep the King warm in the cold night castle. One of King's guards was about to assist King Henry in this action, but King Henry quickly stopped him by lifting his right hand, he did however give him the now empty goblet he had taken from Amelie.

King Henry placed his cape around Amelie's body and to this Amelie blushed. She was surprised at how considerate King Henry was and she couldn't hide her grateful smile to him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Amelie said as she felt the soft plush velvet cape around her body.

"Of course, Lady Amelie." King Henry said as he stood next to her.

Amelie lifted her head up as her eyes took in the vast night sky sprinkled with sparkling stars.

"C'est jolie." Amelie muttered under her breath as her eyes sparkled with delight.

King Henry studied her carefully for a moment. Amelie still held a childlike wonder which was rarely seen in his court. She was also sophisticated and bold. There was no one like Amelie in King Henry's life.

"What, they don't have stars in France?" King Henry boyishly teased Amelie.

Amelie scoffed and chuckled. "The stars remind me of home. I never liked traveling by ship, deep vast water always scares me." Amelie admitted.

"Yet, whenever I look up, I see the night sky and I know that the stars are what get me to England or return me to home." Amelie said as she looked in King Henry's direction.

King Henry nodded his head and breathed the cold night sky deeply in his lungs. "But I must say, "

Amelie raised her eyebrows, curious in how King Henry was going to finish his sentence.

Henry said picking his words carefully, "Tu es tres jolie."

Amelie blushed and a nervous playful giggle left Amelie's plump lips.

"Friends don't comment on how pretty the other is," Amelie said her speech was sharp but she couldn't hide the smile forming across her face.

King Henry chuckled and he gently cradled Amelie's soft cheeks.

"But you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon," King Henry said gently.

His mind replayed the words he just said. He had used those exact same words countless of times with other lovers and he wondered how true his words were to Amelie.

His eyes carefully studied Amelie.

Golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, high cheekbones, plump lips, bountiful breasts.

Amelie was a thing of beauty.

All King Henry wanted to do was to ravish her at this moment.

Yet there was more to that he was attracted to.

She was a brave and skilled hunter. She possessed a sharp and witty tongue.

Amelie truly was the most beautiful create he had ever laid his eyes on.

With King Henry's hand still cradling Amelie, the two staring deeply into each other's eyes, the natural and expected thing for the two to do was to kiss.

Instead, Amelie allowed her lips to speak, "I'm sure you tell that to all your bed partners," Amelie said in her most what she hoped convincing and nonchalant way.

Henry scoffed, Amelie would not easily be taken by his words, even if is the King of England.

"And you said we are friends- I'm sure telling them they're the most beautiful creature isn't generally exchanged." Amelie's allowed her French accent to stay heavy on her lips.

Unsure how to respond yet amused by her witty comebacks King Henry chuckled, the distance between them still close.

Amelie couldn't deny the attraction she felt for King Henry. King Henry was handsome, generous and an interesting companion. He made Amelie smile and for some reason she couldn't yet explain, he made her feel protected.

A familiar sound of heavy footsteps started to fill the hallway and Amelie's eyes glanced away from King Henry.

"Papa" Amelie muttered against her lips.

A heavy sigh left King Henry's lips, he knew it was now or never for him to kiss Amelie. Yet he was unsure if the right thing to do was to kiss Amelie. Of course, his wine hazed brain only wanted to feel her lips. Yet, as a man of honor, as a man who had a daughter, he hesitated in his actions.

"I must go." Amelie said as she looked back into Henry's eyes.

Henry nodded his head, he didn't want to remove his hand that was on Amelie's cheek. He pulled himself close to Amelie and he placed a warm and caring kiss on the top of her head.

Amelie was taken aback from King Henry's sign of affection and she blushed as King Henry let go of the hold he had of her.

"Come, I'll walk you back to your father." King Henry said as he offered Amelie his left hand.

Amelie quickly lightly placed her right hand on top of King Henry's hand and the duo walked away from the balcony and back into the castle.

"Oh, there you are my darling" Amelie's father said with a smile as he saw his only daughter with the King of England.

Amelie's father, Philip, quickly bowed to the English King.

"I was worried you got yourself lost," Philip said in his best light-hearted voice.

Amelie blushed, "I wanted to see the stars and King Henry, he walked me to the balcony so I could see them better than just sticking my head out the window" Amelie said glancing at the window she had her head out earlier.

"Ah," Philip said with a smile, "Well thank you, your majesty" Philip said as he gave King Henry another bow.

"The pleasure was mine." King Henry said with a polite smile, he couldn't help himself but glance at Philip's arm that was missing a hand.

"Thank you, your majesty" Amelie said as well, this time she took her hand away from King Henry's and she gave him a low curtsy.

King Henry nodded his head and with both Amelie and her father's head bowed down, King Henry walked away and made his way to his mistress' chamber.

* * *

 **I know I'm taking my time getting to the juicy parts between Amelie and King Henry :p But I promise that the wait will be worth it!**

 **Pretty please review, they keep me writing :)**


	9. Don't Be Silly Amelie

**Thank you for the reviews! They motivate me to write :)**

 **To answer a question: Elizabeth will still be born. Mary has already been born and Henry Fitzroy as well.**

 **Hope you like this chapter! xoxo**

* * *

When King Henry left Amelie and her father's side the other night, Amelie had forgotten she was still wearing the King's cape. However her father noticed at once and he couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. All of King Henry's attire were carefully made to make sure all knew they belonged to the King of England. If people saw Amelie wearing anything from King Henry's closet, Amelie's father knew it would add more fire to the rumors that Amelie was the King's new mistress.

Philip was unsure of how he felt about King Henry's attention toward his only offspring.

Did Philip want his only offspring to become a mistress of King Henry the 8th?

No. He knew if his mother was still alive, she would keep Amelie away from the English King. Antoinette struggled and despised being a mistress to a royal, she wouldn't want the same fate for her only granddaughter.

Yet, Philip had no desire to intervene in Amelie's life. He knew very well that she was well educated by his mother, Antoinette about proper etiquette and most importantly how to be a strong woman. And most importantly, it was the King of England showing favor to Amelie not some random nobleman living at the English court.

Still, Philip knew the consequences if anyone in court saw Amelie walking around with King Henry's cape and he quickly motioned his daughter to take it off.

Amelie did so and she carefully carried the King's cape back to their chambers and had it sent back to the King's chamber by the next early morning.

Amelie didn't want to tell anyone, nor perhaps even admit to herself but she was sorry to part with the King's cape. The cape held an almost musky, manly and animalistic scent, not one that makes a women nauseous but pleasant. It smelled like the King, a scent Amelie was growing fond of.

Amelie couldn't describe how she felt for the English King. She kept on making it clear that she had no desire to be one of King Henry's bedmate, to which King Henry seemed to understand. Nevertheless, she worried if she would be able to reject a kiss from the King if in the event he ever did kiss her. Amelie was almost certain that the King would have kissed her on the balcony if they were not interrupted by her father's footsteps.

Would Amelie reject a kiss from the King?

Amelie was just about to be seventeen years old. King Henry had just entered his 31st year on earth. Their fifteen or so year difference was not appealing for Amelie. However, she knew that was the norm in most relationships; an older man with land and money with a younger woman ready to bear his children.

Amelie had no desire to sleep with the King and she never expected herself to become Queen so her having to give King Henry children never crossed her mind.

Alas, a simple kiss, a sign of affection toward two people, wasn't something Amelie was uninterested in from King Henry the 8th. And her coming to this realization startled Amelie. She admired Queen Catherine of Aragon and she had no desire to come in between Queen Catherine and King Henry. Amelie had little care for the Lady Anne.

She heard enough about the Boleyn family through the servants & maids who serve the French diplomats in the English court. She thought it was absurd that not only is Lady Anne the current mistress of King Henry, but her sister held that title before her. Whatever could possess a family to allow both daughters to be the bedmate of the same man, Amelie had no idea.

Amelie could also sense the tension between Lady Anne and Queen Catherine. She saw Lady Anne, frequently not showing the proper respects to the Queen which infuriated the well educated Amelie. Amelie was no fan of Lady Anne.

The feeling was mutual. The Lady Anne feared Amelie. Anne Boleyn knew very well that Amelie was not only prettier than her, but also younger. Anne had worked so hard to get to where she was, she felt herself so close to the throne and the last thing she needed was Amelie to distract the King from making Anne his next Queen. When King Henry arrived in her bedchamber after he and Amelie shared a dance, Anne was relieved. With Amelie at least closing her legs, Anne knew that no matter how beautiful or how brave she was in saving the King's life, he would always find himself in bed with Anne.

That night as King Henry the 8th made love to the Lady Anne Boleyn, he couldn't help himself but imagine thrusting himself inside of the ever so innocent yet fully capable, Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy. He was sure that if Anne had the same golden hair as Amelie, he would have called her by Amelie's name. Luckily, Anne and Amelie bared no resemblance.

By the time King Henry left his mistress' chamber, Amelie was far from his mind until he went to put on his cape to keep him warm as we walked the dark corridors of the castle.

"This isn't the one I wore when I left my rooms" King Henry said raising his eyebrows as he walked back to his chambers. The one he wore last night happened to be one of his favorites aside from the ones trimmed with fur.

The servants around him were unsure on how to respond.

One finally cleared his throat. He struggled with his words which gave King Henry the time to recall his activities prior to arriving to Lady Boleyn's chamber.

The image of Amelie innocently sticking her head out the window, her sparkling blue eyes as she showed King Henry she would not be easily seduced, the way the English language left her French tongue reverberated in the King's ear...all the memories with Amelie last night replayed in the King's mind.

When King Henry arrived back to his chambers, on his table wrapped in a navy blue cloth, reminiscent of the French royal blue colors, was his cape.

"From the Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy," one of his chamber men told the King.

King Henry couldn't help himself but smile when he heard Amelie's name. There was an envelope left carefully on top of the blue cloth. In Amelie's carefully crafted handwriting laid his name,

 _His Royal Highness, King Henry the 8th_

As he turned to open the envelope the grandeur seal of Saint-Remy was placed in wax. A scoff left King Henry's lips as looked at the seal of Saint-Remy. Like Philip's father, King Henry lacked a legitimate male heir. He had a male son through his past mistress Elizabeth Blount. He made sure that despite Henry Fitzroy being born out of wedlock that he and his mother were well taken care of and that Henry Fitzroy would be brought up in a similar fashion as a man to be king. Thus he understood the fondness Philip's father had for Philip despite him being a bastard.

Henry opened the envelope from Amelie and found the carefully written note,

 _It is with my utmost graciousness I return this back to your Majesty._

 _Your continued kindness towards me is gratuitous and I am humbled every moment by your presence._

 _Loyally yours,_

 _Amelie de Saint-Remy_

King Henry smiled at Amelie's well crafted note. There was something so proper yet so innocent about her words. At once, King Henry knew he needed to see Amelie again. Even if their encounters didn't amount to the King sharing a bed with Amelie, he liked being in Amelie's presence. He reminded her of his sister, the late Princess Margaret. Amelie's beauty was hundredfold more than his sister and his attraction to her was not that of the sibling kind. Yet, the way she carried herself with confidence and the way she spoke her mind even to the King of England was reminiscent of his sister. Henry rarely admitted it, as death of a family member was not new to Henry, yet he missed his sister very much.

Henry quickly crafted a note for Amelie and had it sent to her by returning her cloth wrapped once again in one of his belongings.

When the parcel arrived to Amelie she was amused. Amelie had just returned from morning mass and was hoping to make her way to her falcons as she longed to stretch her legs and breathe the clean air outside of the castle. She wondered what King Henry could have placed wrapped around her family's navy blue cloth.

A letter, stamped with the grandeur Tudor seal was on top and Amelie quickly opened it.

 _To the Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Laid My Eyes On,_

 _It is with utmost pleasure I received your letter and my cape back this morning._

 _Meet me at the balconies again tonight when the only thing lighting the night sky are the stars and moon._

 _I have included something to keep you warm._

 _Forever indebted to you for saving my life,_

 _King Henry the 8th_

Amelie couldn't help but smile when she read how he addressed her, _The Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Laid My Eyes on_. Her face became warm and her smile was radiant, she couldn't hide anymore the joy she felt when she felt the English King's presence. Wrapped inside the cloth was another cape, this time it was a similar hue to her navy blue cloth.

Attached to it was a brooch fit for a Queen. A large pearl surrounded by equally large blue sapphires then decorated with small diamonds was pinned carefully to the cape. Amelie couldn't hide her awe in the brooch and her half-brother John just walked into her chambers when she found Amelie carefully studying it. John was Amelie's escort to the aviary.

"Who is it from?" John quickly asked, he had a feeling he already knew the answer but he needed to be certain.

Amelie's face turned red when she saw her brother. She was unsure how her family felt, especially her father and brother regarding her friendship with the King of England.

Amelie didn't want to respond as she feared what her brother would say but she knew he would find out even if she didn't tell him.

"From King Henry..." Amelie's voice trailed. She was unsure if this was something she was even allowed to show anyone else, or if this was meant to be kept a secret between her and the King.

John quickly walked toward his sister and examined the brooch carefully placed on the cape.

Without asking he quickly took the note from King Henry she was still holding onto. Amelie was slightly dismayed that her brother just took the letter out of her hand, it was a private correspondence between her and the King, not her along with her half-brother and the King of England. But rather than saying anything towards her brother, she waited for his response.

John couldn't hide his joy when he read the personal letter. He knew at once that his own half-sister could be the key to solving much of the problem currently plaguing England. If Amelie could win King Henry's affection and stop him from getting a divorce from Queen Catherine of Aragon, all will be solved. With Amelie's condition, he knew that she wouldn't push nor ever agree in marrying King Henry. But if she could at least deter the King from Anne Boleyn, who everyone knew was pushing the King to separate from the Vatican and become the head of Church of England, then that would be most helpful to all.

Amelie studied her brother and tried to decipher whether or not he approved of Amelie's friendship of the King. Her curiosity wanted her to ask him, but her desire to not act childish and irrational kept her lips closed.

John finally told his sister, "I'll escort you to see the King tonight," as he handed the letter back to Amelie.

Amelie was unsure in how she felt about her half-brother's offer. Should she be thankful or should she be annoyed that her brother was interfering in her affairs?

"What if i don't want to go?" Amelie asked, attempting to exercise her own rights.

John scoffed, despite Amelie's desire not to show her affection towards the King it was apparent she enjoyed the attention from the King.

"Don't be silly Amelie." John couldn't hide his annoyance towards Amelie. She was being wooed by the King of England, it was one of the highest honor a women could receive.

The stubborn and wanting to be independent Amelie was now getting frustrated with her brother.

"Everyone knows the King is with the Lady Anne, it would be rude of me to interfere." Amelie said this particularly in her heavy French accent.

John scoffed louder this time. "The Lady Anne wants to be Queen, you don't want to be Queen..." John was about to finish his sentence but he saw the grimacing forming on Amelie's face and he stopped. He knew he had gone too far and he quickly regretted his last words.

"You mean I can't be Queen." Amelie said now with her own scoff.

"My sister," The last thing John wanted to do was to upset his sister. Amelie and their aunt were the only remaining remnants of his mother and he wanted to protect them.

Amelie huffed and put down the cape the King sent her. A tear was forming in her eyes and she didn't want her brother nor anyone to see her so vulnerable and full of emotion. She knew her inability to carry children would play a key role in her finding a formidable suitor. Yet she never thought it would be used as a reason why she should make herself available for the King of England as her brother was implying.

Amelie turned her head away from her brother, "Partez!" Her voice was shaky but loud. John quickly left and let Amelie be alone as she glanced at the ornate beautiful pearl brooch and the letter carefully written by King Henry.

 _Was I naive to think that the King and I could just be friends?_ Amelie quickly clutched the King's cape and hugged it close to her body, taking in the scent of the King as she attempted to stifle her cries.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews! They motivated me to write and I got an update up :)**

 **Regarding how Amelie looks and if she looks like Holiday Grainger- Sure- if thats who you have Amelie as the image, then great! Is she who I imagine as Amelie? No not really but I think its great that you (as in my readers as a whole) have an image of a person.**

 **Again pretty please review they are what got me to update my story :)**

 **xoxo**


	10. Be Careful With Your Words

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story!**

 **To answer a couple of questions...**

 **You know, I haven't really pinpointed a specific person for Amelie. The actress Holliday Grainger and her character from Borgias has been brought up from time to time.**

 **And yes, Jane Seymour will not be in this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! And pretty please review! They motivate me to write! :)**

* * *

Once Amelie gathered herself together, she made her way to the aviary sans her brother's escort. She had already been to the aviary and alas knew its location but still being new to the English court and being an unwed beautiful teenager a part of her missed walking with her brother.

As Amelie was making her way through the English palace, she walked through the same corridor as Charles Brandon who was walking from the opposite direction.

Brandon was making his way back to the King after running an errand for him and he was delighted to see Amelie. There was no denying her beauty was stare worthy and knowing sleeping with her would never happen, the next best thing was to be in her presence. Yet something seemed off about Amelie, her eyes did not hold their usual sparkle.

"Lady Amelie?" Charles started to say as he attempted to get her attention.

Amelie being in her own world, questioning her own existence was not aware of Charles. Both of Amelie's lady in waiting quickly noticed Charles' presence and their eyes went to him quickly. Brandon being the fine looking man he is, it was not unusual for women to stare at his good looks. Yet neither said anything to Amelie as they both felt the change in personality from their lady as well.

"Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy?" Charles said again, this time in his best French accent as he purposely placed himself right in front of Amelie.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?!" Amelie quickly said as she was just a foot away from walking into Charles. Anger splashed right across her face, which Charles was not expecting and he subconsciously took a step back.

Once Amelie recognized that the man in front of her was Charles Brandon, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her eyes became soft once again. Charles noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks looked tear stained. He was curious as to what caused her sadness.

"I'm sorry your Grace," Amelie quickly said as she curtsied for Sir Brandon. Amelie had to pull herself away from her own mind and sadness which was not easy.

Not wanting to see a sad Amelie, Charles offered her a comforting smile.

"It's alright my lady," he said in his best cheery voice.

Amelie gave him a weak smile the only thing she could welcomingly give him at the moment.

"Is everything okay?" Charles asked, he didn't want to stick his nose too far into her business, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Amelie hesitated in responding right away and this allowed Charles to change the subject.

"Where are you heading? May I escort you?" Charles quickly stammered out.

A small smile appeared on Amelie's face. Although her mind longed for solitude she knew being escorted by Charles would take her out of the funk she found herself in.

"To the aviary." Amelie replied, "But you're going the other direction, I'll be fine on my own." Amelie said with a gentle nod.

A gentle chuckle left Charles' lips. "I'm just going back to the King, he wouldn't want you walking alone in the palace anyways," he quickly replied as he gently shook his head.

A weak smile appeared on Amelie's face as Charles mentioned the King. There was no chance of Amelie escaping the presence of the King as long as she stayed in the English court. "You shouldn't keep King Henry waiting. I'll be okay, your Grace."

A smile appeared on Charles' face as Amelie's voice echoed in his ears. Since Charles received his title there was nothing better than hearing his title leave the lips of a beautiful young woman.

Charles protested Amelie's rejection, "As I mentioned, the King would not want you walking alone. I'm sure if he was here, he would personally escort you to the aviary."

Instinctively a gentle sigh left Amelie's lips. "D'accord, if it pleases your Grace, I would be honored to have you escort me to the aviary,"Amelie said attempting to make her voice sound pleasant.

Charles beamed and he quickly stood next to Amelie and offered her his arm. Amelie reciprocated and placed her hand on top of his arm.

"So to the aviary?" Charles said as the two started walking together.

"Oui" Amelie replied, she at once regretted her decision to allow Charles to escort her around the Palace.

"Checking on your falcons?" Charles asked hoping to ignite the conversation.

"Oui," Amelie replied again. Her voice was back to being dull and cold.

"You truly are a talented young woman, aren't you?" Charles said with a genuine smile, hoping that complimenting her would change her mood.

"Oui," Amelie said out of habit, she had not paid attention to what Charles just said and when the words Charles just said finally registered her face turned red and she pressed her lips together.

"I mean, mais non," Amelie said attempting to string words together.

"Mais oui, mademoiselle," Charles said with a smile. Amelie turned her head to properly see Charles' smile and she herself couldn't help but smile as well.

She was just about to say something witty when from the corner of her eye she saw Anne Boleyn walking in their direction. Anne was intrigued to see Charles and Amelie together. Charles never liked Anne and the feeling was mutual. Charles was sure Anne did have an affair with Thomas Wyatt despite her contradiction to the King. Anne never understood the close bond King Henry shared with Charles, a man who has no noble blood.

Anne hoped that by seeing Charles and Amelie together this meant that Henry had given up on Amelie and allowed his best friend to court her as he pleased.

"Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy," Anne said in her best French accent as she walked over to Amelie.

"Lady Anne Boleyn," Amelie said with her French accent heavy on Anne's name.

"Lady Anne," Charles said uneasily as he gave her a formal smile.

"Charles, I mean Your Grace," Anne quickly muttered. She wanted Charles to see that she was at least making the effort to be cordial with him.

"I've always heard about you in the French court but never saw you there," Anne said to Amelie, "Its quite ironic I meet you here, isn't?"

Anne said trying to sound cheerful. But her words had a double meaning, she wanted Amelie to know that Amelie was clueless when it came to life at a royal court and that it would be best for her to stay in the background.

Amelie had no desire to speak to Anne and had no witty remark up her sleeve which is what Amelie desired.

"Not really, my mother was English," Amelie replied unsure of how else to respond.

"Ah, yes I heard you come from the Plantagenet family," Anne said with a sly smile.

"Yes, I do," Amelie said with a nod. She knew where Anne was going with this but she did not want to act afraid, she was proud of her family's roots.

"I hope your brother isn't a traitor like the late Duke of Buckingham," Anne said nonchalantly, pretending to talk in a whisper. Anne was referring to the death of Edward Stafford, the 3rd Duke of Buckingham. Anne also made sure to look at Charles as she said his name as she had heard about Charles' encounter with his daughter.

A fire sparked in Amelie, even if her brother frustrated and triggered the depression she felt, she would not allow anyone to make erroneous accusations against him.

"Well if you had any evidence I'm sure you would have brought it to the King already and my innocent brother would already be executed. Or attend (wait)," Amelie said the last word in French, she pressed her lips together and the spark Charles had not seen earlier in Amelie was back, "I guess that's not a really good post coital topic," Amelie said nonchalantly as she gently raised her right eyebrow. Amelie knew she had crossed a fine line but Anne Boleyn threatened her brother. He was one of the few remaining memories of her mother and she would not allow a King's mistress to spread vicious rumors.

Both Charles and Anne were surprised to hear the words Amelie had just said. Many of the English court were already aware of the relationship between Lady Anne and King Henry, but for a lady like Amelie to make a comment about it, especially in such a menacing way was not expected.

Anne tried to hide her embarrassment yet felt the heat from her cheeks. Her eyes were furious and her lips curled.

"I would be careful with your words Lady Amelie," Anne said trying to keep her composure yet menace was filled in her voice.

Amelie pursed her lips and a slight smirk appeared on her face. She then playfully shrugged her shoulders, "I'm so sorry if my words hurt you, Lady Boleyn" Amelie said with a noncommittal curtsy. "But as I said, I would be careful in making erroneous accusations about my family" Amelie's voice was harsh and she made sure her French accent was sparse.

"Unlike your family, my family has deep roots in both France and England," Amelie added referring to the fact Anne's family only started rising when Anne's sister Mary occupied the role of King Henry's mistress which was then passed down to Anne herself.

Anne glared at Amelie and a loud scoff left her lips. Unsure of what else to say to Amelie she quickly walked away from her and Charles, fuming her distaste for Amelie greater than ever.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This chapter was influenced by a review by LegendsofTime- so thanks for the idea :)**

 **Pretty please review! They motivate me to keep writing!**

 **xoxo**


	11. Someone Else in Her Life

**Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

 **To answer some questions: My favorite wife of Henry the 8th has to be Catherine of Aragon. Hmmm least favorite is difficult...**

 **Regarding length of chapters- some are going to be on the shorter side like the last one while others are going to be on the longer side like the one about Amelie and King Henry dancing together- it depends on when I'm writing and if I find a good place to "leave y'all hanging"- but still at least complete the scene.**

 **Also it has to do with the fact that when it does get long i.e. 3,500+ that does take quite some time and I wouldn't be able to update the story as often.**

 **Currently my goal is to update it about every 7-10 days. I know I've taken several weeks to even about a month to update so I'm trying hard right now not to take that long. Alas- you'll get a menagerie in length of my chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy this latest update, and pretty please review!**

* * *

As Anne stormed off away from Amelie and Charles, Charles looked at Amelie with wonderment.

Amelie's brazen and bold personality reminded Charles once again of Henry's younger sister, Margaret. The likeliness was heightened more by both of their dislike of Anne Boleyn.

"Not a fan of hers?" Charles said with a quip as the duo continued to make their way to the aviary.

Amelie turned her head and looked deeply into Charles' eyes as if she was attempting telepathy.

"I get it," Charles added as Amelie turned her head back to the direction they were walking in.

Amelie shrugged her shoulders, "I've heard rumors..." Amelie said quietly, to the point Charles had to put his ears closer to Amelie.

"She's forcing King Henry to get a divorce and that..." Amelie said shaking her head, surprised at how far King Henry would go to marry Lady Anne.

"Because Rome won't officially allow King Henry a divorce he's planning an extreme measure to get it...it's just so..." Amelie's voice trailed again.

Charles sighed heavily, it was true, King Henry was moving mountains in order to marry Anne Boleyn and although Charles had no right to question King Henry his actions seemed overzealous.

Charles turned his head to hear Amelie better as well as to show her that he was attentively listening to her.

"And who wouldn't want Catherine of Aragon the daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand as their Queen?" Amelie added, her voice a bit louder this time.

"She is a great Queen," Charles finally commented.

"She is," Amelie said as she glanced at Charles, the two shared each other's glances and a smile formed on each other's faces.

The depression Amelie felt earlier after her exchange with her half brother had been lifted. Despite her unease regarding Charles' reputation as a womanizer, he was a good friend and someone Amelie enjoyed being around.

"I heard you were married to the late King's sister, Princess Margaret," Amelie commented nonchalantly.

Charles nodded his head, "I was."

Charles hesitated his next words, but they seemed to fall off his tongue before he could fully understand what they meant, "You actually remind me of her."

Charles and Amelie locked eyes again.

Amelie couldn't help but scoff, "I do?" A nervous and playful chuckle left Amelie's lips.

Charles nodded his head again.

Amelie quickly asked the most obvious and subsequent question, "Pour quoi?" Amelie asked, wanting to know how and why Charles would relate her and the King's sister. Amelie noticed that when her guards were gone, despite her best intentions French was the language that was easiest on her lips.

A playful smirk left Charles' lips, "You're both very confident and strong," Charles replied, "You both don't need a man to show you your worth" Charles said as he turned his gaze back to Amelie.

A sincere smile spread on Amelie's lips, it was an honor for her to be compared to royalty and especially one that was close to King Henry. On top of that Amelie was delighted to hear Charles' last sentence,

 _You both don't need a man to show you your_ worth.

As someone who was just indirectly told by her own brother that she's not capable of becoming Queen of England because of her assumed inability to conceive, she was content that Charles saw her as an independent women. Especially as they lived in a society where a woman's status was based on what she could give her husband.

Charles carefully studied Amelie from the side of his eyes as the duo felt the fresh breeze of outside and felt the sun shining on them as they made their way to the grounds of the castle. Passersby would look at Charles and Amelie with an intrigued look, but no one said anything as it was well known Charles was a favorite of the King and that Amelie had saved the King's life.

Once the duo were away from others, Amelie finally opened her lips again. "So you're saying that I remind you of the late Princess Margaret, the King's sister, yet King Henry wants to sleep with me?" Amelie said in what had the undertone of being playful yet her words were sharp and questioning.

Charles looked at her again with his eyebrows raised. Despite Amelie's soft physical features as a women, she had a candid and straight forward way of talking.

Unsure of how to respond, Charles cleared his throat as Amelie looked in his direction waiting for him to respond.

The duo walked several more steps in silence till Charles responded. When he finally did he was unsure if his words would suffice Amelie's curiosity.

"I am just a humble servant of King Henry and was married to her royal highness the late Princess Margaret. I cannot speak to if King Henry sees the similarity between you and his sister the late Princess Margaret," Charles said his voice soft at first but then gaining courage by the end of his sentence.

Amelie carefully studied Charles and then proceeded to ask him the next question, "You were married to her, so you were the King's brother-in-law," Amelie said in a way that was both questioning as well as making a statement.

Charles nodded his head, "I was, she was a lovely women and I miss her everyday," Charles said sincerely. He had already married Catherine Willoughby who was much younger than him as well as the late Princess Margaret which was exciting for Charles. Yet, he knew he was not a fair and truly loving husband to the late Princess Margaret which he regretted. For whatever reason Charles refused to admit, infidelity plagued his relationships as he found sex both the greatest pleasure in his life as well as the best escape.

Amelie smiled at Charles' sincerely, mourning the loss of Princess Margaret with him. "I heard the King was not happy about the marriage," Amelie said her voice slightly unsteady.

Charles nodded his head, "He was not."

"I would have thought he would be, you are one of King Henry's oldest friends and you married his sister, someone I'm sure he loved very much," Amelie commented. "But, I've been told marriages aren't about love," Amelie said with a tinge of cynicism and sadness. Amelie knew her own marriage would never be out of love, how can a man ever love a woman who could bear him no children.

Amelie quickly changed the subject, "You've known King Henry since childhood?" Amelie asked as her eyes went look around the large vast lands of the Palace.

Charles nodded his head, "I have known his Majesty for a while," Charles said with a big smile and a gentle scoff as he recalled growing up together.

"Yet you are not blue-blooded and were given a dukedom from his Majesty," Amelie said bluntly.

Charles cleared his throat, "That is right, I was born a commoner. It is only by his Majesty's good graces I am where I am right now."

Amelie smiled at Charles, "Well I can see why," Amelie said as she looked up at the large vast sky.

A gentle laugh left Charles' lips, "Can you?"

Amelie nodded her head, "You're a loyal man and despite your well known philandering ways, you are quite the gentleman." Amelie said with a playful smile.

Charles gave her a friendly smile as well, "Well thank you, Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy." There was something foreign and intoxicating about saying Amelie's full name and he relished every last syllable.

Amelie smiled as Charles said her name. She was sure she was not attracted to Charles, his philandering ways were too well known for her to seriously admire him.

Yet, she was intrigued with him and most importantly with the relationship he had with King Henry. Despite Charles not having any great noble blood running through his veins, King Henry kept him close and gave him his own dukedom. It showed Amelie how much the King valued loyalty.

Perhaps it was because of Charles' lack of being blue blooded that allowed King Henry to trust him. Amelie knew Lady Anne Boleyn had no right to threaten Amelie's brother. yet it was not unheard of, having the blood of the Plantagenet was an easy target for present Kings to fear and thus execute.

"Well I can see why the King has a liking towards you," Charles said boldly a bit of trepidation in his voice as he wondered if he was even allowed to say such a statement.

A faint chuckle left Amelie's lips, "Other than the fact that I am a beautiful lady whose maidenhead has not yet been claimed?" Amelie said in a serious yet teasing manner.

A gentle scoff left Charles' lips, he was not usually in the presence of virgins. He had already known this about Amelie but her telling him again made his manhood even more jealous that the King of England was the only one with a real chance to sleep with her before she left the English court.

"When are you leaving?" Charles blurted out as he cocked his head gently to the side.

Amelie shrugged her shoulders, "Je ne sais pas. Whenever my father decides to go back to France." Amelie replied letting him know she was unsure of her plans. "Although, when I first arrived at court I couldn't wait to get back home, yet now..." Amelie said with a sincere smile the dimple on her left cheek making its appearance. "I'm more than happy to stay here as long as I can."

Charles smiled at Amelie's reply, "Well I can't speak for all of England," Charles said teasingly, "but we are honored to have you here and I'm glad you are enjoying your stay. And I know I shouldn't speak for the King," Charles said with a smug look on his face as he knew this would be what King Henry would have wanted to say to Amelie, "I'm sure King Henry is happy to have you here as well."

Amelie gave Charles a playful smile and she then looked around the land the English palace occupied, her eyes glaring for a moment as they passed over the sun.

Her eyes then found one of the many rose bushes decorating the garden. She took her hand away from Charles and made her way over to one of them that brightly shined with red.

Making sure her slender hands wouldn't get cut by the sharp thorns, Amelie took one of the large red petaled rose. She instinctively pressed her nose against the fragrant soft petals and smiled big. Charles watched admiringly, "Pretty, aren't they?" Charles commented trying to keep the conversation going between them.

Amelie nodded, "Oui, they are. My grandmother made sure our chateau has an extensive garden. I miss it very much. And we have a farm on the land, I miss it, oh so very much." Amelie said as she took in the floral scent of the rose. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she picked another rose. Her fingers couldn't help touching the soft delicate petals and she smiled big as she took another whiff of the beautiful flowers.

Amelie's eyes then found a white rose. She walked over to it and she carefully picked that one as well. She then carefully placed the white rose in between the two red roses she had picked. The duo then continued to their walk to the aviary. Once they arrived to their destination Amelie carefully looked at the roses in her hand and handed the largest and the least flawed red rose to Charles.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the aviary," Amelie said with a curtsy.

Charles smiled and gave Amelie a formal bow, "Anytime m'lady, it was my pleasure." Charles furrowed his eyebrows unsure of what to do with the roses.

"Please give this to the King." Amelie said with a smile as Charles' eyes carefully studied the fragrant flower.

"Tell his Majesty that they reminded me of him and that..." Amelie blushed as she attempted to string her words together.

Charles nodded his head, waiting for Amelie to finish her sentence. "And that, I thank him for his friendship." Amelie finished her thought. She was weary if those were the right words she wanted Charles to relay to the King. Yet, they seemed the most appropriate for now. She originally intended to say something about their supposed rendezvous tonight but she couldn't think of the right words to string together.

Charles nodded his head and bowed his head to Amelie. The duo shared a final smile and Amelie took several steps away from Charles as he also made his way back to the Palace. But then Amelie quickly moved her feet back to Charles, "Your Grace, Sir Brandon," Amelie's voice rang deep in Charles' ear even in the gravel lining the ground.

Charles quickly turned his head and cocked his head to the side, curious as to what caught Amelie's attention.

"Yes, Lady Amelie?" Charles asked with a concerned look.

"Also, tell his Majesty that I can't wait and that I look forward...," Amelie felt her heart beat loudly in her chest as she admitted to herself that she did indeed treasure the time she spent with King Henry the 8th.

"That I look forward in seeing him when the stars are the only thing lighting the night," Amelie said remembering the words King Henry wrote in his letter with a genuine content smile, the left dimple in her cheek just barely making its appearance.

Charles nodded his head, "As you wish, I shall relay your message to his Majesty," Charles said as he bowed to Amelie who gave him a deep curtsy.

Amelie was still unsure in many ways in how she felt about King Henry. Sadly, her brother was right. She couldn't be Queen, she had no right to even want herself to be Queen as she was supposedly infertile. The main duty of a Queen is to give her husband, the King male heirs for their throne. It was the duty of a woman to give her husband male children...a role Amelie was told she would be unable to fulfill.

Yet, her heart fluttered and her lips moved to a smile when she thought of King Henry the 8th. She knew very well about his philandering ways which always unsettled the virtuous Amelie. Nevertheless, she understood that this was the norm when it came to wealthy and powerful men. She disliked this but as her relationship with the King was out of the bedroom, she had no desire to change it or speak ill about it.

And to her, the King was warmhearted, attentive and a delightful companion. Despite his status as King, he never made Amelie feel unworthy of his time. In addition, there was nothing Amelie could complain when it came to the King's looks. He was a handsome and a well built man. Being in King Henry the 8th's presence was something Amelie looked forward to.

Yet as the sun was making its descent and night was not so far away, Amelie's wariness in seeing the King again came back. Her half brother John, invited Amelie to dinner with his family but Amelie declined citing she was feeling under the weather. She knew the only reason why John sent the invitation was so he could escort her to her rendezvous with the King despite his insistence it was because he loved and cared for his half sister. Amelie knew John never intended to hurt Amelie's feelings, yet he had and she was not ready to forgive him.

With Amelie's father off to a dinner meeting with a noblemen desperate to be in Philip de Saint-Remy's good graces, Amelie had no plans for dinner. Going to dinner with her brother would have been the most productive choice but as Amelie had declined it with the lie of unfeeling well Amelie decided to head to bed early. Amelie feeling unwell was not unheard of by either the Daubeney or the Saint-Remy family as it was a frequent occurrence while her body was incapacitated by her appendicitis and later her menses.

By the time the sun was ready to set, Amelie was already in her night gown and laying in her bed reading a book. She left King Henry's navy blue hued cape on her nightstand. The large pearl brooch surrounded by sparkling sapphires shimmering in the candlelight. The red and white rose she picked from the garden today carefully resting in a vase by her bedside table. The red and white an homage to the Tudor dynasty and the Plantagenet for the latter. She intended to give King Henry the white rose as well, but with the remarks the Lady Anne made earlier about her brother being a possible traitor, she feared anything that would raise suspicion to her family.

Along with her book in her hand was the letter King Henry addressed to her.

 _To the Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Laid My Eyes On_

Amelie carefully traced the words King Henry had written and she couldn't help herself but look out the draped windows in her room, both wanting and not wanting night to fall.

Tears started to fall from Amelie's eyes as the exchange she had with her brother earlier in the day haunted her memories.

 _You don't want to be Queen._

 _You mean I can't be Queen._

The thought of Amelie becoming close with a royal, with King Henry of England never crossed her mind so now that she was in his good graces and exchanging letters along with arranging rendezvous was surreal to her and she was unsure of what to do.

She wanted to go, she wanted to see him again.

But what would be the use?

She would never be Queen, she could never be Queen of England. She would only be just another "lady" he spent time with.

But the time they spent together wasn't in the bedroom. She wasn't just "another lady" he bedded. She was someone he...she was someone he...

Amelie was unsure how to finish her thoughts and before she knew it her eyes closed with her thoughts still heavily muddled. By the time her eyes opened again, the night sky was pitch black aside from the stars sparkling in the night sky.

While Amelie had just woken up from her nap, King Henry of England was standing out on the balcony he spent the previous night embracing Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy. He was holding a delicate white lily, in honor of the fleur de lis of the French royal family.

When King Henry received the red rose from Charles, sent to him by Lady Amelie, he was intrigued. It was universally known that the red rose was the symbol of the Tudor dynasty so it wasn't unusual for him to receive a rose, but receiving it from Amelie is what intrigued him. He assumed from Charles' words that Amelie would be waiting for him at the balcony.

But her presence was not to be seen and he had waited for some time as the night breeze was starting to feel more than just cool on his skin. King Henry the 8th had never been stood up thus the feeling of rejection overwhelmed him. He was unsure of how long he should wait and he was still confused as to why Amelie had not yet shown up.

 _Wasn't it clear from her actions that she would show up?_

 _Then why hadn't she?_

 _Was there someone else in her life?_

All of King Henry's insecurities came boiling up and he glanced at his guard, eyeing him, letting him know he was done waiting.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this new update!**

 **As stated above- I'm really going to try and update this story as frequently as possible!**

 **Pretty please review! They keep me writing! :)**

 **xoxo**


	12. You're Late

**Hello everyone :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this new update :)**

 **As always pretty please review they keep me writing!**

* * *

Adrenaline flowed through Amelie's body as she realized that night had fallen. She had no intention of actually falling asleep and now that she had a sinking feeling fell in the pit of her stomach. She was mad at herself but her eyes quickly registered the letter King Henry wrote to her and her heart heated loudly and faster in her chest.

 _I want to see King Henry again._

 _I need to go._

Uncertainty rose with her decision to go to her rendezvous with King Henry.

 _Was he there?_

 _Could he have already left?_

Yet Amelie ignored them.

She intended to wear the dress she wore earlier that day but she knew time was not on her side. She took the cape King Henry sent for her and she wore it over her white nightgown adorned with lace. With her long blonde hair tightly secured in two french braids, her face already bare from any cosmetics, the only jewelry decorating her body the gold cross she inherited from her mother. Hurriedly putting on her shoes, Amelie rushed out of her chambers and ran to the meeting spot with King Henry.

As Amelie was making he way to the balcony, King Henry was waiting for her there. Each step he heard in the hallway he hoped it was Amelie's. Yet, she did not appear. The chill of the night was becoming uncomfortable and he was ready to leave.

Henry bent down and placed the white fragrant lily he brought for Amelie and his guards prepared to leave the site. Just as King Henry was about to stand back up he heard the sweet exotic voice of Amelie.

Panting and attempting to catch her breath Amelie quickly opened her lips, "Je suis desolé," she quickly spoke, she then repeated her phrase in English, "I'm so sorry."

Although the King have a sigh of relief, knowing his wait was not in vain. He couldn't hide his frustration with her tardiness. He stood up, holding the lily in his hand.

"You're late" he said sternly.

His guards were unsure if they were about to leave or to stay and they hovered around the couple.

An unrelenting look etched in the King's face and he meant to keep it but when he saw Amelie's flushed cheeks, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breather, her virtuous face free of all cosmetics, her blue eyes sparking vividly in the backdrop of his palace and the clear night sky, he knew his anger with her would only be temporary.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait." Amelie said each word still labored in between her heavy breaths. The navy blue hue of the King's cape along with the sapphire stones on the brooch along with her blue eyes shining brightly in the dark night.

The King was still holding onto the flower, wanting Amelie to take it but with her still situating herself she was not fully attentive.

"Take it," the King's voice still serious as he fully extended his left hand, the lily only inches away from Amelie.

Amelie's eyes grew wide and she reached out to accept the lily.

"Thank you," Amelie couldn't hid her quizzical look as she placed the lily in her grasp.

"Do you not like it?" The King assumed a more appreciative response from Amelie.

Amelie quickly shook her head, "No its not that, it's very pretty," Amelie said as she gave him a polite smile.

The King sighed loudly, his guards had taken a step back but they assumed they would not be there for much longer.

"What is it?" The King asked, his voice still strained. His mind wanted him to leave Amelie standing there, but there was a hold, an attraction he felt with her and he couldn't leave, he didn't want to leave.

Amelie carefully studied the lily, her eyes carefully looking at the delicate long petals of the lily. She gently pressed her nose to it and took in its fragrant smell as she looked down at its perfectly structured petals. Amelie was unsure what the lily signified. She was aware that King Henry's coat of arms included the fleur de lis, yet the universally known symbol for the fleur de lis was the French royal house.

String of questions and phrases formed on the tip of Amelie's tongue but she was unsure of the exact words to tell the King.

Amelie looked back up at the King and smiled, "Je ne suis pas une Princesse." Amelie knew that King Henry was well-versed in French and she had no worry he would not understand her, yet she felt the need to say it in English.

"I am not a princess," Amelie bit her lips, a nervous habit of hers, "I..."

The King watched Amelie fumbled with her words and he was intrigued, this was far from any response he assumed would come from Amelie.

Amelie smiled as she attempted to put her words together, "Thank you for the lily and..." Amelie looked deeply in Henry's eyes and she blushed.

"There is not much I can give you, aside from my friendship," Amelie said as she pressed her lips together, finally the words she viewed appropriate to say coming to her lips.

"But, I promise you..." Amelie said carefully as she took a step toward King Henry, "I promise you I'll always be truthful to you, but that means, your majesty, you must always be truthful to me," Amelie's wide eyed innocent eyes looked into Henry's and he gently nodded in agreement. By now his guards had moved away from the couple, knowing that the duo would be spending some time together.

"The lily, its beautiful. But..." Amelie started to say, her eyebrows furrowing, "But I'm..." Amelie sighed loudly as she walked past the King and made her way to the railing of the balcony.

"My grandmother never liked them, reminded her too much of her time in the French court. Fleur de lis, it is the symbol of the French royal house," Amelie said her eyes back on the lily, she glanced back at the King who walked over to her. Amelie facing outside towards outside the castle and King Henry leaning against the balcony, facing towards inside his castle.

"My grandmother, she wanted to be Queen, she thought she deserved to be Queen yet no one ever thought of her as Queen material. She was a commoner actually she grew up poor, very poor. She grew up in a quaint little village. Was never taught how to read or write. The only thing she had was her beauty. Which earned her a spot in the French King's bed," Amelie said plainly, the words flew past her mouth before she could even decide whether or not it was appropriate for King Henry to hear.

King Henry kept listening to Amelie, unsure of the point Amelie was trying to make.

"And she gave him a son, my father, who is a bastard. I'm the daughter of a bastard," Amelie said with a chuckle. This fact about her father always made her nervous but she hid it with a chuckle.

"At times I wonder what my life would have been like if my father wasn't a bastard...if my grandmother was given the opportunity to marry the King, then..." a big playful almost mischievous smile grew on Amelie's face.

"Then you would be a princess," King Henry said finishing his sentence for her.

Amelie nodded her head, "I would be." Amelie paused before she started speaking again, "But I don't think my mother would have married my father if he was a prince."

King Henry scoffed, he didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to marry a royal.

"I never had the chance to know my mother," Amelie's voice was somber. "But from what I've been told she seemed quite reserved and didn't care for fancy titles. Then again, I come from the Plantagenet family from her and she saw many of her relatives executed because of that name," Amelie said looking up at the night sky, the stars twinkling above them.

King Henry became rigid again, he was unsure in how he was supposed to respond to all of Amelie's statements especially about her being a Plantagenet.

Amelie blushed, realizing that she's gone off tangent. "Anyway, your majesty," Amelie turned her head to face the King, the two were standing very close so that their body were brushing against each other's, "The lily is beautiful, its perfect and its significance isn't what it symbolizes...but because its from you." Amelie felt her cheeks grow with heat and she allowed her weight lean against the King.

King Henry couldn't help himself but place a loving and tender kiss on Amelie's forehead. He attempted to process the information he had just given her and his lips lingered on the touch of her skin. Amelie naturally allowed herself to lean closer against the King and once the King's lips left her forehead she spoke again, "So our garden, back home..." Amelie said as she took in the strong manly scent of King Henry, "It's instead filled with peonies, all these variant colors of red and pink, its beautiful in the spring time," Amelie breathed in heavily, "Yet I do like the smell of lilies more," Amelie said as she pressed her nose against the fragrant petals of the lily again.

King Henry smirked, "So now that you've told me that...you were still late," his voice had a more teasing quality than the stern and angry tone he held earlier.

Amelie moved her body to make sure her body was facing the King's, which Henry took as note to face her as well.

Amelie nodded her head understanding that she made a faux pas by making King Henry wait.

"I'm scared..." innocence reflected in Amelie's eyes as she looked up into Henry's.

King Henry looked at Amelie with a perplexed look, "Of what?"

"Of...you, of us, of this," Amelie said as she looked back down at the lily, "this is my first time at court and having...being...having you recognize me...being in your presence in this..." Amelie looked back up into King Henry's eyes and the King met Amelie's gaze.

The duo locked eyes for what seemed like several minutes before Amelie spoke again.

A nervous chuckle left Amelie's lips as she buried her head in the King's chest. To this the King wrapped Amelie in his strong arms, embracing her and taking in her scent of lavender and rose.

"You have nothing to be scared about," The King said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, he wanted to kiss her lips but after what Amelie had said he was worried such a display of affection would scare her away for good.

Amelie took a small step back so she could look into King Henry's eyes, "I know but..." Amelie struggled as she bit the inside of her cheek, another nervous habit of hers, she wanted to finish her sentence but she was hesitant.

The King gave her a caring smile and gently cupped her face with his strong hands, attempting to coax her to finish her thought.

"I know your marriage is..." Amelie started to say and she quickly regretted the words as the King pulled his hand away from her face. Amelie wished her lips would stop talking but they seemed to have a mind of their own, "that it's strained but you're..." a heavy sigh left Amelie's lips, she had to finish her sentence. "You're attempting to marry the Lady Anne, Anne Boleyn," bitterness fell on her tongue as she said Anne's name. Amelie couldn't fully explain why she felt such hatred for Anne's name, she knew she wasn't a fan of the lady, but there was something new mixed in with her hatred.

Could it be jealousy? The thought ran across Amelie's mind but she refused to ponder deeper about it.

The King's mood shifted to irritation which Amelie partly expected yet her naivety and her stubbornness where stronger. She now regretted her words.

Another stern and annoyed face etched on King Henry's face and Amelie pressed her lips together and the air was tense between the two again.

The King had every intention to marry the Lady Anne, she promised him a male heir, the opportunity to continue the Tudor line, one of Henry's life goals.

Amelie was a pretty girl. Beautiful, interesting, skilled and in all very good company. But he didn't see her as "marriage material".

"Amelie", King Henry said Amelie's voice strained and unsure of what else to mutter.

Amelie blushed, "It's not that I want to be Queen," the words quietly came out of her mouth.

"It's just, I...I...I don't," a perplexed and uncertain look etched on Amelie's face.

When Henry caught caught of Amelie's perplexed look, he couldn't help himself but feel a leap in his heart. He was still annoyed with Amelie being late and her mentioning both his wife and his hopeful future wife. Yet, there was innocence, a wonderment with her- she had not been sullied by the wretchedness of court.

Her words and actions were pure, so virtuous. And that was rare to come by.

The King wanted nothing more but for Amelie to keep her wonderment, curiosity and her purity. He promised himself at that moment he would do what he can to protect her.

King Henry sighed and gently caressed Amelie's left cheek, the feel of her soft supple skin warming his eyes and his eyebrows relaxed.

"You said you would always be truthful to me, what is it?" King Henry said in a caring yet pressing tone.

Amelie was surprised with the kindness King Henry approached her with and she couldn't help herself but gently move her lips so that the top of her plush full lips touched the strong hand of King Henry.

King Henry didn't expect to touch Amelie's full lips and he felt a twitch below his belt. King Henry had been trying hard not to associate sex with Lady Amelie as she made it clear to him that her maidenhead was for her future husband. Yet, here she was placing a soft kiss on his hand.

Amelie felt heat on her cheeks as she nuzzled her face against the King's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She looked down and then looked up into the King's eyes.

"I've come to..." Amelie poorly strung her words together. She was usually not this clumsy when it came to her speech. She gently cleared her throat and her fingers found the hard edges of her mother's cross resting on her flawless neck.

King Henry kept his gaze on her, his instincts told him to kiss her virtuous lips. Yet his mind, even his heart worried it would have the upset effect he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away.

Amelie breathed heavily, the sound of air expelling loudly from her nose.

"I've come to enjoy our time together," Amelie said truthfully, keeping her gaze on the English King.

King Henry smiled at her to which she returned.

"And I do as well," King Henry's deep voice echoed in Amelie's ears. Amelie twirled the lily she held in her hand while the King still had his hand caressing her cheek and the proximity between the two decreased.

Perhaps it was time for King Henry to kiss Amelie's virgin lips. Amelie felt her heart flutter and her stomach in knots as she felt the warmth of King Henry's breath on her face.

Amelie felt her stomach turn and a loud noise left her slender body, the sound her digestive muscles begging for food as she had not ate dinner. Amelie felt her cheeks flush and she instinctively placed a hand on her hungry stomach.

 _Just as I'm sure the King of England is about to kiss me, my stomach has to let it be known that I did not eat dinner._

Amelie nervously looked up to King Henry's eyes and paused for a second to see King Henry's reaction.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this new update!**

 **I've already started writing the next one so stay tuned :)**

 **As always, pretty please review, they keep me writing!**

 **xoxo**


	13. We are Proud of Our Ancestors

**Hello everyone :)**

 **I hope you enjoy the latest update!**

 **Pretty please review, they keep me writing!**

* * *

King Henry off put by the gurgling of Amelie's stomach took away his hand from Amelie's cheek and a boisterous laugh left his lips. Amelie trying to relieve the nerves she felt from her faux pas laughed along with King Henry. Henry couldn't help himself but steal glances of Amelie's natural and innocent beauty as she laughed along with him.

Their laughing soon died down and Amelie attempted to compose herself by taking in the scent of the lily he gave her and a soft, calm smile appeared on Amelie's face.

"I'm sorry," Amelie said apologizing for her blunder.

The tension in King Henry's face eased after their shared laugh and he shook his head, "It's alright."

"I didn't get the chance to eat dinner," Amelie quickly added, her mind needing to explain to the King the reason for her loud stomach.

King Henry nodded his head, letting her know he forgave her and that it was nothing to worry about.

"Come," King Henry said as he offered her his hand.

Naturally Amelie allowed her free hand to move forward so she could take his hand, but she hesitated moments before it was to touch the King's hand. Amelie looked down at the ground and then at the English King. She was unsure what was to happen next and she was very adamant about keeping her maidenhead for her future husband.

King Henry couldn't help but sigh. The trepidation Amelie freely showed the King when the two were alone was starting to irritate him. He understood Amelie's weariness, Amelie's decision to wait till marriage was not the norm. People at court were freely having sex with one another, their marital status ignored and it was well known. For a teenager who grew up secluded in a French chateaux, the life at court surely must be a different adventure.

"Do you not trust me?" The English King asked as he grasped Amelie's hand. He didn't grasp it with force, but he made sure she knew that he knew what he was doing, that he was safe with him.

Their hands carefully touching one another, Amelie moved her fingers so they were now intertwined.

Amelie gently bit the inside of mouth and then carefully opened her lips, "I do trust you, its just..." Amelie struggled with her words.

"I know what is expected when a man is with a woman...privately," Amelie added.

King Henry was now gently caressing Amelie's soft hand.

"Despite my desire to bed you," King Henry said as he cleared his throat, wanting to make sure Amelie understood him, "I respect and honor your decision to save your maidenhead for your future husband."

Amelie looked into Henry's eyes, trying to decipher whether or not he was telling the truth or if this was just something he said to make her feel comfortable. He had told the same thing to her previously, yet she was always weary about his true intentions.

Nevertheless she found no mischief in his eyes and she nodded her head, "D'accord, thank you."

"Now, come, you are obviously hungry," King Henry then lead the two back inside the castle. The castle hallways were generally bare with servants only running around to take care of last minute things before going to bed and drunk lovers playing a game of cat and mouse.

King Henry talked with one of his men as the duo walked along the hallways. Amelie engrossed in studying the castle walls and to the hallways that lead to the King's chamber walked quickly with the King.

Once King Henry was done giving orders, he glanced at Amelie whose face was flushed from the change in temperature from being outside and being back inside the castle. He carefully studied the innocent Amelie. Despite wearing his cloak, Amelie's white laced nightgown was peaking through as she took quick steps. If King Henry could have it his way, he would take Amelie's virtue that night. If it was any other women living in court, he would have her maidenhead. But it wasn't, this was Amelie, a unique, beautiful and curious creature that the King was feeling affection for despite his prior engagement to the Lady Anne Boleyn.

"Are you ready?" The King said teasingly as he gave Amelie a playful and teasing smirk.

Amelie cocked her head to the side, attempting to interpret the King's remark. King Henry also cocked his head to the side and motioned for the duo to run. Showing her dimple, Amelie smiled big and the duo, holding their hands tightly together ran the castle corridors. King Henry's guards running as well making sure they were protecting the English King. The loud clamoring of both King Henry and Amelie's shoes echoed down the hall, both holding tightly onto each other's hands squeezing and gently caressing one another's hand, giggles and loud pants leaving both Amelie and King Henry's lips.

King Henry finally stopped as they arrived to the doors of his chambers. The two panted and breathed heavily as the heavy doors to the King's chamber opened. Amelie's eyes grew large and she carefully studied her surrounds. Portraits of King Henry the 8th's ancestors hung on the walls and only what one would assume is the best in the English nation, even perhaps Europe decorated the King's chambers.

On his table was the red rose Amelie gave to the King. Amelie looked at the rose and then at the King.

"At least you didn't give me a white rose," The King said alluding to both Amelie's initial disinterest in the lily he gave her and how the white rose symbolizes the Plantagenets. Amelie took this comment as a threat against the blood she carried from her mother.

Amelie's face quickly tensed and she placed the lily the King gave her on his table.

"My brother is not a threat to your throne," Amelie said shaking her head, her voice strong, "What did Lady Boleyn tell you?" Amelie was once again irritated.

King Henry's face also tensed, surprised in Amelie's quick change in personality.

"What on earth are you talking about?" The English King said his arms up, his head spinning from all the emotions he was feeling with Amelie.

"Lady Anne, she mentioned something about my brother and..." Amelie shook her head, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"What about your brother?" King Henry said, annoyance high in his voice. There were many things the King disliked and feared yet one of the critical one were traitors, especially from the Plantagenet line.

"He's not a traitor," Amelie added strongly.

"I never thought or said he was," The King said confused, "And why is Anne even a part of this conversation?"

"She threatened him," Amelie said scornfully.

"Why would she do that?" The King asked.

"I don't know. My brother has worked tirelessly for you, for England, for the Tudor line. He is not a traitor nor ever will be," Amelie said with force.

King Henry nodded his head, he was still wary in exactly how and where this talk about Amelie's brother being a possible traitor come from but he didn't want to argue with Amelie. She was too pretty in his mind for him to want to argue with her.

"I know I carry the Plantagenet line through my mother, my brother and I both do. But..." Amelie said sighing loudly knowing very well that the next words she were to say would have a heavy effect on how the rest of the night would go and even the future relationship between the King and her brother as well as herself.

"My brother, my half brother is not a man who wants to be King, his father was not that man and he certainly is not." Amelie added. Yet Amelie pondered, despite her and everyone else surrounding her brother knowing he had no desire to be King it was intriguing for Amelie that he pushed for the relationship between her and the English King. What was his end game?

"And I, and I like my life in France. I am perfectly content there, I have no desire to be the sister of a King," Amelie viciously shaking her head.

"You have no desire to move to England?" Henry was curious. He could not see his end game with Amelie yet but he did not want her to leave, he had actually forgotten that she would go back to France.

Amelie shook her head, "Non," her French accent was fierce. "I have a wonderful home in France and I grew up there..." Amelie knew she needed a better reason but she couldn't think of one. "My father is an ambassador of France," Amelie added.

"So you're more loyal to the French crown?" King Henry said both in an annoyed manner as well as in a menacing matter.

Amelie cocked her head to the side and picked up the lily King Henry gave her and gently twirled the flower in between her fingers.

"I am loyal to both," Amelie could see that King Henry was not satisfied with this answer.

"But, I have never visited the French court and nor am I acquainted with the French King," As Amelie said this phrase her blue eyes sparkled and stayed right directly on King Henry's hazel eyes. For a moment, Amelie seemed far more mature than her teenage age.

"Please King Henry," Amelie said as she took a step forward, erasing the distance between them that occurred since they entered into the King's chambers, "I promised you I will always be true to you, to always be truthful." Her blue eyes were now soft yet demanding.

"My brother, he is a loyal servant of your throne. He carries the Plantagenet line but that is not all he carries," Amelie was now standing right in front of the English King, to the point each other could feel the warmth of the other's breath.

"We are proud of our ancestors," Amelie quickly regretted saying this sentence aloud but she grew up being told to be never ashamed of her lineage, only to be careful. "But, there is a reason the Tudors reign at the present, the Plantagenet ruling is a thing of the past. You are the English King and I am proud and a loyal subject to your kingdom," Amelie voice was soft but with strength. And to the words her lips breathed, the King was smitten, he was officially smitten with Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy. There was something both innocent yet wise about her, something so mysterious yet so comforting, something so unique, something so intangible that he knew he wanted to keep her for the rest of his life.

Amelie had curtsied after her final words and her head was bowed to King Henry. King Henry carefully lifted her up with his strong hands and the two locked eyes once again.

Amelie could feel her heart beating faster and faster, stronger and stronger. King Henry could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He gently cradled her soft and virtuous face. Amelie could feel her chest beating right against the English King. His free hand found one of her hands and their fingers interlaced. They had missed their opportunity to kiss earlier and now...now both were sure the other was ready for their lips to meet.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest update!**

 **Pretty please review- they keep me motivated to write. There is a definite correlation between how much time I put in my writing for this story and the amount of reviews there are - so if you want the story updated more often, then pretty please review! Or else I won't know if people are enjoying my story!**


	14. Because You Are the King of England

**Thank you all so much for the love and the reviews!**

 **After the next couple of updates the story should pickup a bit. I wanted to make sure that there was a sturdy and concerte intro to their relationship. So my apologies for the story being a bit slow.**

 **As always pretty please review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Amelie was sure her soft plump virtuous lips touched King Henry's lis but she was not certain as she heard the door open and quickly pulled herself away from King Henry.

 _He's with Anne Boleyn._

King Henry was hurt when Amelie pushed him away. He knew who was at the door, just his servants no one important and he did not care nor mind it if he saw them embracing Lady Amelie. Amelie only looked stole a peak at King Henry but she was sure he growled at her when she again, rejected his embrace.

King Henry's servants brought in three large platters.

One plate filled with dried and fresh fruits arranging from apples, grapes, dried apricots and pomegranate seeds. On another platter was bread and an array of cheese along with fruit perseveres. Another plate laid pickled fish and veggies. Accompanying the food was also a large pitcher with two goblets. It was obvious which goblet belonged to King Henry as it was ornately decorated with engravings and several jewels.

King Henry stayed standing as Amelie watched the food being brought in.

"Would this suffice to calm your hungry stomach, Lady Amelie?" A bitterness lingered in King Henry's voice a he already had a goblet filled with wine cradled in his hand. Amelie eagerly nodded. Nothing warm was laid out, no soup, no freshly cooked meat but in the sims allotted, it was more than she could ever expect.

"Yes, Your Majesty, thank you," Amelie curtsied to King Henry again, showing her thanks. She felt the tinge of rejecting the English King's kiss and she now regretted it. Despite Amelie's quick & witty tongue and her sharp and indocile mind showed loyalty and grace towards King Henry. She might say what is on her mind, even contradict what he says but she always showed him respect, letting him know that she is his loyal subject.

Amelie stayed in her curtsy posture, waiting for King Henry. Amelie was taught by her grandmother to always show the approbate respect for people ranked higher than oneself, especially one that rules a country. A lesson Amelie's grandmother learned from her days living in French court. Despite her intimate affairs with the French King and everyone knowing Antoinette was the only woman able to give the French King a viable son to the other people in court she was nothing more than the King's bedmate. A woman only worthy because she slept with the King. Antoinette wanted to make sure her only granddaughter would never meet this fate but she also wanted her to have the proper manners necessary to interact with royalty.

"You may rise," King Henry said as Amelie kept her curtsy posture for far too long then what would be comfortable.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Amelie said as she rose up, her sparkling blue eyes locking on King Henry's for a moment.

"Eat," King Henry said as he took another large sip from the goblet of wine he held in his hand.

One of Henry's servants pulled out a chair for Amelie to which Amelie thanked with a smile and she sat down. Another servant offered to do the same for the King but King Henry refused to sit down and brushed off his servants with a wave, "Leave us". The servants bowed to the King and left the King's chambers.

Now Amelie and King Henry were alone, just the two of them.

Amelie reached her hand over and placed several pieces of fruits along with bread and cheese on her plate. She kept her gaze on her food despite her curiosity as to what the King was thinking as he stared at her.

"Is the food to your liking Lady Amelie?" King Henry asked.

Amelie nodded her head, "It is, merci."

King Henry nodded his head and he sat down in his usual chair, at the head of the table.

"So tell me, how did you learn to use a bow and arrow so well?" The King said with a playful smirk.

Amelie smiled and after blotting her lips with her napkin, making sure no food crumbs were on her full plump lips she carefully spoke, "I'm the only offspring whose father is an excellent and skilled hunter. My late grandmother grew up in the countryside, alas she had no problem with me spending time outside in the forests with my father."

Henry nodded his head, "I would want my daughters to learn how to hunt as well...perhaps you can teach Princess Mary some day." Henry said with a smile.

Amelie returned the smile and nodded her head, "It would be an honor, your majesty," Amelie said as she bowed her head slightly, showing him, once again her loyalty and her understanding of his royal status.

"Good good, as soon as she old enough, you must teach her," Henry said as he took a gulped down the rest of his wine. Amelie promptly stood up and reached for the pitcher filled with wine. She carefully made her way next to King Henry and poured wine into his goblet. King Henry didn't expect this gesture from her and he felt heat in his cheeks.

Flustered with words all he muttered was, "You didn't have to do that."

To which Amelie responded, "You didn't have to arrange dinner for me." Amelie stood close to the King and lingered for a while. King Henry thought about placing his arms around her body and gently place her slender body on his lap. But he allowed her to walk back to her seat.

"Why did you miss dinner?" King Henry asked as he picked up a half cut pomegranate and sucked the juices from their plump seeds.

Amelie sat back in her seat and glanced up at King Henry for a moment as her hand went to fetch some pickled fish.

"I..." Amelie stammered her words. The sourness of the pickled fish lingered on her tongue as she considered her words carefully. Should she tell him the truth? That her brother found about the rendezvous with the King and he told her to go, to be with the King and that her relationship with the King would be of no consequence as she can't bear him any children. Or should she just tell him that she felt unwell and went to bed early?

She promised to always be truthful to the English King, henceforth she should tell him the truth...

Yet as her lips started to move there were bits and pieces she decided to leave out.

"My brother, John, he found the note you wrote to me accompanying your cape," Amelie touched the soft cape wrapped around her slender body.

King Henry raised his eyebrows, he didn't Amelie's brother's name.

"Did he not want his little sister to..." King Henry started to say in his best playful manner.

Amelie shook her head and interrupted the English King. "No, it was the opposite, he wanted me to go. He offered to take me and..." Amelie sighed.

"So what was wrong? You didn't want to come?" King Henry was getting more and more confused with Amelie's words.

"Of course I wanted to come," Amelie gave the King a small smile, "It's just..."

 _I've been told I'm infertile so if we do end up having relations in the bedroom it would of no consequence for either you or me...I am the perfect candidate to be a King's whore._

The words stuck on Amelie's lips but she dare not say it, she bit the corner of her cheeks and her right hand fidgeted with her mother's cross laying on her chest.

"I didn't expect my brother to be okay with it and...it was confusing and awkward. He made it sound like it was a very big deal and I..." words kept falling out of Amelie's lips and she stopped herself to make sure she was speaking in English and not French.

King Henry never put this much time in a women and he was starting to ponder exactly what it was about Amelie that intrigued him. She made it clear that she was not sleeping with him, so why put all this effort in her?

He glanced at her, stammering with her words, her fingers fidgeting her mother's cross and he looked into her blue eyes. So virtuous, innocent and pure. She was a creature not found in court and he wanted to keep her, for himself.

"You're saying its not a big deal to be privately asked by the King of England to meet with him?" A smirk appeared on the English King's face.

Amelie saw the playful smirk on Henry's face and she chuckled, "No, it is, it is a great deal, its just I don't like what he insinuated and I got all nervous," Amelie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What did your brother insinuate?" The King's playful side came out as he now held the small knife that accompanied the fruit plate. Amelie didn't think her life was in danger but having him hold a knife made her feel slightly uncomfortable, especially when his eyes would go back and forth to her and then the sharp blade.

"You're a very intelligent and handsome King," Amelie said as she felt the need to speak more boldly to the King, not wanting to act nor sound too naive. "I'm sure you know exactly what my brother was insinuating." Amelie locked her eyes on the sharp blade the King held and then at the King's eyes.

The English King let out a loud breath, "And you didn't appreciate having your brother think that you would..." The King stared directly into Amelie's eyes as he took a step towards her and he was about to finish his sentence but Amelie's voice cut in.

"That I would sleep with you, give you my virtue and break the promise I made with God...because you are the King of England." Her voice was laced wither distinctive French accent.

Despite what her conscious wanted Amelie had failed for the English King and he had fallen for her as well. If Amelie hadn't been so insistent on keeping her virtue King Henry would have picked her up from her chair and carried her to his bed.

What if he did though? What if he carried Amelie to his bed? What would be the consequences? Would she really fight against the King of England? Would she really say no?

And there were plenty of ways to service a man aside from taking a woman's virtue. It was known that the French were lax when it came to sex, she might not have a problem performing oral sex on him...

With that thought King Henry went over to Amelie and stood in front of her and with one swoop he picked her up . A sense of fear swelled in Amelie for a moment but she allowed to be carried by the King. As her brother said her sleeping with the King would be of no consequence for each party. She is in no place to push herself to be Queen, nor would he have to worry about any evidence of their dalliance. She also wasn't worried about having to stay a virtue for her future husband, if she ever did get married. As a women whose been told she was infertile, her virtue was of no importance other than herself.

Neither said anything but just stared into each other's eyes. The King's plan was to give Amelie pleasure first with his tongue and then he would teach her how to pleasure him with her tongue. A part of Henry assumed Amelie would put up a fight when cornered so when she didn't fight him he felt a bit unease and this made his body alert him that nature was calling.

King Henry carefully placed Amelie on his bed, "I'll be right back," the King hurriedly said as he stepped out the room.

A yawn left Amelie's lips as she nodded her head. She looked around the plush and intricately decorated English King's four poster bed. The curtains of his bed were drawn and his bed held the musky scent similar to that of the cape wrapped around her slender body. She took off the cape but immediately felt the chill with its absence and she placed it over her body as she laid back in the King's bed. Her mind was racing and she was unsure of what was to happen once the King came back.

 _Would she allow him to take her virtue? Is that what she wanted?_ Amelie was unsure as her question after question raced through her mind. Despite the chaos in her mind, she felt safe and pleasant. She could tell from her interactions with the King that he did not mean to harm her nor would he do anything if she truly put up a fight.

 _But would she? Would she put up a fight if the King of England attempted to take her virtue?_ Amelie's mind stayed muddled and another yawn left her lips. Her eyes felt heavy and she allowed them to close, promising herself that she would wake at once when the King returned back.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the recent update!**

 **And to those confused- yes the duo like each other :)**

 **As always pretty please review! They keep me writing!**

 **xoxo**


	15. For You to Stay Warm

**Hello everyone!**

 **So sorry it took me forever to write an update. This one isn't as long as I hope, but its something so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **As always pretty please review and let me know what you all think!**

* * *

 _If I just use my tongue in that way that makes women in bed squirm and moan…_

King Henry returned to his bedchamber in a joyful mood. He was confident that he would at least achieve his orgasm either orally by hand. Granted what he wanted was to take her virtue, but as an honorable man he promised himself he would only penetrate her if she gave him full permission.

All that confidence went down the drain when he saw Amelie peacefully laying on his bed. At first he thought that she was playing, that she was teasing him, playing hard to get. King Henry made sure to put weight in his steps, allowing his heavy footsteps to echo loudly in his bedchamber in an effort to see Amelie was truly sleeping. As he approached his bed, he saw Amelie laying on his bed, her body carefully resting on top of his fur coverlet. Her eyes which usually sparkled brightly with her blue eyes carefully closed, her plump lips closed tightly together. The rest of her body was covered by the cloak he had lent her earlier that day. King Henry sighed loudly as he sat on his bed. A part pf him wondered if she would wake up by the shift in weight in his bed, but she showed no signs of being disturbed.

Henry pondered for a moment, staring blankly at the peacefully sleeping Amelie. He could attempt to wake Amelie, but would that result in the two being intimate? Henry had little hope that it would. He could make his way to Anne Bolyen's chamber. Granted she might initially complain about the late hour he arrived, but at the end he knew that she would be happier that he went to her than not. Or he could just lay here next to Amelie and he could sleep next to her.

Henry thought over his options for a moment and he laid in his bed. Not wanting to suffer the cold, he allowed himself to get inside his covers. The adjustment in the bed sheets shifted Amelie and a gentle grunt left her lips. King Henry thought this meant she woke up and he carefully studied her. He thought he saw Amelie's eyes flutter for a moment and then a second later Amelie eyes opened sleepily. It took her a second to register where she was and her eyes fluttered frantically, she carefully scrutinized King Henry in front of her and felt the fur blanket covering her body.

"Ou, est moi maintenant?" Amelie naturally spoke in French and this made King Henry chuckle, which came as a surprise to him as he assumed he would be angry for her falling asleep.

"Dans mon chambre," Henry said in French carefully as he gently caressed her soft and flawless cheek.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" Amelie said as her brain finally made the connection that she had fallen asleep on King Henry's bed, she motioned to sit up but King Henry shook his head, "No need to apologize, " He gently cupped her face and to this Amelie smiled sweetly. King Henry thought of his words carefully. All his body wanted to do was to ravage Amelie's virgin body. But his mind stopped him. Not only was she the daughter of the French ambassador and a family member from one of England's oldest and well-established family who once ruled England…she was someone he wanted to keep in his life, not just someone he slept once with and forgot about.

"Come, get properly in bed," King Henry said as he peeled away both the fur blanket and the cape that covered her body. Amelie sleepily rubbed her eyes as she covered a yawn with her mouth and did as King Henry asked. Each of Amelie's move was slow as she waited for King Henry to make a move on her as she expected her agreeing to be in King Henry's bedchamber would be his invitation to have his way with her.

Yet rather than touching Amelie or attempting to take off her clothes King Henry kept his distance from her and allowed her to get comfortable in his bed.

"Merci mon roi," Amelie said as she placed her head against a pillow and laid in King Henry's bed.

"You're welcome…" King Henry replied and his mouth stayed open. There was something sensual hearing Amelie speak French to him despite his usual distaste for the language as he despised the French King. His head told him to call her Lady Amelie, her proper title,yet his lips wanted to call her by plainly her name.

"Amelie," King Henry closed his lips with a smile. There was something precious and intimate about calling Amelie by just her name and Amelie felt it as well and she smiled back at the English King.

Despite being in the same bed, there was ample distant between King Henry and Lady Amelie yet neither knew how to close the distance between them. King Henry thought about reaching his hand, cupping her face and embrace her on the lips. Except Amelie yawned and despite her true intentions and desire her eyes relayed how much she yearned to go back to sleep.

Amelie was still waiting for the King to make an assertive move on her and when he didn't she was both surprised and confused. She had told him that she was keeping her virtue for her husband. Yet now that she had private meetings with the King of England and was now in his bedchamber she realized that it wouldn't be so terrible if she did lose her virtue to King Henry. King Henry is handsome, generous and caring. She assumed that with his well known womanizing ways he would pursue her virtue especially as they were now alone and in his bedroom.

The two were on their side, gazing at each other and another yawn left Amelie's lips. No matter how hard Amelie tried her body wouldn't allow her to deny she was tired. King Henry opened his lips, he hoped his words were not harsh despite his desire to actually say them.

"Sleep, Amelie," the King's voice seemed strained but it was still soft.

Amelie gave King Henry a sleepy smile and she nodded her head. "Thank you, your majesty." Doing as she was told she closed her eyes and found sleep to come to her easily. King Henry watched Amelie close her eyes and he could feel his manhood tingling with the desire to be touched by the young woman in his bed. But being the gentleman he is, albeit with frustration, he closed his eyes and found sleep to ease his thoughts without much difficulty.

The next morning when Amelie woke up, the King had already left his bed. For a moment Amelie was disoriented. She recalled eating dinner in the King's chamber but their exchange in his bed did not come to Amelie right away. She found a neatly folded cape in the place the King had slept for the night. On top of it laid a note carefully written but Amelie could tell it was not in King Henry's handwriting.

 _For you to stay warm as you make your way back to your chambers._

Despite not being in King Henry's handwriting it had his seal at the end of the page, Amelie quickly deciphered that the letter was written by the King's order by one of chamber boys. For a moment she was upset that it wasn't in the King's handwriting as all their previous correspondence and it made her wonder if he was upset with her because she fell asleep on him. But she brushed away this thought quite quickly as she saw the sun peaking out from the King's curtains and could tell it was quite late in the morning. Amelie quickly put on the cape left by the King and made her way out of his chambers.

Amelie could feel eyes staring at her as she left the King's chambers and she felt her cheeks quickly turn bright red. She took the fabric of the cape wrapped around her and pulled it tightly closer to her, not wanting anyone to see her white lace nightgown. Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone she started walking fast back to her chambers.

With her focus on the ground, Amelie did not adequately pay caution when she turned a corner and bumped into the one woman who had no desire to see her, the Lady Anne Boleyn.

* * *

 **I've already started working on the next post and I'm hoping to have it up before the end of this week!**

 **Pretty please review! :)**


	16. A Misunderstanding

**So here is the next update- I hope you like it.**

 **I know I'm not the fastest writer and that the story is going a bit slow. But I promise by the next couple of updates the story will speed up quite a bit :)**

 **Pretty please review as they motivate me to write.**

* * *

"Je suis désolé" Amelie quickly said apologizing in French as she felt her own body hit Anne Boleyn. The Lady Anne was upset, but when she heard the French language leave the lips from the lady in front of her, she tried to calm down her anger as she had no desire to engage in any international quarrel. She was already receiving enough criticism by attempting to oust Queen Catherine of Aragon. And on top of that Lady Anne had good memories of her time in France while her father was the English ambassador in France, she had no reason to pick a fight with a noble Frenchwoman.

"It's alright," Anne started to say and she even tried to make her eyes kind but when she met Amelie's eyes she was annoyed. Anne was still upset from their last encounter when Amelie had commented on the lack of royal blood Anne held while Amelie carried the blood of both the Plantagenet and the Valois. Then when Anne noticed the cape wrapped around the young woman she was furious, she recognized it as one of her lover's the King of England's cape.

Amelie could sense the change in Anne's demeanor and her anger was shown by her furrowed brows and pursed lips.

"Where are you coming from that makes you need to walk so hurriedly?" Anne's voice was full of vindictiveness.

Amelie was a bit shock in the change of character from the Lady Anne and it took her by surprise, allowing the Lady Anne to look at her in the most condescending way.

Anne already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the words straight from Amelie's lips.

Amelie pressed her lips together as she hesitated her words. Although she did not like the Lady Anne, she had little desire to make Anne's life difficult even if Anne did threaten her family the other day. Amelie was in nature quite passive when it came to most things. She was opinionated but unless she felt a great fiery passion her instinct was to stay quiet. She grew up in the French countryside with her grandmother as her guardian. Her playmates were farm animals and she spent her free time in their massive garden and woods. Aside from her illness and her prognosis of being infertile her life was quite tranquil. And even though she's been marked infertile, her family had assured her that she would live a comfortable life with or without a husband. Amelie's life was quite the definition of untroubled.

Lady Anne stayed waiting for Amelie's reply but her mind raced, unsure of how to respond. Anne frustrated and annoyed with a lack of response forcefully pulled off the King's cape wrapped around Amelie's body. People passing by all gasped along with Amelie.

"What doesn't belong to you, you shouldn't be wearing," Lady Anne said with great distaste. From the elegance of the colors and the fabric of the cape everyone knew it belonged to King Henry. Now Amelie was standing in the corridors of the English castle just in her lace nightgown. Amelie quickly placed her hand across her chest, as if to cover her bosoms, but her true intention was to touch the hard gold metal of her mother's cross. Feeling the gold medal on her mother's cross came to be a nervous habit of Amelie's and it offered the young lady comfort in moments of distress.

Despite the people around them whispering, discussing the event occurring right in front of them, Amelie stayed at a loss of words.

Charles Barndon had just walked by the corridor and at first he was merely only intrigued in who would be wearing a nightgown out in the public corridors of the castle. But when he noticed it was Amelie, with quick but quiet steps he went to her rescue. Taking off his own cape as he made his way to Amelie he covered the young woman's body, in one big motion.

Anne glared menacingly at Charles while Charles looked at her judgmental. It was well known that their dislike in one another was mutual despite both being very close to King Henry. Amelie who had been frozen till now smiled at Charles and it was as if feeling the warmth of Charles' cape on her brought her back to life.

Lady Anne held the cape in her hand and her face looked horrified for a moment, although she quickly tried to hide it. When Anne forcefully pulled off King Henry's cape off of Amelie she made a tear in the collar. Both Charles and Amelie noticed it as well but neither said anything.

They both knew the King of England would not be happy to have one of his cape's returned damaged and neither wanted to be held responsible. Finally Amelie took the King's cape from Anne's hold to which Anne showed no reluctance.

"Good day Lady Anne," Amelie said in all the courage she could muster and walked away from Anne Boleyn with Charles Brandon right on her heels. Lady Anne stood there for a second as she regained her composure and then left the place she confronted Amelie. Although she was hurt and jealous to see Amelie in the King's cape, only wearing her night garment underneath it, she was more worried about angering King Henry. Anne Boleyn felt herself so close to the crown, so close in becoming Queen of England the last thing she needed to do was to anger the King.

Amelie and Charles walked fast past all the people who had just mere seconds ago stared at the event unfolding before them. By now everyone at court knew about Amelie and seeing her only in her night gown wearing the King's cape made everyone assume she was the King's new lover.

Charles could feel his heart pumping blood fast as Amelie walked quickly away.

"Thank you," Amelie muttered under her breath as she navigated the stone walls of the corridors of the castle.

"Anytime, you're welcome," Charles replied with a nod and a deep breath to catch his breath. Charles couldn't hide the smirk on his face. He was thinking of a congratulatory comment to tell King Henry for he also assumed that Amelie and King Henry spent the night as lovers.

Yet there was something unsaid about Amelie's current mood. She didn't seem content or satisfied. Which was not the norm of a ladies' reaction after spending the night with the King of England. She seemed agitated and although she was attempting to hide it, she seemed embarrassed.

"It's alright, don't worry about Lady Boleyn." Charles muttered, trying to make conversation between the two.

Amelie furrowed her brows and turned her face to look at Charles, "Why would I be worried about her? I did nothing wrong."

A chuckle left Charles' lips. He enjoyed the strong nature of Amelie.

"Then, shouldn't you be happier?" Charles quipped.

"Why would I be happy?" Amelie was confused, her mind trying to think of a response to her father about why she was absent from her bed. She was worried that her family had sent out a search party for her whereabouts. She had no intention of worrying her family and she felt responsible for whatever feelings of distress they felt for finding her bed empty.

Now Charles was also confused. He paused and chose his words carefully, "The King favors you."

"I fear you are misguided…at least to some extent," Amelie recalled the note left for her and handwriting that did not belong to the King. Her fears and anxieties analyzed that his decision to not write the note himself was a sign that she had done something wrong.

A smirk fell upon Charles' lips again, "I promise you, he does not sleep with just any woman." Charles was stretching the truth a bit, the King did have many lovers, many one night stands, many women that opened their legs for him. But he always chose the most attractive, the most beautiful woman.

"D'accord," Amelie replied okay in French, her ears barely listening to Charles' words.

"Are you in pain?" Charles was trying to decipher the uneasiness he felt from Amelie. It was not the norm for her and it made him worry.

"Quoi? From what?" The duo were now just a corridor away from Amelie's family's room.

Charles was confused and slightly annoyed that Amelie was not responding to him in a manner he thought she would. He always had a liking towards Amelie. He found her attractive and of good company yet he never took action on this as his good friend, the King of England made it clear to him that he was interested in Amelie. And now that, as he assumed they had been intimate, she would stay on the list of women untouchable for Brandon. But this didn't mean they couldn't be friends, which was what Charles was hoping to be for Amelie.

"There you are!" Amelie's brother John was just in front of the door to Amelie and her father's apartments. Amelie's face turned bright red. John at first looked at Amelie and then at Charles. John horrified as he assumed that Amelie had spent the night with Charles quickly ran towards Charles and placed his hands around Charles' neck as he pushed him against the stone cold wall. Amelie's father and aunt who were inside the room came out to see the commotion along with everyone else nearby.

"John, no please don't!" Amelie quickly ran over to her brother and tried to reason with him to let go of his hold of Charles. Charles showed a bit of fear, but in reality he wasn't scared of him, when you had faced the wrath of the King as he had when he married the King's sister in secret, there was little that scared Charles.

"You…you…." John said huffing and puffing making his hold on Charles' throat a bit harder which made Charles finally raise his arms as a way to defend himself.

Amelie looked in horror as she watched the two men ready to fight one another and her not being able to stop it.

* * *

 **As always, pretty please review- they motivate me to write! :) I'll admit, I was a bit disappointed that my last update didn't get many reviews :(**

 **I've already started the next update so hopefully to have that up by the end of this week!**

 **xoxo**


	17. I Fell Asleep

**I am so so so so so so so sorry it took me forever to write an updated post! Ugh, life happens, right?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this post!**

 **As always, pretty please review, they keep me writing! :)**

* * *

Amelie's father, Philip, and aunt had stood in silence unsure of how to intervene. Philip noticed that Amelie was carrying something in her hand and his eyes quickly deciphered from the deep maroon hue of the cape and the fur lining around the collar the cape Amelie was holding onto belonged to the King of England.

Philip quickly approached the two men and he whispered in John's ear. John glanced at the cape Amelie was holding, rather than what she was wearing and he let go of Charles. Charles coughed and with Philip's insistence they all retreated into the Saint-Remy rooms.

John kept his eyebrows furrowed and directly on Charles while Charles looked at Amelie's father and then at Amelie.

"What on God's name did you do to my sister?!" John had to get those words out of his mouth before he could start any conversation with Charles Brandon.

"Nothing, John, he…" Amelie started to say, her hand still holding tightly onto the King's cape.

Phillip thought about intervening but he wanted to see how the situation would play out.

"If he did nothing, you wouldn't have been away from your bed all night!" John said in furry. John's furry was aided by the lack of anger Philip showed when they saw Amelie return with Charles.

"Do you not care that your daughter spent the night with that…" John said with a glare as he looked at Charles and then rolled his eyes, "That scoundrel." John said finishing his sentence in a bitter tone.

Charles tried opening his mouth to defend himself, "I did no such thing as to…" Charles started to say but John cut him off.

"Then why?!" John was getting infuriated. He was pleasantly surprised with King Henry showed interest in his younger half sister. He had no intention of letting the King have his way easily with her, but he had no desire to stop it, especially if an affair with his sister meant the King's attention on her and not on Anne Boleyn. But Charles Brandon was the last person he wanted anyone in his family to be seen with.

"Because the Lady Anne tore off King Henry's cape off of me." Amelie said with a huff and her French accent boldly laced in her speech.

John stopped and furrowed his brows, he had seen Amelie holding onto King Henry's cape in the hallway but he was confused as to why.

"Why would the Lady Anne do such a thing?" Philip did not like the Lady Anne treating his only daughter in such a manner.

"Because…I…" Amelie bit her lips and looked at Charles and then at her feet.

Everyone in the room glanced at Amelie and then at each other. An air of assumption was starting to fill the room as Amelie bit her lips.

"You must be tired, I'll take you to your room," Amelie's aunt started to say.

Like everyone else in the room, Amelie's aunt assumed that Amelie had spent the night with the King of England, in his bed, with him in between her legs. Not something she was proud that her niece had done, yet perhaps out of all the men in England and even Europe he was one of the more favorable bed partners. Nevertheless as the blood of the Plantagenets ran through her and her niece's veins, remembering all their past ancestors who had died in the name of attempting to place the Plantagenets bloodline back on the English throne, Amelie's aunt couldn't help but clench her fists as she attempted to hold her anger.

Amelie looked up at her aunt and she noticed the tense look she had on her face. Amelie blushed in embarrassment as she could feel the judgement she felt from her mother's sister. Amelie wanted to retreat in her room but she didn't want to be alone with her aunt at the moment.

Amelie glanced at her father who, like everyone else in the room, was waiting for her response. Amelie's father had no ill thoughts towards his daughter or even the King of England. Although he knew his mother, Amelie's grandmother, Antoinette would not share the same feelings, she would be infuriated.

Amelie placed a hand on the gold cross which permanently stayed on her chest. She felt the cold hard gold metal and as if asking her for her mother's blessing to speak the truth she bit her lips and looked at her father, the only person in the room who did not seem to be cross with her,

"The Lady Anne saw me coming out of the King Henry's chambers," Amelie said carefully.

John let out a sigh of relief as he now believed his assumption was correct. To John, if his half sister hadn't slept with Charles Brandon, he saw it as a win.

Amelie's aunt on the other hand covered her face with her hand. She had assumed that her niece had lost her virtue to the King of England, but to hear words that insinuated the event made her stomach drop.

Charles tried to hide his smirk of approval. Like the King of England and every other male nobleman in the King's court he saw Amelie as one of the most beautiful creatures that ever came in their presence. Ever since the King of England tasked Charles to get to know Lady Amelie for his own accord, he knew that she was off limits to him. Yet, he was more than happy to live vicariously through the King of England when it came to Amelie's and the King of England's sexual liaisons.

"I fell asleep in his chambers after…." Amelie added to her story, she then realized that she had left her chambers without her father's permission and looked down at her feet.

"I…I went to go see the King last night…at the…" Amelie's mind raced to the first time the duo stood together on the balcony they met last night. She replayed how relieved she was saw the King still waiting for her at the balcony despite her tardiness.

"I forgot the lily,"Amelie quickly blurted out.

"You forgot what?" John quickly asked as he was carefully listening to and waiting for his sister to finish her story.

"King Henry, he brought me a lily and I forgot it…" Amelie said embarassed by her forgetfulness.

"He gave you a lily?" John asked with disappointment in his voice. The King's taste for fine jewels was well known throughout Europe and for him to only give her niece a simple flower seemed like a slap in the face for their family.

Amelie nodded her head, "At first I was annoyed by it. I am no French royal," Amelie stated bluntly as she alluded to the Fleur de lis symbol of the French crown. "But…it was sweet, it was thoughtful and very fragrant." Amelie added.

"Any gift from the King of England is an honor," Amelie's aunt said in a monotone voice albeit a bit annoyed like her nephew that Amelie was gifted simple flower.

Amelie nodded her head, "He presented me an emerald necklace after I killed that boar but I returned it to him, I have no right to receive such a stunning gift."

As Amelie made it known to everyone in the room that the King of England had given her a precious jewel,they all had the same thought in mind.

 _Could Amelie be the answer to England's prayers? Could the Majesty's affection and interest in Amelie stop the King from divorcing Queen Catherine of Aragon?_

"You returned the emerald necklace to his Majesty?" Amelie's aunt asked skeptically.

Amelie nodded her head.

"You said nothing about it," John added.

Amelie pursed her lips, "I didn't deserve it."

"You saved the King's life," Charles added. For the first time John looked at Charles in a favorable manner as he agreed with that statement.

"Perhaps I did," Amelie added, "But anyways I forgot the lily he gave me last night, I must have left it on the dining table," Amelie said as she thought out loud. "I hope that doesn't upset his Majesty."

John scoffed, "I'm sure the last thing the King is, is upset with you, my dear sister."

Amelie shook her head, "No, I'm sure he is…" Amelie said with a sigh.

Again, John, Philip, Amelie's aunt and Charles all looked at each other as they attempted to decipher Amelie's words. It was all assumed by everyone that Amelie had given her virtue to the King of England, so why would Amelie think the King of England is upset with her?

Amelie bit her lips as she knew she had to tell the whole story to everyone in the room.

Amelie sighed as she looked at first to her brother John who had the most judgmental look on his face, then her aunt who seemed confused as to every word Amelie was saying, then at Charles who seemed to be just content that John's hands weren't around his neck and then at her father who looked at his daughter the same way he always had, lovingly and patiently.

"I fell asleep." Amelie's sentence was short. She didn't want to tell everyone exactly what happened the other night, that was between her and the King of England.

"You fell asleep?" John asked with furrowed brows.

Amelie nodded her head, "I fell asleep in the King's bed after I had dinner in his chambers." Amelie replied as she glanced at her aunt, who had relaxed from her earlier tense look.

"So..." Charles was now also intrigued as like everyone else in the room he assumed Amelie had slept with the King.

Amelie sighed as she fidgeted with her mother's cross again. "I merely just shared a bed with the King...nothing happened...we just slept..." Amelie's words seemed like another language to her audience as it seemed impossible that the King would only merely sleep in the same bed with Amelie and not take her virtue.

Amelie rarely glanced at his absent hand but unable to look in his eyes she looked at where would be his left hand, but instead it was covered by a well ornate sleeve. She then looked up at his face which for the first time in what seemed like years looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Nothing happened?" Amelie's father asked her daughter in what he hoped was a gentle manner, despite his confusion.

Amelie nodded her head, she had no intention to tell so many people exactly what happened between her and the King the other night but it seemed it was out of her control.

"The King had dinner prepared for me as I missed it last night," Amelie said quietly.

"You said you felt unwell," Amelie's aunt commented.

Amelie nodded her head, "Yes."

"And so...you two just slept in the same bed..." John's words were filled with confusion.

Amelie was starting to get irritated as she had repeated the same thing several times now.

"Yes, I fell asleep when he left the room for a moment and so nothing happened. We didn't even kiss, nothing happened," for the first time since she had been cornered by her family she raised her voice to which everyone in the room was surprised and taken aback.

Amelie quickly recognized her faux pas and she blushed. She took off the cape Charles had lent to her and walked over to him. "If it was not for you I would have had to walk the castle grounds in my night gown. I truly appreciate your kindness" Amelie said as she curtsied. Charles smiled at this and bowed to her, "No need to thank me, Lady Amelie." Charles took this as his cue to leave the Saint-Remy chambers and he bowed to the rest of Amelie's family members.

"Thank you," Philip said with a grateful smile as he bowed his head to Charles. And to Charles' surprise John did the same. Charles smiled at John and he quickly left the room.

Hearing the door close behind Charles, Amelie spoke again. "I'm sorry I left my chambers without telling anyone." Amelie looked at her father and then her brother.

"Now, if I may be excused I would like to get ready for the day and fix the King's cape." Amelie added looking at her father and then her aunt, as she knew she would need her aunt's expertise in needlework to mend the King's cape.

Philip nodded his head and Amelie curtsied to her father, brother and even her aunt as she left the room.

John sighed as he looked at his stepfather, "The Lady Anne feels threatened by Amelie."

Philip and Amelie's aunt nodded their heads. "I do not like the Boleyns at all." Amelie's aunt said in a disgusted manner.

Both Philip and John looked at Amelie's aunt who usually kept quiet. "Neither do I," John added. Philip thought about holding his tongue but he couldn't help but agree with the rest of his family members.

Just as they opened the door to their apartments to allow any guests who may want to talk to the French ambassador a young man came running towards Amelie's father.

"Duke Saint-Remy, an urgent letter from the King of France," the young man said as he breathed heavily as he had finally reached his intended destination.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this post!**

 **I have a bit of flexibility in my schedule for the next several weeks so I'll try my best to be a lot better at updating this story!**

 **And pretty please review! They motivate me to continue writing!**

 **And yes- I know this story is going quite slow- but it is going to speed up a bit in the next couple of chapters!**

 **xoxo**


	18. I Fear She Is Homesick

**Thank you to the reviews :)**

 **As always pretty please review! They really do motivate me to write!**

 **Hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

When King Henry of England woke up that morning he smiled as he saw the sleeping Amelie. Although he had the pleasure of spending nights tangled in the sheets with a plethora of beautiful women, there was a beauty in Amelie he had never encountered in his life. Perhaps it was because he had no hurry in taking her virtue. For the first time in his life he wanted to take his time with her, have the opportunity to properly savor and enjoy her not just as a bedmate but as a companion.

Nevertheless he couldn't deny that as a man, as a King well known for his escapades with beautiful women far and wide around his kingdom and even parts of Europe he was dismayed that he and Amelie remained dressed as they shared his bed.

Perhaps it was the slight embarrassment he felt when his Groom of Stool arrived in his bedroom and saw that Amelie was still dressed in her nightgown that made the King ask his servant and not himself prepare a cape for Amelie and the quick note. It felt rude of him to place this task on someone else rather than himself when he held Amelie in such high regards, but as man he had his pride.

By the time the messenger had arrived to the French ambassador's apartments to bring the urgent news from France, the King of England was also made aware of the high priority messenger that had just arrived to the English court. King Henry's interest was peaked at this news as although he and the French King were allies at the moment it would not take much for the English King to wage war on the French King and vice versa. King Henry at once made a request to have his French ambassador, Amelie's father brought to him.

Amelie's father made haste as he was summoned to the English King. Although Amelie's father was a frenchman and his alliance was always to the French King, he knew his role as the French ambassador was key to keeping an alliance with France. With his daughter being both French and English, with an influential blood line on both sides he saw it his life role to make sure he kept the French and English alliance.

As Philip made his way to King Henry he passed Anne Boleyn, the woman who earlier this morning made it known to Amelie that she was not welcomed at the English court. Although the French court was filled with its mistresses, their Kings always made sure that their Queens came from promising and royal bloodlines. Their Queens never came from blood thirsty, ladder climbing families with no claim to any royal houses. It irked Philip to see the Lady Anne wearing an opulent and colorful headpiece as if to say that she is already the Queen of England despite the presence of Queen Catherine still at the English court.

"Duke Philip of Saint-Remy" the voice called out when Amelie's father arrived at the door. He had left the letter he received from the French King back in his apartments but he had memorized it line by line.

Amelie's father entered into King Henry's throne room with his head down and bowed to the English King.

"Rise, Duke Philip," The King said as his eyes instinctively went to Philip's arm that lacks a hand.

Philip did as he was told and he gave the English King a nod. Philip never complained or felt sorry for himself for being the previous French King's bastard. He knew very well that compared to other Royal bastards he was one of the lucky ones. His father had claimed him as his own, he grew up with his mother, well educated and had the opportunity to marry the love of his life...Amelie's mother. On occasions if he allowed his mind to wonder he would daydream what his life would have been like if his father had married his mother, if Antoinette was not just his mistress but his wife, the Queen of France.

Philip did as he was told and stood straight up and locked his eyes on the English King. Philip noticed that he was tense, that in the hand that did exist, he was holding it in a tight fist. Philip wondered where this resentment towards King Henry came from and he quickly realized that it was from his love as a father for his daughter. Unlike Thomas Boleyn who was key and pushed his daughter to gain favors of the English King by whatever means necessary, Duke Philip de Saint-Remy had no desire for such a thing.

Till now he had zero opinion about his daughter's romantic partnerships. He knew that Amelie was well aware of her assumed condition of being infertile and that would limit her lists of possible candidates. She would have to marry a man who already has ample offsprings and in particular a male offspring. And thus he, along with his mother, Amelie's half brother and her aunt made sure that Amelie would be able to live a comfortable life sans a husband.

Yet now, he realized that Amelie's assumed condition would be desirable for a King as he would not have to worry about bastard children. Philip at that moment swore that he would never allow Amelie to be used in any similar matter that his own mother was by the French King.

"Your Majesty," Philip said as he raised his head and locked eyes on the English King.

The two shared a quick look. Henry wondered if Philip was aware of Amelie spending the night with him. He knew he had no reason to be embarrassed or apologetic about keeping the French ambassador's daughter. Frankly, fathers' tended to be ecstatic to know that the English King took interest in their daughter and had no qualms of them having private audience with the English King. However, when Henry locked eyes on Amelie's father, there was a look of disgust, a look of judgement, a look of suspicion.

King Henry was not used in having men look at him so intently and it took him a second to regain his composure. During this moment Philip breathed deeply and allowed the tension he had built as he thought his only daughter. After all, Amelie did not give her virtue away to the English King, she was indeed the strong, independent woman his mother hoped for.

"A French messenger came in here quite..." Henry shifted in his seat as he took a moment to look away from Philip, "...turbulently. Is there something wrong in France, Duke Philip?"

Philip nodded his head, "I apologize on behalf of my country the chaos the French messenger caused. I do not know the full details but I have been summoned to return back to France at once."

Henry furrowed his brows and bit his lip. A question quickly formed on his lips, yet he kept his lips closed.

"Another ambassador is already making his way to serve you and his country," Philip added.

Henry raised his brow, "You really do not know why King Francis is asking you to return back to France?" Henry was sure Philip was hiding something.

Philip cleared his throat, "The letter was hastily written. But from what I can gather from the letter and from the messenger," Philip placed his hand or what should be a hand on his abdomen. "It seems that King Francis requests his assistance in a situation that concerns the Holy Roman Emperor."

Henry smirked, he held little to no positive feelings toward the Emperor as he continued to be a strong proponent of Queen Catherine and causing difficulties as King Henry attempted to annul his marraige.

"King Francis must highly regard you if he trusts you with such tasks," Henry commented.

Philip nodded his head, "I am merely a humble servant to the French royal crown,"

"So you'll be leaving at once?" Henry asked, a voice of disappointment noticeable.

"That is what King Francis has instructed me to do so." Philip replied, he was ready to add a comment about his daughter but King Henry spoke first.

"And will it be just you?" King Henry asked. The English King did hold a slight irritation towards Amelie for rebutting his efforts to seduce her. He had never simply fallen asleep next to a woman aside from his wife. His competitive side, his pride wanted him to take on the challenge to take Amelie's virtue. But he also wanted to savor her, keep her as his own in England.

King Henry was sure Philip had glared at him when he indirectly asked about Amelie but as it was only a look shared by the two men he would not be able to confirm it with anyone else.

Philip quickly opened his mouth, he had already perfected his answer when it came to Amelie.

"I shall wish for her to return with me," Philip said with confidence and a sense of pride.

King Henry rolled his eyes, showing his disappointment in Philip's response.

"However, I shall give my daughter a choice. Her aunt is a guest here at your court and her brother Sir Daubeney resides in your court." Philip added, letting Henry know that Amelie has strong allies in the English court even if Philip was to leave his daughter in England.

A small smile started to appear on Henry's face.

"Yet, I fear she is starting to get homesick. The other day she mentioned she misses the peonies that bloom back in our chateau," Philip commented.

The word peonies strung a chord in King Henry and he raised his brows at Philip. If they were alone, he would have wanted to tell Philip that he did not lay a hand on his daughter. But as they were surrounded by his lords, he just sighed deeply and nodded his head.

"Well, I shall wait and hear what Lady Amelie de Saint-Remy," Henry said in his best French accent, "...decides, but as I can gather your daughter is not always.. obedient." Henry said with a tone of challenge in his speech.

* * *

 **I promise after in the next couple of chapters the story will start to pick up the pace :)**

 **Pretty please review! They motivate me to write. I have to admit I'm a bit upset that the amount of reviews have declined lately :(**

 **xoxo**


	19. My Henry

**Thank you for the ones who reviewed :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this next update! Apologies that the story is still moving a bit slow. Hoping to get most of the backstory and background of each character down so that when the story does pick up the pace we all know everyone's story :)**

 **As always pretty please review, they motivate me to write!**

* * *

As Amelie dressed for the day and took off her nightgown that she slept in the night before as a guest of King Henry's bed, his manly yet fresh scent lingered on the thin fabric. Instinctively Amelie placed the fabric to her nose and took in the English King's scent. With how the night ended and by receiving a letter written by one of his servants rather than his own writing, Amelie was sure that she was currently not in the King's good graces. As if to add to her charges, the cape the King had leant her was damaged while she was wearing it. Granted it was not her that ruined the cape, yet she felt responsible.

Once dressed in a pastel yellow dress with ornate lacing and small pearls adorning her waist and wrists, Amelie took the nightgown she wore the night before and held it closely to her body. Her fingers caressing the soft fabric of her nightgown she folded it carefully and placed it right behind her pillow. She did not want her servants to clean it nor did she want anyone else to see it. She wanted to keep the King's scent, the memory of the night the two shared together close to her.

Amelie replayed the night in her head and she recalled at least two moments the duo had the chance to have their lips meet. Amelie pressed her lips together and she recalled how she held onto the King's hand and the duo ran through the hallways of the castle together to the King's bedchambers. She felt both protected and carefree when she held the King's strong hand. Amelie looked down at her own and her mind quickly went back to the ripped King's cape.

Outside her door she could hear the rumblings of her aunt and brother. She had heard about the messenger from France and she was curious but it was not unusual with her father's position. Amelie initially intended to fix the King's cape with the aid of her aunt as she had over decades of practice with needlework over Amelie, but she couldn't forget the face of judgment she saw etched on her aunt's face even though her face seemed relieved after Amelie informed her family that she only merely slept in the King of England's bed.

Amelie assumed that her aunt would accompany with her to her bedchamber as she was absent from her bedchamber for a night. Amelie's father rarely disciplined her, that task was generally reserved for the female figures in her life such as her late grandmother and her aunt. But her aunt seemed occupied and she did not want to accrue any attention on her after the confrontation she had with her family, she did not want to be badgered with any more questions or judgmental stares. Thus Amelie opened the curtains of her own room, allowed the natural sunlight to come into her room and started to work on fixing the King's cape.

Just outside Amelie's door, her aunt was digesting the news the French messenger had just brought to the Saint-Remy family as well as Amelie's story about her whereabouts the night before. Although her aunt wanted to be naive about her own niece's beauty and the possibility of Amelie arousing the English King's affections but she soon saw how the English King looked at her niece and she knew it would only be a matter of time till the English King made his move on Amelie. Granted, she never thought Amelie would take interest in the English King.

Amelie's aunt knew she should play a more active role in Amelie's upbringing and perhaps serve as council to her niece but she was unsure as to what to tell her. She thought about what her older sister, Amelie's mother might have said. Amelie's mother was the beautiful one, Amelie's aunt always stood in the shadows of her older sister. She didn't mind this though as she knew her beauty would never match her sister's and she feared the convoluted ways of courtship between nobles. This fear kept her close to God and she even considered entering a nunnery, yet with the desire to maintain her family's property she kept a pious life only visiting the English court as to keep up with appearances and to spend time with her family.

"I'll talk to my wife, Amelie can stay with us," John commented as he looked as his aunt. John had every desire to keep his sister close to the English King. He assumed that King Henry was cross that he did not get to deflower Amelie de Saint-Remy but he knew that the attraction the King held for his half-sister still lingered. Even though their own mother would disapprove, John intended to use his half-sister as a means to keep Anne Boleyn away from becoming Queen of England.

Amelie's aunt was unsure how to respond. She wanted Amelie to stay as despite the difficulties Amelie may bring. She was her niece and she reminded her of her older sister. Yet, like Amelie's father she did not want Amelie to become a plaything of the English King. With the blood of the Plantagenets running through their veins, she didn't want her niece to just be another notch in the bedpost of the English King.

"If that is what Amelie wishes," Amelie's aunt finally commented.

"Well, even if Amelie does go back to France, where will she stay? Back at their chateau, all alone? Or would Duke Philip take her to the French court where she would only be the target to the unwanted advances of the French King?" John added. "At least if Amelie were to stay here she could be of use to the English people." John said nodding his head, agreeing with himself.

Amelie's aunt glared at John and sighed loudly at John's comment, she knew she had no right to scold her own nephew but she wanted him to know her unease with John's words.

John intended to defend himself but before he could another visiter arrived to the Saint-Remy apartments.

"Mr. Holbein is here to finish up portraits of the Lady Amelie," one of the Saint-Remy servants stated with Mr. Holbein entering their apartments.

Amelie's family had been overwhelmed with Amelie not being in her bed that morning that they had forgotten about Amelie's portrait with the up and coming German and Swiss painter. Duke Philip, Amelie's father had commissioned Holbein to do a portrait of his daughter while Holbein was visiting the English court. At once Amelie was changed into the light blue dress she wore before, ornately decorated with pearls and laces, her blonde hair kept in a pearl headdress. Amelie only intended to wear her mother's cross but her aunt urged her to wear a sapphire necklace that once belonged to Amelie's grandmother and was a gift from the previous French King, Amelie's grandfather. With other family heirlooms placed on her fingers, Amelie sat for her portrait with Mr. Holbein.

This task ended up taking most of Amelie's day and by the time she was allowed to leave Mr. Holbein's side was when the sun was starting to say its goodbyes. As Mr. Holbein had not yet finished, Amelie was to again sit for her portrait the next day. With Amelie being occupied and away from her apartments with having to sit for her portrait she was unaware as to why her servants had started to pack her father's belongings. Thus when she returned back to her apartments the first thing she did was to stop one of her servants and question their actions.

"Duke Philip has been asked to return to France," a servant serving the Saint-Remy family informed Amelie.

Surprised at the news she found her aunt who was working on the King's cape nearby the fire.

"We're already going back to France? I thought I was staying at least another fortnight." Amelie said as she cocked her head to the side, fidgeting a bit with the corset that had kept her restrained all these hours.

Amelie also took this time to thank her aunt for doing the finishing touches on the King's ripped cape.

Amelie's aunt was unsure how to respond to Amelie. She wanted to urge her niece to quickly leave England, to get out of sight from the English King and to keep her away from becoming just another mistress to King Henry. Yet, she knew it was not her place to say such things and she responded in a neutral manner.

"Your father is for sure, King Francis sent word for him to return back at once. Of course it will take several days to get everything ready, but yes he is leaving England. But as for you..." Amelie's aunt pursed her lips.

"You can choose, you can either stay with me and your brother here at the English court, or you could return back to France with your father. The choice is up to you." Amelie's aunt informed her niece.

"Up to me?" Amelie said with furrowed brows. She had never been given a chance to decide on such a big decision. Her travel plans were always well scheduled several months prior and it wasn't up to her to decide on when to leave, it always depended on the season, the weather, how well a ship could travel the English channel.

For dinner Amelie was joined by her her aunt, half-brother John and his wife. Her father was busy with a long list of people wanting to get face time with the French ambassador before his departure.

"I do hope you stay in England," John quickly told Amelie. His wife chimed in with a similar comment out of duty.

Dinner was spent with John attempting to sway Amelie to stay in England while also trying to gage Amelie's position as she had not yet made it clear to anyone.

Once dinner was over and John and his wife were about to leave the Saint-Remy's apartments her brother asked Amelie if she intended to stay England or go back to France with her father.

The only response Amelie could give was, "I must talk to my father." For a usually free willed and outspoken young lady Amelie's response was unusual but no one pushed Amelie to make a decision at once. Amelie waited for a messenger to bring back a letter from the English King as she had sent the fixed cape back to him, but no one that night came to the Saint-Remy's apartments.

Amelie thought about going back to the balcony she had met with King Henry the night before in hopes to cross path with King Henry. Amelie was certain the English King was interested in her, that he was attracted to her as he had told her several times while they were in private that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Yet, he was still married to Queen Catherine of Aragon and was in the midst of getting a divorce and attempting to crown the Lady Anne Boleyn as his wife.

Had Amelie offended King Henry by not allowing him to take her virtue? Amelie hoped not and she did make it clear that she intended to keep her legs closed till she was married. But as she replayed the night before there were at least two moments she had moved her lips away from the King when they were just to embrace his full lips...now this could cause the King to be offended. Amelie was disheartened. She wished to explain to the King she only wanted to respect Queen Catherine of Aragon and that she herself was merely a young woman who had never felt such a strong attraction to the opposite sex and for that to be the King of England to make her feel this way was initially wanted to stay in England with her aunt and half-brother but now, with no word from the English King she felt she had no reason to be away from her chateau.

When Amelie went to sleep that night she placed her head on her pillow and found that something felt off about the position of her head. She then remembered that she had placed the nightgown she wore before underneath her pillow. She took the soft fabric of her nightgown and pressed it to her nose, wanting to take in the scent of King Henry. Then before Amelie could stop herself, tears started streaming down her cheeks. Amelie experienced her first disappointment, her first heartache, from the opposite sex.

"My Henry," Amelie whispered as she tried to soothe herself to sleep still clutching her nightgown, its lingering scent of the English King the only evidence of the night they spent together.

* * *

 **I'm feeling pretty good about my writing write now and havent really hit any writing blocks so I'm hoping to have an update by the end of the week! :)**

 **Pretty please review as they motivate me to write! :)**

 **xoxo**


	20. I Do Feel A Bit Rushed

**Thank you to my loyal readers who leave me a review!**

 **I know I'm not the best when it comes to updating my stories frequently- but I am trying hard to update this story on a 7-10 day basis.**

 **For me to do this, what would really help are reviews as they motivate me to write :)**

 **So pretty please review!**

 **This is a bit shorter of a chapter but I still hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 _To His Royal Highness, the Great King Henry the 8th_

 _It is with great embarrassment I return your cape. An event out of my control lead to your precious cape being damaged._

 _I attempted to fix it with my needlework but alas I am no expert and my aunt's ever more skilled hands finished the all-important task on my behalf._

 _Thank you for your kindness and patience the other night._

 _Loyally yours,_

 _Amelie de Saint-Remy_

King Henry the 8th didn't receive his cape and note till the next morning as he spent the night in Queen Catherine of Aragon's chambers. His lawyers advised him that even though proceedings of their divorce were occurring that he should still keep appearances and visit the English Queen's chambers. This of course angered the Lady Boleyn but the King did not want to give any more reasons for Queen Catherine's lawyers to nullify their divorce proceedings.

King Henry had overheard the confrontation between Amelie and Anne Boleyn the previous morning from gossipers around court and made sure he heard the story from his friend Charles Brandon. TheThe English King knew that his mistress, the Lady Anne was weary of Lady Amelie ever since she saved the King's life. King Henry kept affirming to his mistress that he only wanted the Lady Anne. There was a seductiveness, a mystery about her that the King needed to conquer, a draw about her that he, himself could barely explain in concrete words. Then she introduced him to a world where he would be supreme leader of his country, a role he dreamed of, a role he intended to get.

But he also couldn't deny the attraction, the hold Lady Amelie kept on the English King. There was a "je ne sais quoi" about Amelie that kept her a rare and prized gem.

Yet, Henry couldn't forget the miffs he felt when Amelie denied him of any physical interaction between the two. He attempted to kiss her virgin lips several times yet he always somehow missed them. He knew the probability he would be between Amelie's legs were low as she had told him that she promised her virginity to her husband…

Nevertheless the King had at least hoped that she would be agreeable to pleasure him in a manner that would not break her promise to God as they did share a bed.

The miff he felt passed though when he recalled the peaceful, serene and virtuous face of Amelie asleep on his bed. Her blonde hair resting on her head as though they were threads of gold, the French she spoke half asleep sounding as angels ringing from Heaven's skies. There was a purity, a sacredness about Amelie that the King had never encountered with the opposite sex.

The King was curious to hear if Amelie would be staying in his court, or if she would return to France with her father. Of course he wanted her to dismiss the latter and stay in his court. He had not yet fully analyzed and compartmentalized his feelings toward Amelie.

Yes, he found her the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

Yes, he found her interesting, alluring and a formidable companion of the opposite sex.

Yes, he had the desire, the urge to bed her, to spend a night with her tangled in bed sheets.

Yet...she has promised her virtue to her husband, an act he disliked but he had no desire to have her break it as he wanted to save her conscience. So he knew taking her virtue was null, but he at least wanted to place his lips on her virtuous, plump lips, embrace her in a way not just only a man, but the King of England could...

The King wanted to know, needed to know Amelie's decision...but he was unsure in how to gain this information in a private manner. His initial idea was to have Amelie brought to him in his throne room where he accepted guests and visitors. He wanted some alone time with Amelie, but he knew this would cause the people in court to talk. He then thought about asking Amelie's half brother, Sir John Daubeney, as he was to see him when he went to a meeting with his lords and councilmen. Yet, he was unsure what Sir Daubeney thought about him and his half-sister together. The Daubeney family have always been loyal to the Tudors. King Henry had no ill will towards John whose veins pumped the Plantagenet family just like Lord Buckingham who he had beheaded. Never has Sir John's name come up in a credible manner for acts against treason, despite his blood line.

While King Henry was pondering about Amelie as he got ready for his day, Amelie was already sitting for Mr. Holbein to finish her portrait. Holbein had Amelie sit in a room with ample sunlight nearby the windows in one of the many libraries located in the English castle. Amelie insisted on a library as she could then at least look over the many titles of books stacked up on the shelves as she sat for her portrait. Amelie felt the weight of her late grandmother's sapphire necklace each time she inhaled and exhaled. She missed her mother's simple gold cross.

A good hour had already passed when Amelie heard a herd of footsteps coming towards the room she occupied with Holbein. The footsteps were not unusual as the palace was filled with servants, noblewomen and men, lords, courtiers, stewards, foreigners, guests, but the amount of people all at once made the vigilant Amelie wary.

Her curiosity was answered when she saw a familiar face.

King Henry of England.

Neither expected to see one another and neither could hide their surprise.

"King Henry of England, Mister Hans Holbein," one of Henry's men announced as Holbein, his assistant as well as Amelie showed their respects to the King by either bowing or curtsying.

"Ah, do not mind me. I do not want to interrupt Mister Holbein." King Henry commented as he glanced at Holbein's work. He perfectly captured Amelie's high and strong cheekbones along with her sparkling blue eyes which matched the extravagant sapphire resting at the base of her long neck. He had not yet finished her lips, but he could see the outline of her plump lips.

Amelie thought about leaving the chair she was sitting in and approach the King, apologize to him in person about his ripped cape. Despite Amelie and her aunt patching the cape, making the rip dematerialize it still had to annoy the King that one of his article of clothing was damaged. Amelie thought about blaming it all on the Lady Anne but she was the one wearing it, it was Amelie's responsibility to insure its safety. And also it was not in Amelie's nature to blame another in hopes to spare herself.

King Henry glanced at Amelie after studying Amelie's portrait. The two locked eyes, the King gave Amelie a friendly smile while she shyly returned him a similar smile.

"You are a very talented painter, Mister Hoblein," King Henry said as he patted the artist on the back.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Holbein said with a smile, "Indeed Lady Amelie makes my work easy as she is indeed a very beautiful creature."

King Henry smirked as Holbein used words similar to how the King described Amelie.

"Yet, I will admit I do feel a bit rushed as the Saint-Remy family are departing England much earlier then I expected." Holbein added in a mumble.

The King's eyes grew wide and he glanced at Amelie for a second, he wanted to speak, say something, tell her to stay. But he pressed his lips, looked away from Amelie and he nodded his head, digesting the news of Amelie's decision to leave his court.

"Well, Mr. Holbein you are doing a marvelous job. I shall like to speak with you when you're not busy. Now, I must get going." The King said to Holbein as he gave him another appreciative nod.

Amelie stood frozen in her seat. She was almost certain that she saw disappointment in the King's eyes when he was informed about Amelie's departure. She didn't expect to see such sadness in the King's eyes that it made her speechless. Amelie believed the King thought little of her after what she was sure the King thought of as an uneventful meaningless night as he didn't get to see her naked.

But, now seeing his reaction towards her leaving soon made her rethink that perhaps she meant more to the King of England than she assumed. Her mind tried to process a proper thing to say to the King, but before her tongue could craft a sentence, the King and his men left the room, leaving Amelie once again alone with Holbein and his apprentice.

Later that day when the sun had set, leaving it impossible for Holbein to finish Lady Amelie's portrait he went to visit the King of England in his chambers. The King conversed with Holbein in perhaps doing a portrait of himself as well as the possibility of doing one of the Lady Anne Boleyn. He then added to the list his true intentions as to why he wanted to privately speak with Holbein. He commissioned Holbein to complete a very small portrait. A portrait small enough to fit a locket so he could always keep a picture of the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Again pretty please review- as stated above I am trying really hard to be on top of updating this story on a more regular basis and what motivates me to do that are the reviews.**

 **So please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**


	21. Departing Tomorrow Morning

**As always, thank you to all who review.**

 **I'll try to update the story when I can. Reviews motivate me to write, so pretty please review.**

 **The story should be speeding things up a bit in the next couple of posts.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Not all women are just good in the bedroom_.

An angelic image of Amelie, wearing a white laced nightgown with her golden hair secured in braids appeared to King Henry of England in his dream.

The first words she ever muttered to him left her virtuous lips smoothly like butter. Amelie carried herself with great poise and grace yet held a witty tongue that allowed her to be far more entertaining than just a pretty face to look at.

When King Henry woke up the next morning, he woke up with a soft smile on his face. A smile, his bedmate, the Lady Anne Boleyn assumed it was because of her doing when in truth it was because of the appearance of Lady Amelie in his dreams. King Henry would never admit this to another living soul, but if he had the option of redoing the last couple of months, he would do so in a heartbeat and never pursued the Lady Anne as strongly as he did.

Yet, he was at a point of no return regarding his "Great Matter". Although Amelie's imminent departure caused the English King sadness, he reasoned it was for the better as it would allow him to focus his attention on the Lady Anne Boleyn. The woman he believed would give him a male heir.

Despite, his earlier reasoning that Amelie's departure from the English court was for the best, King Henry couldn't help himself but make his way to the same library he found Amelie and Mr. Holbein the other day. Surely enough, he found Amelie in a light blue dress ornately decorated with small little pearls and laces. Her golden hair kept in place with a pearl headdress. A large blue sapphire resting on top of her ample bosom which sparkled with her large blue eyes.

When Amelie locked eyes with the English King she felt the muscles in her lungs stop as her eyelashes fluttered. She hoped to see the English King again but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She quickly smiled at him and he too returned her a similar smile. It seemed that Amelie was about to say something to the English King and he was just about to approach her but his attention was abruptly interrupted by his advisors Mr. Cromwell and Anne Boleyn's father, two men key to spearheading the King's "Great Matter".

Both Mr. Cromwell and Thomas Boleyn were well aware of King Henry's liking toward Amelie and although Mr. Cromwell held little attention to the Lady Amelie, Mr. Boleyn despised Amelie, perhaps even more than his daughter despised the French girl. Amelie was certain that Mr. Boleyn glared at her as he made sure the King of England walked passed Amelie, making sure the two had no interaction. Amelie was discouraged by this and it showed on her face. Mr. Holbein quickly asked Amelie if something was wrong and Amelie once again resumed her previous neutral smile.

As Amelie sat for her portrait she thought of possible ways she could see the King again. She wanted the opportunity to tell him a proper goodbye and perhaps even something a little more. Amelie knew she still had the option of changing her mind and staying in England with her aunt and brother. Her brother was disappointed to hear about her decision to go back to France. But her aunt seemed relieved, a reaction she did not expect from her and to which Amelie took as a sign she made the right decision. Of course her father, although he initially tried to hide it, was more than happy to hear about his daughter's decision to return back to France with him. Amelie did ask that she be allowed to return to their chateau, rather than going to the French court along with her father. This request was quickly agreed upon by Amelie's father and Amelie had little hesitation regarding her decision to return back to France.

Her only hesitation stemmed from King Henry. Amelie hoped to leave England with being on good terms with the English King. She was unsure when she would come to the English court again, but she was sure, or at least hopeful, that this would not be her last visit to the court where her parents met.

As the day went on the sun was starting to cast longer shadows. Mr. Holbein finally made the announcement that he was finished with Amelie's portrait. Amelie was ready to stand up to inspect her portrait when Mr. Holbein requested her to stay seated. Amelie was confused as he had just told her, her portrait was finished. To ease Amelie's furrowed brows Mr. Holbein chuckled and approached his muse.

"I have been requested by King Henry to make him a small portrait of you," Mr Holbein had a twinkle in his eyes as he said his words joyfully. Holbein found great joy in his works. Especially when he had the opportunity to paint such a beautiful specimen such as Amelie and when his work was commissioned by not only someone he admired but by someone with great power such as King Henry of England.

Amelie blushed when Mr. Holbein spoke and she cocked her head to the side, as if she wanted to question why the King of England would request such a thing. But keeping her lips shut, Amelie sat up straight and rather than the neutral smile she previously held for family's portrait she smiled big enough to show the dimple on her right cheek, a small indent to show her joy. Mr. Holbein noticed this subtle change and he chuckled to himself as he painted the very small portrait of Amelie for the English King.

Amelie then made her own request for Mr. Holbein, her very own small portrait of King Henry of England so that she too can keep a picture of him in a locket, close to her heart. Mr. Holbein agreed and assured her that he would get to this task at once. Amelie thanked him and Amelie returned back to the Saint-Remy apartments taking a long way in hopes to bump into King Henry.

Along the long corridors of the English castle, Amelie didn't bump into King Henry, but she did bump into a familiar face.

"Sir Brandon!" Amelie's thick, foreign French accent ringed happily in Charles' ears.

"Lady Amelie," Charles said with a smile as he bowed to the French ambassador's daughter. Amelie returned Charles a ceremonial curtsy and he offered to escort her to her intended destination.

"I wanted to thank you for your kindness while I was here at the English court," Amelie quickly told Charles.

Charles nodded, "There is no need for you to thank me. But you are really going back to France?"

Amelie nodded her head, "France is my home. I miss it greatly and not only that but I am my father's daughter...where he is,I shall be as well."

"So you're going to accompany him to the French court?" Charles said with furrowed brows, he was certain that King Francis would pounce on Amelie the moment he laid his eyes on her.

Amelie shook her head and let out a playful giggle, "Of course not. Although I have enjoyed your company and especially..." Amelie blushed as she recalled sitting for the very small portrait King Henry requested from Mr. Holbein.

A boyish, teasingly chuckle left Charles' lips as he knew exactly who Amelie was thinking about. He was sorry that Amelie was leaving already before his best friend, King Henry had his chance to deflower the angelic French girl. From the way King Henry talked about Amelie to Charles, Charles sensed that although there was a strong physical attraction King Henry felt regarding Amelie yet there was something more as well. King Henry was interested in Amelie's virtuous lips just as he was interested in her sharp witted mind.

"I cannot speak for..." Charles said with raised playful eyebrows, "But I know I will miss you and I'm certain the person you have also... especially enjoyed will also greatly feel your absence." Charles said with a nod.

Amelie smiled at this statement, but her smile soon turned to a frown when she once again passed Thomas Boleyn for the second time in one day. Thomas Boleyn held little care for both Amelie and Charles and the feelings were mutual for Amelie and Charles as well. Neither party greeted the other and they walked past one another with rolled eyes.

"I should tell my cousin that Sir Thomas Boleyn refused to greet me. I'm sure there's something he could do about that," Amelie muttered under her breath through a clenched jaw.

It was rare to see Amelie so enraged and Charles looked at Amelie with large eyes, "Your cousin?"

Amelie chuckled, "Oh that is what King Francis likes to call himself...he says that we are cousins, at least from our correspondences and from what my father says... Granted that would make my father his uncle but since my father is technically a bastard I'm unsure how official that is..." Amelie said with a noncommittal shrug. "Either way, I do not like him...something about that family," Amelie said with a heavy sigh. "They will at least be very happy that I'll be leaving the English court," Amelie said with a nervous giggle.

A smirk left Charles' lips and he also gave a noncommittal shrug. He wanted to say more but he knew how much the Bolyens, or at least Anne meant to King Henry and alas he decided to keep his lips closed, but he allowed the following words to leave his lips.

"They only feel that way because they know that King Henry cares for you," Charles said with a smile. For a moment Charles wondered how things would be different if it was Amelie and not Anne Boleyn that King Henry was attempting to maneuver into the seat of Queen of England. Charles pondered this for a moment but the idea didn't stick for long as he couldn't see Amelie pushing the King to end his marriage with Queen Catherine of Aragon. Thus perhaps even if Amelie did stay in England, all she would be is a mistress to him, but still a mistress Charles preferred far greater than the Lady Anne.

In Charles mind, the Lady Anne had no right to claim his best friend's love. Yet he didn't want to see Amelie as just a mistress to the King of England. Amelie is a beautiful creature with royal blood running through her veins. Skilled with languages and hunting she's a woman that can hold her own in a world where the female sex is generally only seen as a womb for a male offspring. Charles was unsure when he would see Amelie again, but he only wanted the best for his new friend.

"Could you please pass a message to the King for me?" Amelie said as she turned her head to Charles.

Charles nodded his head as he gave her a friendly smile.

"Tell his Majesty, that if it pleases him to meet me tonight at the balcony where he showed me the stars." Amelie's words first started out with a tremble in her lips but as she spoke she gained confidence.

Charles nodded his head, "I will make sure that the King gets your message," Charles then bowed as they arrived to the Saint-Remy apartments where servants were running around gathering and packing the French ambassador and his daughter's belongings.

"When do you leave?" Charles asked as his eyes studied the rows of luggages already piling in the corridors.

Amelie shrugged her shoulders but Charles' question was answered by a servant.

"The Saint-Remy family will be departing tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Going to finish this post riggghhht here :p**

 **I know its still going a bit slow but I promise things will be speeding up a bit sooooooon.**

 **As always pretty please review- the more reviews there are the faster I'll be at updating. Reviews motivate me to write!**

 **xoxo**


	22. Neither Wanting to Leave

**Due to the low number of recent reviews after this post this story will be placed on hold for some unknown time.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this post!**

* * *

Amelie stayed dressed in the same light blue dress she wore for her portrait with Mr. Holbein. She would have preferred to wear something different as the King of England had already seen her in the same dress, but as most of her belongings had already been packed, Amelie made no outfit changes to meet with the King. The large jewelry she had worn for the portrait; the large sapphire necklace, the pearl headdress and the large pearl earrings, had already been packed, leaving Amelie naked of any jewelry except for her mother's gold cross.

Her brother, John, escorted her to the balcony she hoped to meet the King after their last family dinner. Amelie was hesitant but her brother insisted and told his half-younger sister that he meant well and that he only wanted to see his only sibling happy. Of course he voiced his desire that he wished that she had chosen to stay, but he told her that he understood her loyalty to her father and the messiness that came along with being a guest at court. Although John didn't tell Amelie, he was relieved to know that Amelie was not going to the French court along with her father. John was certain that the French King, King Francis would give special attention to the attractive Amelie, especially once word got out that King Henry showed his desire to bed her but failed. The English King and the French King have a long history of rivalry that goes farther than just land and foreign policy.

"Write when you get back to France," John said with a smile as he stood out the balcony with his sister.

Amelie nodded her head, "I will my brother,"

John nodded his head, he carefully studied his sister. Amelie truly did win the genetic lottery when it came to her looks. A tall nose that made sure her face looked regal, but not too tall that it made her nose face look wicked. Large blue sparkling eyes that rivaled the blue sky when the sun shined brightly. Plump and virtuous lips that had the capability of stringing words that were not menial, but that held weight and importance. If it wasn't for Amelie's condition...she would easily be a candidate for any nobleman or perhaps even a royal's bride.

"And come back to the England when you get the chance." John added with a light sigh.

Amelie nodded her head again, "I shall."

"And by that I don't mean just to our mother's estate, but back to court," John said with a smile.

Amelie cocked her head to the side and teasingly raised her eyebrows.

"You have the blood of two royal houses running through your veins. Be proud of them. You should not be living in obscurity." John added as he placed a brotherly kiss on the top of her head.

Footsteps were heard and both Amelie and John looked up and saw the King Henry approach the siblings.

"Your Majesty," Amelie curtsied for the King while John bowed for him.

"Sir Daubeney," King Henry said with a nod as John raised his head. The two men locked eyes and gave each other a polite nod.

"And Lady Amelie," King Henry said her name as softly as he could as Amelie raised her head. The two locked eyes and Amelie quickly gave the English King a smile to which the English King reciprocated.

"I'll stop by your apartments before you leave tomorrow." John said as he turned to his sister and placed another kiss on top of her head. He wanted his sister to know that he cared for her deeply but he also wanted King Henry to know that Amelie is loved and well cared for by her family.

"I hope you wouldn't mind making sure my sister gets back to her chambers." John added as he glanced over at the King.

"I will," the King nodded his head. He admired that John cared for his sister.

John then bowed again to the King as he walked away from King Henry and his sister. John thought about lingering around and eavesdropping on the conversation between his sister and the English King or having one of his servants stay and report back to him, but he stopped himself. He wanted to respect his sister and he knew that with her leaving the next day there would be very little change in the relationship between King Henry and his sister.

"Thank you for coming," Amelie said with a smile as she wrapped the fur coat that was wrapped around her body to keep the chill of the night away from her slender body.

The King nodded his head, "You are leaving tomorrow, it is the least I could do." His words were stale and it made Amelie feel responsible.

Amelie breathed heavily and nodded her head, "Oui, I am."

"You did not want to stay?" The English King asked Amelie. The two were now leaning against the railing and looking out at the gardens of the palace.

Amelie glanced at the English King and then up at the night sky to the twinkling stars. "I did, but with my mother and grandmother gone, I am the only one in my father's household that can maintain his estate."

The King nodded his head, the words Amelie said made sense and it made him realize the loyalty ingrained in Amelie.

"I've heard that you're not going to accompany your father to go to the French court...is that...true?" The King's words were starting to thaw and his curiosity was starting to emerge.

Amelie nodded her head, "Bien sur, I have no desire to go to the French court. My father will go there at once but I will go back to our chateau in the countryside." Amelie said with a smile. She could already see the chateau she grew up in with its large windows that allowed natural light to flow, the gardens full of green and colorful flowers in the spring and summer, tress with foliage that changed colors in the autumn, the chateau she called home.

A relieved smile appeared on the English King and Amelie smiled.

"Why? Is there something you wanted me to do at French court?" Amelie asked with a raised eyebrow.

King Henry chuckled and shook his head, "No, nothing like that."

"Then why does it interest you whether or not I go to French court." Amelie asked. She knew she was being pushy with the English King which could backfire but she was a curious creature.

"Because..." King Henry took a step toward Amelie, and then glanced at his guards who made themselves sparse.

A nervous, playful giggle left Amelie's lips as she met King Henry's step and the two were now heel to heel as they looked up into each other's eyes.

"You are my most beautiful creature in the world, I wouldn't want anyone else...especially _your cousin_ or any other man to have you." The King said with a playful, teasingly smirk. He said the words, "your cousin" in a slight menacing way.

Amelie playfully giggled and shook her head, "I can assure you, King Francis or...as you said, my cousin or any other man will never have me..." Amelie was about to finish her sentence but King Henry couldn't help himself but interrupt Amelie.

King Henry's lips opened and his voice started to ring into Amelie's ears but she quickly placed a finger on his lips. King Henry was surprised at Amelie's actions but he allowed her to talk. "Your Majesty, my heart already belongs someone, so no other man will ever have me," Amelie said with a twinkle in her eyes that rivaled the night stars. The words left Amelie's lips so smoothly, perhaps it was her innocence, her naivety that allowed her to declare her love, her loyalty to only the English King, but she wanted to, she needed to before she left the English King's presence.

The King smiled big and placed a kiss on Amelie's long finger that stayed rested on his lips. To this Amelie blushed and moved her finger away, allowing King Henry to comment on Amelie's words.

"And who might that be?" The King playfully asked despite already knowing the answer.

Amelie smiled, allowing the dimple on her right cheek to make an appearance, she kept her gaze on the English King as she felt her cheeks burn with heat as she tried to gain the courage to say the words she intended to say.

"It is the most honorable man I have ever known" Amelie said as she pressed her lips together, recalling how she fell asleep when she visited the English King's chambers.

The King smirked as he followed Amelie's cue and pressed his own lips together.

"A man who I know despite his desires to be between my legs and take me to the greatest ecstasy known to man...honors my decision to wait for my husband," Amelie started with a coy and confident manner but by the time her words ended her voice was calm and steady.

King Henry didn't expect those words from Amelie and he blushed.

"A man, I would stay for if he asked...but I hope he understands that I am my father's daughter...I am his only child." Amelie said with a sigh, half regretting her decision to return back to France. Amelie looked down at her feet.

"You have not yet said his name," King Henry said as he took his right hand and gently cradled Amelie's face, bringing her gaze up again so they could lock eyes.

"C'est vous, mon roi." Amelie said with a nervous smile. Her eyes were filled with nervousness but they sparkled as she looked into King Henry's eyes, the only man she's ever considered worthy of her love. "It is you, my King," Amelie repeated her words in English.

"Merci, mademoiselle. And yes of course I understand. Your loyalty is one of the many things I admire about your, Lady Amelie," King Henry said with a smile. Amelie's large blue eyes locked on King Henry's hazel eyes. Henry could see her innocence, the purity the young woman still held, a trait he would miss in his inner circle once Amelie leaves.

King Henry felt silly in saying the next words, but he knew it would be the honorable thing to do, "May I kiss you?" His voice was soft and caring.

Amelie nodded her head, a little too enthusiastically than she expected, to which the King chuckled. His hand still cradling her face he tilted it so his lips would brush against hers ever so lightly. Amelie had never kissed a man before and she was unsure of what to do, allowing King Henry to lead. King Henry was unsure of how far he should go with the virtuous Amelie and only intended to have their lips touch.

But once their lips touched an electricity was felt between the two and the King nor Amelie wanted to let the other go. Amelie quickly wrapped her arms around the King's neck while King Henry placed his hands around her slender waist. Their lips embraced one another, prying each other's mouth open, allowing their tongues' to dance with each other's. They embraced each other's lips as though it was their lifeline, as though if and when they parted it would be all over...

Thus, they stood together on the balcony, embracing one another, neither wanting to leave the other's side...

* * *

 **As noted earlier, due to the low number of recent reviews I will be putting this story on hold for the time being.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this post! Pretty please review as they motivate me to write!**

 **xoxo**


	23. Tell Him I Will Miss Him

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! They motivated me to return back to writing! I hope you enjoy this new update!**

 **As always pretty please** **review as they motivate me to keep writing!**

* * *

"You know, little sister you can still decide to stay here if you want," John said with his attempt of a convincing smile as he looked at his younger sister.

Amelie chuckled as she shook her head. The cold morning air gave a chill to Amelie and she wrapped her heavy jacket closer to her body. The carriage of the Saint-Remy family was being readied for their departure. Amelie's father was making last minute directions to his staff remaining at the English court while Amelie was surrounded by her half-brother and her aunt.

"Write when you get back to France and send word when you can make it back to England," Amelie's aunt said with a tender smile. She was sad to see her only niece leave but she was relieved that she would be out of sight of the English King as she did not like the extra attention King Henry gave to Amelie. "And there is no need for you to return here, to court. I know how much you like your mother's estate," Amelie's aunt added as she tried to let her niece know that unlike John she had no desire to keep Amelie in King Henry's company. The last thing Amelie's aunt wanted was for Amelie to become just another notch on the King's bedpost.

Amelie smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you. I will..." Amelie started to respond to her aunt but her words were cut short when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mademoiselle Saint-Remy," Charles Brandon's heavy footsteps and voice were heard as he sprinted across the courtyard.

"Sir Brandon," Amelie said with a surprised smile as both John and Amelie's aunt made way for their unexpected guest.

"Charles?" John said in a condescending tone. Amelie's brother had never liked Charles Brandon and he had very little patience with the well-known womanizer.

"Sir Daubeney," Brandon said with a bow as he then bowed to Amelie's aunt, "Lady Holland."

"I have something for Lady Amelie," Charles said as he caught his breath. Both John and Amelie's aunt raised their brows, ready to make Amelie refuse the gift from Charles Brandon.

"Its from the King, King Henry," Charles said with a smile as he handed Amelie a letter stamped with the King's seal and a maroon hued pouch. Both John and Amelie's aunt glanced at one another and a smile appeared on John's face.

Amelie smile when she heard the King's name and she opened her hands to accept the gifts brought by Charles. "Thank you, Sir Brandon," Amelie said with a smile. "Sir Brandon, I want to take a rose with me before I leave, there's a bush not too far from here. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you escort me to there?" Amelie said as she gently cocked her head. Charles nodded his head and offered his arm for Amelie. Amelie glanced at her guardians who gave her a disapproving look but neither stopped the duo.

"You really are leaving," Charles said with a heavy sigh.

Amelie nodded her head, "Yes, it is time for me to return back home." The gravel underneath their feet made loud noises with each step they made away from the Saint-Remy's carriage.

"I shall miss you," Charles said with a smile.

"And I shall miss you too Sir Brandon," Amelie said with a nod.

"He really does care for you," Charles added.

"And I care for him too, but he is to be married to Lady Boleyn and I am the daughter of the French King's bastard," A wry chuckle left Amelie's lips at the end of her words.

"I prefer you marrying him than over Lady Boleyn," Charles' voice was low so only Amelie would hear.

Amelie smiled, she took Charles' words as a compliment. She wanted to tell him that would never happen, that she could never marry the King of England as she's been told she's barren, but she kept her lips closed and instead handed Charles a light blue pouch and a letter of her own to the English King.

"I was going to ask my brother to give this to King Henry, but I'm sure he would read it prior to giving it to him." Amelie said with rolled eyes, "So, if you don't mind, please give this to King Henry and tell him that I will miss him."

Charles nodded his head, he knew there was a deeper meaning as to why Amelie asked him to accompany him to a rose bush. "Anything for you, Lady Amelie," Charles said as he took the pouch and the letter from Amelie, "I shall give it to the King at once."

"I hope you return back to England, soon," Charles said as the duo arrived at a red rose bush. Amelie bent down and picked three roses from the bush. Gently touching the soft petals of the roses she brought the roses close to her face and breathed deeply, taking in the flowery feminine scent of the roses.

"I hope so too," Amelie said as she handed two roses to Charles, "One for you and one for the King," Amelie said with a smile, "Or if you don't like roses, then you may give both to the King," Amelie said with a gentle laugh.

"I think the King would prefer you to keep all three, you are to be traveling for quite some time." Charles said as he gently shook his head, "He has enough in gardens."

Amelie cocked her head to the side and nodded her head, "You make a good point Sir Brandon," Amelie said with a chuckle. The duo started walking back to Amelie's carriage. Amelie felt each step heavy and final as she realized her departure from England was coming very quickly.

"Then I shall keep all of them," Amelie said as she brought the roses close to her face again. "I do very much enjoy the scent of roses, even though personally I prefer the look of peonies and sunflowers."

Charles smiled. There was something truly unique and special about Amelie and he was very sorry to see her leave the English court. He was sure that Amelie would be the greater and more fair companion to King Henry than as what Lady Boleyn would ever be to his best friend.

"You truly will be missed, Lady Amelie," Charles added as he carefully studied the stunning beauty of Amelie. He had always acknowledged Amelie's beauty but he had tried hard to not think about it too much as he knew very well that Amelie was off limits to him and belonged to the English King.

A gentle chuckle left Amelie's lips, she could tell Charles' words were sincere and she could not think of the proper words to respond back to him.

"Be safe and take care of yourself, Sir Charles Brandon," Amelie said as the duo got close to the Saint-Remy's carriage. Amelie's faint French accent lingered in Charles' ears.

Charles nodded his head, he felt someone looking at him and he could sense that it was the English King. Charles gently nudged Lady Amelie and they saw that King Henry was looking out into the courtyard from one of the many windows in the castle.

Amelie curtsied at the King. The King smiled back and gave her a nod. "I shall miss him greatly," Amelie said as she clutched onto the pouch and the letter she received from Charles on behalf of King Henry.

"Come along my dear, we want to leave here before the weather gets too bad," Amelie's father said with a smile as he saw Amelie's last exchange with the English King.

Amelie nodded her head, "Yes, of course father." Amelie then curtsied to Charles and smiled at her English friend, "Thank you for your kindness while I was here at the English court, I truly appreciate you saving me that morning," Amelie said with a smile, alluding to the morning when Charles lent her his cape after Anne Boleyn ripped off King Henry's cape from Amelie.

"It is I who should thank you for keeping someone like me, in your company," Charles said with a bow. Amelie smiled, "It was an honor to spend time with you, Lady Amelie Saint-Remy," Charles said in his best French accent. Amelie chuckled and Charles then said his goodbye to the French ambassador.

Amelie then said her goodbyes to her aunt and her half brother, along with John's wife and their children.

Once goodbyes were said, Amelie went inside her carriage followed by her father. Amelie quickly pulled back the curtains in her carriage and looked out the window, her innocence hoping to catch a last glimpse of King Henry. Her father carefully studied his only offspring and he could sense that there was a tinge of sadness that she had never previously shown when making a departure.

Philip was aware of Amelie's late night meeting with King Henry the previous night as not only had John reported the meeting to him, but his servants alerted him the time Amelie had returned back to their apartments. Philip had little opinion regarding his daughter's relationship with the English King. Granted, unlike any other father at the English court, he did not wish for King Henry to take his daughter's virtue. He shared the same sentiment as Amelie's aunt and did not wish for Amelie to only be a notch on King's bedpost. He knew his only daughter deserved more than that.

Philip grew up downplaying his relations to the French royal bloodline for the sake of his life, but he wanted his only offspring to be proud of her lineage. Amelie shares a bloodline with the French royal family and the once ruling Plantagenet royal family. Philip knew that his daughter was a catch for any blue-blooded male just from her lineage. Her beauty even more amplified her desirability. During their current stay at the English court, Philip received several inquiries from very reputable and honorable English noblemen regarding pursuing an official courtship of his only daughter. Although once word got out that King Henry was interested in Amelie, the inquiries were not as public, but still many showed interest. Amelie was a jewel that many wanted.

There were couple of times Philip considered introducing Amelie to a select individuals from her long list of suitors. Although Amelie would never have to worry about marrying for money or for status, he did worry about her life after his death. There would come a time when Amelie would be alone in the world, without him or her aunt. He knew her half-brother, John, would care for her as needed but he also wanted his only daughter to find a suitable companion, someone to love.

For Philip, the love story he shared with Amelie's mother, Lady Philippa, changed his life, it was his highlight reel. Growing up as the French King's bastard son he was always scrutinized and then when he lost an arm, he was seen as deformed and physically handicapped. He didn't show it to others, especially his mother and the people closest to him,but he severely struggled with his physical deformation. Yet, it was Philippa who showed him love outside of the realm of familial love and despite the early death of Lady Philippa, he carried their love to this day.

Philip wanted Amelie to have a similar experience, for her to marry for love. A luxury rare in their world. Philip knew that not only did cultural circumstances and traditions make it a rare luxury but also because of Amelie's condition. If it wasn't for that, he would have happily arranged circumstances where his daughter would marry into some of the most powerful noble houses in Europe, perhaps even royalty. Not for the societal gain, but because of her wisdom, because of her beauty. Amelie's beauty, good graces, and wisdom was not to be hidden but shared with the world.

Amelie's father couldn't deny that he worried about his only daughter. That her condition, kept her from achieving all the successes and the prosperity available to his only offspring. King Henry's interest in Amelie was evidence that her beauty, along with her hunting skills which saved the King's life, could garner the attention and the likability of a royal. Sitting across from his daughter in their carriage, Phillips carefully studied Amelie. And just for a moment, Philip allowed himself to imagine a world where Amelie could perhaps be known as Queen Amelie.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that latest update!**

 **I will try to write on a more regular schedule- but pretty please review! They motivate me to keep writing!**


	24. The Determination To See Him Again

**Hope everyone had a good holiday season! Thank you everyone for the reviews :) They motivate me to write!**

 **I'm hoping to update more frequently and reviews definitely push me to write when I'm down :)**

* * *

 _To His Great Majesty, King Henry the 8th of England,_

 _It is with great sadness I depart from your court. But the memories I made here with you are memories I shall carry forever in my heart._

 _It is with great humility I give this locket with my portrait to you. I hope you keep this locket close to you and look at it often._

 _In hopes it pleases your Majesty, I desire to return to your court when I get the chance._

 _Loyally and always yours,_

 _Amelie de Saint-Remy_

King Henry kept on re-reading the words written by Amelie. King Henry adored Amelie's elegant and curvy penmanship. There was a flair to her handwriting unfound in the English court. But the flair by no means made her handwriting illegible or unkept, instead it made it unique and irreplaceable, just like Amelie herself meant to the King.

"Reading Lady Amelie's letter again?" Charles asked as he was invited to talk to the English King in private.

King Henry smirked as his eyes gazed on the open locket and at the small portrait of Amelie. Despite the size of the portrait, her blue eyes still sparkled brightly, making the English King smile.

"Remind me Charles, when Lady Amelie returns back to England to have Mister Holbein do a proper portrait of her..." King Henry finally looked up at Charles as he finished his sentence. Charles knew that King Henry was speaking aloud not because he actually needed Charles to remind him, but more so to remind himself that Amelie will one day return to England. Every once in a while the thought crossed the King's mind that he would never see Lady Amelie again and it made Henry sad, as he knew there was no other creature in this world that was as beautiful and enchanting as Lady Amelie.

Charles nodded his head, "Of course, Your Majesty."

"She told me that she has no plans to go to the French court..." King Henry looked back at Amelie's letter, the words she wrote were out of his focus but he made no effort to correct his line of vision.

Charles could tell the trepidation in his best friend's voice. Charles could sense that King Henry worried that another man possibly even his greatest rival, the French King; King Francis, would have the chance to bed her first.

"And I believe her words," Charles quickly added. Charles thought his words came out of habit in wanting to please the King and not make him worry. Yet, after he said them, Charles realized that he couldn't see Amelie not keeping her word. Charles grew up bedding every beautiful women that gave him the time of day, even while he was married to King Henry's sister, Margaret. Charles found that the opposite sex were skilled in scheming and backstabbing, especially when it came to getting close to the English King, as everyone wanted a taste of the power and fortune available to royalty.

But, there was something so naive, so innocent, so pure about Amelie that Charles had no reason to think that Amelie would flaunt her beauty at the French court and seduce the French King just for the sake of being another royal mistress. Not only because she's related to the French King, but because Amelie has declared her admiration for the English King, and only for him. And there was no indication, no reason for Charles or even King Henry to believe that Amelie's words were nothing that of pure gold.

King Henry allowed his vision to focus again and he glanced at the portrait of Amelie. For a moment he wondered if he would go through with his divorce with Queen Katherine of Aragon and marry the Lady Anne Boleyn if Amelie had stayed at the English court. But it was a thought he didn't linger on as he couldn't respond to it. His feelings and admiration for Amelie rang true in his heart and his mind. But there was a particular lack of pretentiousness from Amelie that made King Henry think that to be the English Queen is no where on the radar for Amelie while becoming Queen of England seemed to be the only thing on the Lady Anne Boleyn's mind.

At that moment King Henry allowed the sadness of Amelie's departure properly penetrate his body, he felt as though the wind was knocked out of him and he hesitated with his next breath. The English King realized how much he will truly miss having the innocent, pure and the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; Lady Amelie, at his court.

...

 _To My Most Beautiful Creature in the World,_

 _Travel safely back to your French chateau with its peonies and sunflowers._

 _Mr. Holbein told me that you requested this to be made. I hope you keep it close to your heart at all times as I will keep you close to mine._

 _You're always welcome at my court._

 _Forever indebted to you in saving my life,_

 _King Henry the 8th_

Amelie reread the words written for her by King Henry the 8th over and over as she made the voyage back to France. Amelie recognized the handwriting as the English King's and it made the young lady smile knowing that the ruler of the English realm took the time out of his busy schedule to write directly to Amelie. It wasn't until she received a note with the King's seal but words not in his handwriting, how much of an honor it is to receive a letter in the English King's handwriting.

The trip back to France was long and dreary, but whenever she reread King Henry's words and looked at the small portrait of him in a locket a smile appeared on Amelie's face.

The portrait of King Henry had captured King Henry the 8th's handsomeness, his manliness as well as his charms. Amelie could tell the locket came from the King's personal collection as the locket itself had the Tudor rose engraved in the heavy gold. Amelie's fingers kept on tracing the Tudor rose and her analytical mind pondered the significance behind the emblemed locket.

Could it be a sign of King Henry's affection and love for Amelie?

Could it be that King Henry was claiming Amelie as his? That no one in France, even the King of France had the right to claim Amelie?

Could it be that he did this for all of his admirers and lovers? That Amelie was not an exception, but a mere long list of other women who have lockets with King Henry's picture?

Amelie was unsure which was true. But from what she understood about family emblems, it was not something that was easily gifted or borrowed by someone. The fact that the locket Amelie was given by the King is engraved with the Tudor rose, has to have a significance...this made the young woman's heart fill with admiration and the determination to see him again...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this update! I know it was a really short one, but I hope you still enjoyed it :)**

 **Hoping to have a new update soon!**

 **As always pretty please review! They motivate me to keep writing!**

 **xoxo**


	25. The Last Thing She Expected

**As I cannot directly reply to reviews written by guests... I'm going to reply to them on here.**

 **To the guest who commented that I have wife number 5 wrong: I actually took out Queen Jane Seymour, so his third wife out of my story. If you go back to my first chapter, you would see that I did not include her in my prologue. And this is because as I've stated: "Although based on the history of the Tudor family, primarily King Henry the 8th, and the Showtime TV show, The Tudors- parts of history and said TV show have been tweaked and changed as the author's imagination deemed fit :)**

 **To add to that I've also shortened the time King Henry is married to Catherine of Aragon so that when the first part of this story takes place Amelie is 17 and King Henry is 31. Which means that I've made it so that King Henry's annulment to Catherine of Aragon will occur about 12 years prior to what actually occurred in history. _Again_** ** _this story is my artistic creation NOT history._**

 **To the guest who commented that Amelie is to Mary-sueish to be likable. Thank you for comment and I will take that in advisement. Granted I do like how I've created Amelie and as she ages you'll see how complex of a character she is and how her free-spirited nature and independence will bring both admiration as well as problems with her future relations. Ah and yes, I really wanted to make Amelie's beauty stand out- so much so that the womanizer of the English court, Charles Brandon, would be in awe. And I hoped it would come across that it wasn't just Amelie's beauty that made him speechless but also her quick wit. Amelie's beauty is what catches King Henry's attention but what makes her his perfect lover is her mind :)**

 **Again I must reiterate this story IS a creation of my imagination with its muse as the story of King Henry the 8th and the Showtime's _The Tudors_**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this next update!**

* * *

By the time Lady Amelie would meet King Henry the 8th again, almost two years passed since he laid eyes on his most beautiful creature. And many things occurred in both of their lives that changed the other in meaningful ways.

King Henry the 8th broke ties with the Catholic Church and became head of the Church of England, ensuring an annulment from Queen Catherine of Aragon. During this time his long trusted advisor, Cardinal Wolsey died making Sir Thomas More, England's Lord Chancellor. King Henry's annulment from Queen Catherine of Aragon finally allowed King Henry to marry Lady Anne Boleyn. This brought great pleasure and relief to King Henry the 8th as he longed for a male heir and he was certain that he would never have one if he stayed married to Queen Catherine of Aragon.

Sir Thomas More didn't stay long as Lord Chancellor as he was a loyal Catholic and refused to name King Henry the Supreme Head of the Church of England. Thus before King Henry VIII married Anne Boleyn, More resigned from his station. More's refusal to publicly say the oath of Royal Supremacy of King Henry VIII lead to his execution and therefore the loss of a dear friend and confidant of the English King. Although King Henry attempts to show no distress towards Sir Thomas More's execution, it is known in the King's inner circle the heaviness King Henry feels at his dear friend's death.

During this time a pregnant Anne Boleyn is secretly married to King Henry and later crowned as the Queen of England. The pregnancy leads to the birth of Princess Elizabeth, a healthy young girl, but not the son King Henry assumed he would be blessed with when he married the young and fertile Anne Boleyn. Although King Henry was still committed to the new English Queen, he could not deny the dissatisfaction he felt with the the birth of another female offspring. Especially when he caused such a great upheaval to marry Anne Boleyn.

Much happened in Lady Amelie's life as well. The greatest one being, the death of her father, Duke Philip de Saint-Remy.

The English King was notified of his once French ambassador's death and at he was reminded of Amelie. At the time of Amelie's return back to France his mind was on Amelie quite often but as time passed and his relationship with Anne Boleyn moved forward the moments he spent looking at the locket with Amelie's picture carefully painted inside grew rare to nonexistent.

Yet when the name, "Saint-Remy" was brought up in court again King Henry quickly found the gold locket carefully keeping the portrait of his most beautiful creature. He at once ordered a private audience with Sir John Daubeney, Amelie's half older brother.

Ever since Amelie's departure from England, John had kept himself busy. John had sincerely hoped Amelie would stay in England and become King Henry's mistress. Knowing his sister, he was certain that if Amelie had stayed she would have been able to keep King Henry's attention long enough that he would have grown tired of Anne Boleyn. Yet because of Amelie's assumed infertility Amelie would never consider, never ask, never want to become Queen of England, keeping the headache caused by Anne Boleyn's rise as Queen at bay.

It was a dreary gray day when Sir John Daubeney made his way to the King's apartments to have lunch with the English King. John had a notion of why he was being called to meet with the King but he decided to go pretending to be oblivious.

"Your Majesty," John said as he entered into the room. He knew it was an honor itself to be invited to have a private audience with the English King and more so to be invited to dine with him. John had no ill feelings toward King Henry despite John himself carrying the blood of the Plantagenets. His mother rarely ever talked about her own family and the Daubeney's had been faithful to the Tudor line ever since they helped revive the family's fortune and standing in court. John secretly disapproved of the King's annulment with Queen Catherine of Aragon and his subsequent marriage to Anne Boleyn, but he never spoke publicly about it and he made sure he and his family publicly took the oath of Royal Supremacy.

John assumed it would only be the two of them and that Queen Anne would be absent but the uncertainty till he arrived kept his mind occupied. When he saw that the table was only made for two, John was sure that the English King had only one agenda; to inquire about Amelie.

The two men quickly started eating their meal and John waited for the King to speak, luckily King Henry was not a man to wait and he quickly got to the point.

"So, Sir John," King Henry was not close with John Daubeney. He always had his eye on him as he carried the Plantagenet blood and the King's advisors who always sensed treachery and rebellion from the once ruling English family made sure to keep an eye on John. Rumors had it that Edward Stafford, the 3rd Duke of Buckingham who like John carried the Plantagenet blood attempted to recruit John to his cause of taking the throne from King Henry, there was never enough evidence to implicate John Daubeney while Stafford was beheaded for his treachery. However John carried the Daubeney last name, a family that had always been loyal to the Tudor throne. King Henry VIII knew how much his father valued and trusted John's father. And John never gave any reason that he was an unloyal English subject.

John met King Henry's eyes as King Henry continued with his words, "I wanted to express my deepest sympathies for the death in your family." King Henry finished his sentence, he was never quite certain of the relationship John had with his stepfather, Duke Philip de Saint-Remy.

John solemnly closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Thank you, your Majesty." John wanted to mention his sister's name and see the King's reaction but instead his eyes wandered to the gold locket right next to the King. John was aware that the English King and his half-sister exchanged very small portraits of the other prior to Amelie's departure. Could that locket be the necklace that contains his sister's picture?

It was as if the King read John's mind and a playful chuckle left the King's lip. "Have you heard from her?" King Henry wanted to say her name, but he had only said it to himself all these times, that saying it aloud for someone else to hear seemed unfamiliar.

John raised his eyebrows, he had a response ready for King Henry but he wanted to hear the King of England say his sister's name.

King Henry cleared his throat, "From, your sister...Lady Amelie." King Henry said trying to hide the smile saying her name gave him.

John tried to best hide a smirk as he heard King Henry say his half sister's name. Ever since Amelie's departure, John wondered if King Henry thought of Amelie and now he had his answer.

"She's actually now the Duchess of Saint-Remy." John said with a proud and boyish smile. It was not always that a family's title carried on after the death of the head of the household when the only living heir is a female. But King Francis gave Amelie the courtesy to not only retain her family's title but also to become the head of its household.

King Henry's eyes grew large at the news and he raised his brow at John, "Is she now," King Henry's mind raced, did this mean that King Francis favored Amelie and intended to take her as his own? Or was this solely done out of courtesy? The last thing King Henry wanted was to hear of Amelie becoming the mistress of King Francis.

"Yes," John quickly replied. "As you know her father was the bastard son of the beloved French King Charles and despite his...deformities," John struggled to find the right word to describe the absence of his late stepfather's left hand, "Duke Philip de Saint-Remy was an honorable man and a great ambassador to the country of France."

King Henry nodded his head in agreement. Truly there was something to be said about the late Duke Philip's character as despite his physical deformities it seemed to never detract him from always being admired and being a dutiful ambassador.

"So have you heard from her? The Duchess de Saint-Remy?" King Henry asked again, waiting to hear about Amelie.

John quickly nodded his head as he washed the food in his mouth with a gulp of wine. "The Duchess is..." John sighed and shook his head. "I shall be honest with you, My Majesty." John breathed deeply as he looked for the right words, he was initially just going to tell the King that Amelie is doing fine. But for the first time in John's life he felt he was having an honest, heart to heart conversation with his King and he wanted to take advantage of it. John knew it never hurt to be on the good side of the man capable of either imprisoning him or giving him more power than he already holds.

King Henry furrowed his brows and then took a more relaxed posture as he met John's eyes.

"I'm unsure." John responded, "My aunt, Lady Holland made her way to France when we first got word that the late Duke Philip was ill. Am.." John quickly shakes his head as he calls Amelie by her proper title, "The Duchess writes that she is doing well, that although she is sad about her father's passing that she is...well. But as I know and as you know, losing a parent at any age is not easy." John added as he kept his gaze on the English King.

King Henry nodded his head. "Your sister, the..." King Henry smirked as he called Amelie by her proper title, "The Duchess of Saint-Remy, from what I recall is quite..." King Henry pondered to find the right word and took a sip of his wine to wash down the food in his mouth and to take a moment before opening his lips again.

"Has a mind of her own?" John said with a raised eyebrow and a boyish smirk.

King Henry chuckled as he nodded his head, "Yes, indeed she does. She's unlike anyone I've ever met before." King Henry said as he glanced at the gold locket he carefully placed next to him on the table. "Is Lady Holland going to stay in France, with your sister or..." King Henry was almost weary to hear from John that Amelie intended to stay in France and now with her father gone had no desire to visit England. Still he needed to know if he would ever see the woman he still remembers as the most beautiful creature in the world.

John sensed the uneasiness in the King's words and he knew he would have to consider his words carefully as not to cause any great disturbance to the English King. "I've asked my aunt to ask my sister to at least come visit England as I do not like the idea of having her all alone in France." John commented.

"Neither do I," King Henry instinctively responded as he opened the golden locket next to him and glanced at the small portrait of Duchess Amelie. Her blue eyes pierced his and her long full eyelashes accentuated her eyes. Her high cheekbones reminded him of her full breasts and it irritated the English King that Duchess Amelie was in a foreign country, far away from his reach.

"I shall write a letter to Duchess Amelie at once and have it sent to her, hopefully I can persuade your sister to, as you said, at least come visit England," The King quickly said as took a large bite of his meal and motioned for it be cleared away.

John nodded his head and quickly finished the bite in his mouth and prepared to leave the room so as to give the King some privacy as he wrote to Duchess Amelie.

It would be about two weeks when the letter King Henry of England wrote to Duchess Amelie arrived to her chateau in the countryside of France. Although Amelie expected her father to pass after he returned from his latest envoy mission from Spain as it was evident his health had deteriorated. She did not expect it to be so soon. Amelie had been invited to visit King Francis in Paris so he could properly give his condolences to Amelie, but she had refused to leave her countryside chateau.

When the letter from the English King arrived Amelie was just about to call it a night as the sun had already set. But as Amelie had finished her nightly prayers, her late father's steward stopped Amelie and her aunt as they were about to retreat to their respective rooms.

"Your Grace, we have received a letter from England," Her late father's steward, Andre told Amelie as he handed her the envelopes.

Amelie furrowed her brows. It was unusual for letters to arrive so late in the day, unless they were marked urgent and given preferable treatment. Amelie thought of the worse and assumed that something had happened to her brother. She quickly took the letter from Andre and looked at the envelope, it was addressed to Amelie and she was sure the handwriting belonged to someone in her brother's household. Amelie quickly opened the letter and out came two envelopes and a small pouch. Amelie didn't expect there to be multiple things in the envelope and the people around her quickly dropped to their knees to pick up the fallen pieces.

Amelie held onto the most important thing, a letter with a seal of the English King, King Henry the 8th. Amelie felt her heart stop for a moment as she opened her mouth in shock. The last thing she expected was a letter from the man she had her first kiss with...

* * *

 **I'm really trying hard to hard on a more regular basis. So pretty please review as they motivate me to keep writing!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **xoxo**


	26. My Thoughts Are With You

**So sorry it took me a lot longer than I expected to write an update!**

 **As always, thank you so much for the reviews! They motivate me to write!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

 _It is with a heavy heart I offer you my condolences on the death of your father._

 _I hope you find at least some solace in knowing that my thoughts are with you during this difficult time._

 _Sir Philip de Saint-Remy was a remarkable man who was great ambassador to France._

 _I always looked forward to his meetings even if I didn't always agree with what King Francis demanded from my country._

 _I shall forever remember Sir Philip de Saint-Remy as a man of honor, high morale and good graces._

 _Your father always spoke very highly of you it was evident you were and always will be his true pride and joy._

 _As your father's tenure as the French Ambassador to England, he negotiated very well for his country._

 _Yet I would argue that his greatest legacy lies in you, Duchess Amelie de Saint-Remy._

 _If I wasn't the King of England I would come offer my condolences in person._

 _Alas I hope you would give me the honor to do so in person by visiting me in England._

 _Forever Indebted In You For Saving My Life,_

 _King Henry the 8th of England_

Ever since Amelie received the letter from King Henry she kept it by her side. She had come to recognize the King's handwriting, strong & sturdy yet with a bit of flair at the end of certain letters. She smiled when she knew that he had personally taken the time to write to her...after that night she spent in the King's chamber and received a letter in the King's name but not in his handwriting, Amelie had become keenly aware the honor it was to receive a handwritten letter from the English King. There was a warm and highly pleasant feeling associated with knowing that a King, a very handsome and powerful King, who she shared her first kiss with took the time to write just to her.

Amelie and King Henry corresponded in letters for couple of months after her departure from England. But the correspondence was short lived. After Amelie sent a letter to England, she never heard from the King again, till her father's death. She couldn't deny the irony, the sense of exhilaration of receiving a letter from the man she promised her love to but only because he wanted to give her, his condolences on her father's death. A death that had taken the usually outspoken, unorthodox, and independent Amelie to retreat back to her Chateau, back to her roots, back to where she called home.

Along with the letter from the English King was a letter from her half-brother John. Amelie was, as always, glad to hear from her brother but she already knew what the letter would state. The same thing his letter stated when her aunt arrived; when would Amelie consider visiting England again. Amelie knew that her brother meant well, but Amelie had no desire to leave her French Chateau. Her aunt had questioned it as well. Amelie's aunt, Lady Holland, made it very clear that even though she would stay with Amelie and keep her company as long as her niece desired she had no intention of transplanting her life to France. There was an unspoken understanding that Amelie would not be allowed to live alone in France. She is after all merely a young woman who had not yet even lived two decades on Earth. Unless Amelie was to marry, which her guardians knew well enough not to arrange such a commitment for the grieving Duchess, Amelie was to visit her mother's homeland.

Several days after receiving the letter from the English King, Amelie finally arrived at a compromise with her family along with the French throne. The French admiral, Admiral Philippe de Chabot is to visit England as the representative of the French throne to answer the inquiries regarding betrothing the English Princess, Princess Elizabeth to a French prince. King Francis hoped that inviting Amelie on this trip would allow some private time between them as he had always held an intrigue towards Amelie. Her beauty and her skills as a hunter was well known in the French royal court.

When Amelie and her aunt arrived at the French court to meet with the French party leaving for England, the French King attempted to use his charms to flirt with the Duchess of Saint-Remy. But it was evident with the black dress and the black lace veil she wore in public, that the young lady was still mourning her father's death. Amelie carried an air of dignity and grace along with sadness in her eyes that made King Francis halt any flirtatious advances towards Amelie. She was only in his court for a handful of days, the last thing he wanted was her to think of him as a womanizer. Even though Amelie is the daughter of a royal bastard, her father did leave a strong and formidable legacy. With the royal Valois blood running through Amelie, even if it is illegitimate, the Saint-Remy name was not to be taken lightly and King Francis knew that very well.

Amelie mingled well with Admiral Chabot, his niece and his secretary, and the rest of the party leaving for England. They all gave their condolences of her father's death and regarded Amelie in a high manner. Admiral Chabot was well acquainted with the late Duke Philip de Saint-Remy and he heard countless of stories of his beautiful and intelligent daughter, Amelie. Admiral Chabot had also overheard the rumors of an affair between the English King and Amelie during her last visit to the English court. The Admiral secretly hoped that bringing Amelie back to the English King would soften King Henry's heart and allow the Admiral to do his job as the representative of his country.

The travel to England went smoothly. The Admiral's niece, Mademoiselle Germaine Chabot attempted to befriend Amelie to which the latter complied. But there was an air about Germaine that Amelie did not care for. Like Amelie, Germaine's beauty never went unnoticed. But unlike Amelie, Germaine had no problem using and manipulating others to get what she wanted by flaunting her looks. Although the two regularly conversed there was little the two had in common. Amelie thus preferred to stay with her aunt and found refuge in needlework.

When they arrived to England, Amelie went her separate way and rather than going to Sir Charles Brandon's estate she went to her mother's family's estate. It was noted that Amelie would join the group back at the English court but Amelie could tell that her aunt, Lady Holland, longed to go back to her own estate. Amelie could have allowed her aunt to travel on her own, but as she still grieved for her father, the last thing Amelie wanted to be was away from family.

The trip to the Holland family estate was short but it allowed Amelie to be in the rooms her mother grew up in as a child. As Amelie's mother died giving birth to her, Amelie always felt responsible for her mother's death. Amelie knew that childrearing was a great honor and no one in her family despised Amelie because of Lady Philippa's untimely death. Nevertheless Amelie felt cheated by God as she had no memory of her own mother. But, walking around in the grand Holland estate, being in the rooms her mother grew up in always gave Amelie great comfort, something the grieving young woman needed at the moment.

By the time Amelie and her aunt made their journey to the English court even though Amelie was still mourning her father's death there was an uplift in her spirits. Amelie's aunt had a suspicion as to what was cause of to Amelie's newfound cheer, but she did not want to say the English King's name. Amelie's aunt was still feeling conflicted about the King Henry's favoritism of her niece. There was great honor in being favored by the ruling King. Yet with the blood of the Plantagenet running deep in both Amelie and her aunt's vein, there lied a distaste for the Tudors. As they are the family that took the royal throne from them and killed many of their family members all in the name of securing their throne. A tragedy that deeply hurt Amelie's aunt.

Yet Lady Holland understood that was the way of politics and she made sure to never give the Tudors any reason to suspect her or the rest of her immediate family of treason. Amelie's aunt knew that Amelie's brother, John, greatly favored King Henry's extra attention toward Amelie. John made it very clear to his aunt that he was disappointed that she did not ask her to stay in England as he expected her to. There was the uncertainty of whether or not King Henry still held feelings for the beautiful Amelie de Saint-Remy as he did when Amelie last visited the English court.

But as Duchess Amelie de Saint-Remy was preparing for the formal dinner to introduce the French Admiral to the English King, Lady Holland couldn't think of a reason why King Henry wouldn't attempt to seal the deal with her niece. This both worried and intrigued Lady Holland.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **I'm going to try a lot harder to be more consistent about updating and what motivates me to do that are...REVIEWS! So pretty please review!**

 **xoxo**


	27. Meet Me Where You Once Kept Me Waiting

**As always, thank you to those who reviewed! So sorry it took me longer than I hoped to write an update!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

As her father was no longer the French ambassador, Amelie stayed in the rooms belonging to her brother and the Daubeney family. It felt odd being the guest of her brother rather than being the French ambassador's daughter. Of course, her name was synonymous with the great work her father had done before his death, but there was something oddly different being in the apartments belonging to the Daubeney household than the rooms for the French ambassador.

Amelie's sister in law, her half brother's wife, Clara tried her best to make sure her guests felt welcome in the Daubeney quarters. The marriage between Clara and John was a strategic alignment between two powerful English noble families, nothing unusual for blue-blooded families. What was unusual was the genuine love and care Clara and John held for one another throughout their marriage despite their difficulties. Perhaps it was because of the relationship John was accustomed to with his own parents. John's father, Sir Giles and John's and Amelie's mother, Lady Philippa's union was not out of a strategic allegiance but because of true interest in one another, a rarity in their community.

Although the Holland name echoed the once ruling Plantagenet dynasty and the Daubeney name was not unheard of in the English court, Sir Giles' desire to marry Lady Philippa wasn't because of her ancestry. His family even attempted to persuade him from marrying Lady Philippa because of her ties with the Plantagenet family. Despite the prestige it still carried, the scrutiny that followed with it, the accusations of treason against the new Tudor dynasty was always linked with the Plantagenet bloodline. But Sir Giles was smitten and fell in love with the caring and beautiful Lady Philippa. It was of Sir Giles' opinion that Lady Philippa was the only woman he had ever encountered that whose physical beauty mirrored her inner beauty. And he made sure that he showered her with great love, care and attention. An act their only offspring John had no reason to think was out of the ordinary.

It wasn't until his mother's death that John became serious about looking for a wife or shown any strong interest in the opposite sex. Like any young blue blooded male living in the English court he had his fair share of liaisons with the opposite sex, but for his pedigree and good looks it was quite mellow. Instead John was more interested in proving to himself and the people around him that he could live up to the Daubeney name. With his father heroically passing while defending land in Calais, John grew up in his shadows. This was not easy for the young man and rather than turning to debauchery, John strove for greatness.

But when his mother passed, John realized there was a hole in his life he needed to fill. He had known Clara since his childhood as she herself carried a noblewoman's pedigree with ties to the Irish and Scottish royal family. Clara's father belonged to the once ruling Scottish royal House of Dunkeld. While her mother belonged to the great O'Donnell dynasty in Ireland. The O'Donnell dynasty are descendants of an Irish King and held the northern part of Ireland as their rule. Clara's mother grew up in Ireland and met Clara's father during a visit to the English court. Clara's mother had no intention of living outside of Ireland but when she was offered a marriage proposal that would ensure a prosperous and secure life she took it.

Which is identical to Clara's decision to marry John. Being in the middle of seven siblings, her parents never put too much care or effort in Clara. Not to say they didn't love her, but being a woman and not being the oldest or even the youngest they just allowed Clara to follow in her older sisters footsteps. Clara grew up in the English court and had known John through the complicated yet always intertwined blue-blooded families.

Clara seemed to be an unusual choice for a Daubeney. She wasn't the oldest in her family, nor the youngest. She wasn't the smartest or even the prettiest. But what Clara lacked in outward beauty she made it up for in her kindness. Clara always spent time outside with her horses, she dotted on the newborn foals and had a knack for caring for animals in general. As a skilled hunter and horseman, John knew this and he always kept an eye on Clara.

When John started courting Clara, Clara's family couldn't believe it even Clara herself. Clara wouldn't say it aloud but when she accepted John's proposal she did not love him but she knew that John was a fair and loyal man and that she would regret it if she rejected him. Like her mother, Clara knew that she would live a prosperous and secure life if she married into the Dauabeney family. It took Clara and John several years after their marriage for Clara to become pregnant. This put great pressure on Clara and she was almost sure that John was slowly drifting away from her. But once Clara was pregnant and gave him a son, John showered his wife with the love and affection that made Clara confident and satisfied with her decision to marry John.

This was important to their marriage as it would take several miscarriages after their first son for Clara to give birth to another healthy son. Although Clara seemed to have trouble conceiving and carrying a satisfactory pregnancy, when she did carry a pregnancy to term it seemed to always end in a boy which kept John grateful for his wife. Clara gave John two more boys although Clara in the back of her mind always wanted a girl. With four male offsprings, who survived their infancy and childhood, John was content in his number of offsprings.

By the time Amelie returned to England after the death of her father, Clara and John still kept their intimate relations in the bedroom but it wasn't unknown to Clara that John kept a long list of lovers outside of Clara. Yet, John was very careful to keep these liaisons only in the bedroom and never out in public.

Clara always kept a soft spot for Amelie. She watched her half sister-in-law grow up without a mother and although she would never say it aloud, despite it being a sentiment shared by many, she felt sorry for Amelie. When Clara was to first meet Amelie, she was ready to greet her with open arms and being loving and caring, just as she would to any injured foal. But by the time Clara met Amelie she was already ingrained by the teaching of her grandmother, the French royal mistress that gave the once ruling French King a male offspring. Amelie wasn't the quiet and withdrawn young woman Clara expected to meet. Even as a child Amelie was strong-willed, flamboyant and irrepressible. Clara worried that she would not get along with her sister-in-law. But, there was a warmth and a tenderness to Amelie that reminded her of why she's stayed with John.

With Amelie now eighteen and with Clara passed her prime reproductive age, Amelie to Clara is the closest thing to a daughter. And with Amelie growing up as an only child, Clara is the closest thing to a true sister. Amelie always enjoyed Clara's company. Clara was nothing like her brother. She wasn't power hungry nor ever close to being aggressive. In Amelie's eyes Clara was always loving, generous and considerate. Characteristics she wouldn't necessarily describe the woman who brought her up. Antoinette, Amelie's late grandmother wasn't unloving or cruel to Amelie. Amelie was doted heavily by Antoinette, but it wasn't in a tender way. Antoinette wanted Amelie to be a force of nature, she wanted her to be strong-willed and independent. Characteristics, Antoinette lacked as a young woman.

Clara knew about Amelie's foreboding condition, which she only found out by mere accident. Clara had gathered that Amelie had gone through some health crisis at a young age but the extent was unknown to her as Amelie lived in France and John had chosen not to confide in his wife. It was when Amelie was last in England and had garnered the attention of King Henry the 8th. Clara should've been more surprised that the English King chose Amelie. But as someone who knew Amelie and even more so the English court well, the English King's favoritism to Amelie was not shocking.

Clara knew her husband disliked the Boleyn family. Thus when Clara made a comment that Amelie should be the next English Queen and not, the then Lady Anne Boleyn, Clara was sure her husband would agree. But instead of agreeing, John became furious at Clara and told her, "Amelie can never be a Queen." When Clara pressed as to why, as John kept on encouraging Amelie's relations with the English King rather than hide her from him. John made the snide comment, "She can only keep his bed warm, she can't give him an heir." With that single sentence, Clara for the first time since her marriage to John considered truly leaving him. There were moments in their marriage Clara was almost certain that John would leave her especially when she struggled getting pregnant. But never did the thought of leaving her husband ever cross her mind, till then.

Of course, as a dutiful wife and more importantly a mother, Clara would never leave John. Yet, John's comments about Amelie hurt and angered Clara. The fact that John was willing to show off Amelie, his own flesh and blood to the King of England as a bedmate, made the usually docile Clara furious. Clara cared for Amelie deeply and she didn't want her to be just another notch on the English King's bedpost or be used as a distraction from another mistress. Even with Amelie's condition she wished for her to find love and have a meaningful life. Thus, Clara decided to use the rage she felt against John and his snide comments to protect Amelie and make sure that she would never be just a King's whore.

When Amelie returned to England as a guest of the French Ambassador, almost two years since her last visit to England, Clara was very happy to see her. Despite Amelie's father, Philip de Saint-Remy merely being John's stepfather, Clara knew that John was dismayed by Philip de Saint-Remy's death. Even though Philip was a Frenchmen and John an Englishmen, John admired Philip's quick mind and his loyalty, especially to his late mother. The love Philip still carried for his late wife, Lady Philippa was well known. Clara also knew how much Amelie admired her father and how difficult her father's death was to the young woman.

When Amelie arrived to the English court, the twinkle in her eyes that Clara was so used to had not completely disappeared but it was almost imperceptible. It was evident that Amelie was still in mourning. On the night of the feast to welcome the French Admiral and the rest of the French guests, Clara wanted Amelie to stay in their apartments rather than attend the feast. Clara knew the importance of keeping up with appearances and being a member of the English court. But she also wanted Amelie to have the time and space to mourn, something John had no understanding. Instead John was eager and excited to have Amelie back at the English court. Clara was disgusted by her husband's actions as she was sure his motives were not pure but as the dutiful wife, she said nothing in front of him.

On the night of the feast, the sound of the festive music of the strings, brought a small smile to Duchess Amelie's face. It had been some time since Amelie had attended a feast. When Amelie arrived to Paris to meet with the French Admiral and the rest of her traveling companions there was a feast to send off the French Admiral and their traveling party. But Amelie only attended out of duty rather than desire. Yet this feast, held by the man who won her first kiss, she would cite duty as her main reason but she would never lie to herself that was the only reason why she was attending.

Nevertheless, to respect her father's passing Amelie chose to wear a white colored dress with intricate lacing and beadings ornamenting the well tailored dress. Her bodice was outlined with small pearls that shined in the candlelight. The color of white symbolized mourning in the France a stark difference to the virginal and pure color it symbolized for a wedding in England. Amelie was aware of this but as the daughter of the late French ambassador to England, she took great pride in her French roots and wanted to impress a certain Englishman, King Henry. Amelie decided to only ornament her neck with her mother's gold cross but showed off her Plantagenet family wealth by the large pearl earrings that drooped on her earlobes. To match her ears, a large pearl ring surrounded by small tiny sapphires rested on her left hand. Her mother's wealth was also shown by the French hood she chose to wear, held sturdily with heavy gold fabric and well ornamented with pearls and sapphires that complimented Amelie's blue eyes.

Rather than walking with the French Admiral and his company, Amelie chose to attend the feast with her brother's family. She felt all the eyes of the English court on her as she entered room. She wondered if their attention on her was because of her dress or if it was because they felt sorry for her as she recently lost her father; the one-handed French ambassador. She hoped the reason was neither as she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her nor did she want any extra attention from the opposite sex. Actually, the latter isn't a solid truth as there was one person in the whole English court she wanted the attention of, King Henry the 8th.

The two exchanged a smile of recognition and Amelie was almost certain she saw a boyish smirk from him when she was introduced to him at the start of the feast. There was even a moment that King Henry had walked up to her when Amelie was conversing with the French Admiral's niece and his secretary. Although King Henry made the effort to keep his attention on his foreign guests, it was obvious that King Henry's focus was on the angelic looking Amelie. Just as he was about to go back to his table, King Henry gently placed a hand on Amelie's waist and whispered in her ear, "At the end of the feast, meet me where once you kept me waiting," King Henry couldn't help but give a scoff in the middle of his sentence, "My most beautiful creature".

Amelie felt her stomach flutter with butterflies with the King's words and she nodded her head. She tried to keep a straight face as she didn't want anyone around her to think that she had just made a promise to meet with the King in private. She could feel her brother's eyes on her as well as her aunt's and almost certain Clara's as well as Queen Anne, but Amelie chose to not meet any of their gaze. Instead Amelie continued to introduce the French Admiral's niece, Mademoiselle Germaine Chabot to members of the English court.

Once the party started to die down, Amelie slowly made her way to the balcony King Henry asked to meet her at. She felt someone following her and she was almost sure it would be her brother, but instead it was Clara. Amelie didn't expect to see Clara and she quickly felt her cheeks flushed with heat even though she knew that Clara had no power over her nor that it would be in her nature to scold Amelie.

"Is everything okay?" Clara carefully asked Amelie.

Amelie nodded her head, "Yes." Amelie tried to keep her gaze on Clara's eyes and stand in a manner that showed her usual independence.

Clara wanted to say something more, but as she wasn't one to speak much she was the one who looked down at the cold stone tiles lining the floor.

"Okay...I'll see you back in our apartments," Clara said as she walked away from Amelie. Clara wished she had the courage to speak up to Amelie but her timid nature wouldn't allow it.

Amelie arrived at the balcony King Henry asked to meet her at. Mixed emotions of excitement and anxiety muddled around in her stomach and each footsteps she heard she was sure it was the English King. But he never showed as the night air turned colder and colder while the night sky turned brighter with the stars twinkling... Amelie feared that she had mistaken the location they were to meet which made Amelie run around the English castle for a moment but there was no sign of King Henry anywhere...

 _I have become exactly what my grandmother didn't want me to be...I fell for the pretty words strung by a King..._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest update!**

 **As always pretty please review! They keep me writing! I know I'm really bad at updating on the regular but I'm really hoping to improve on this so please please please review! :D**

 **xoxo**


End file.
